To Love Ru: Gender Swap (Re-Write)
by Xyaqom
Summary: This here is a What If story on What if Rito Yuuki was born as a girl, and what if Lala was born as a boy. And for those who are wondering, ONLY Rito and Lala get a gender swap, everyone else stays the same. How will this affect the story of To Love Ru, and what will the character interactions be like with these changes? This is a re-write of the original story.
1. Ark 1:Ch 1: Meeting Riko Yuuki & Friends

**Note: Welcome to To Love Ru: Gender Swap: Re-Write. I've decided to re-write my story, To Love Ru: Gender Swap. Most of the story will be the same with a few differences. But the last few chapters will be scrapped. During the re-writing process, I made a poll. And that was if do I stay faithful to the manga and keep the main cast at their original ages? Or do I update their ages to eighteen? Seventy percent of all voters wanted me to keep the main cast stay at their original ages. Ask, and you shall receive. Keep in mind that not EVERYBODY will be affected by this rule. In this story, Mikan will be fifteen instead of twelve, as her original counterpart. The reason behind this is because I want Mikan to be more than just an extra. Plus, I do want her to have some fun with the main cast, and the only way I'm going to be able to do that is by upgrading her age. Also, you may notice that this chapter is a lot shorter than the first chapter in the original story. That is because while I was rewriting the first chapter, the first chapter ended up being over 10000 words long, so I decided to split the chapter into two chapters. I hope you all understand these small changes and enjoying the story either way.**

**Also, this story is going to be heavy lemon moments, and describe things in great detail, even in the lower region of a woman. If you dislike that, then click out of this story. You have been warned if you don't mind that kind of thing, welcome.**

**Anyways, into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Meeting Riko Yuuki & Friends:**

* * *

In the middle of the night, a young man was jumping from rooftop to rooftop from buildings that are fifty to a hundred feet tall. The young man seemed to be eight-teen years old, 5'6 feet tall and weighed 175 pounds. The young man had turquoise green eyes and long black and bubblegum pink hair, which had it tied up in a ponytail, most of his hair was black, but the ponytail part of his hair was bubblegum pink. The young man was also wearing a black leather jacket done up and blue jeans, along with black boots.

The reason why he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop was that he was running away from his pursuers. One purser had red hair with a scar on his left cheek, and the other had short black hair, which both of them wearing black business suits and sunglasses to cover their eyes. The pursers were shooting beams at the young man, trying to shoot him down, but they would always miss him, that is until one of them got a lucky shot on him, making him yell out in pain and fall to the ground from a hundred feet tall building to the ground.

Red Hair Man: Oh, God, I think we killed him.

Black Hair Man: Come on, he's the King's son, it will take a lot more than that to kill him. Come on, let's get down there before he gets back up. (The two men jump off from the hundred feet tall building)

Back down into the ground, the young man is seen getting back up from the ground after falling from a hundred feet tall building. The young man had scars all over his face, which had blood trails coming out from his scars. By the time the young man got back up, the two suited men had got down to the ground, surrounding the man man.

Red Hair Man: Give it up, boy, we got you!

Black Hair Man: Give up on this game of cat and mouse, and no further harm will come to you.

?: (Thinking) Damn it! It looks like I have no choice!

Red Hair Man: Hey, did you hear us, come with us now!

?: Sorry, guys, but I have no interest in coming back! (Touches his wrist) Give my father my regards! (There is suddenly a bright light that comes out of the young man, which temporarily blinds them)

* * *

**Four Hours Earlier:**

In the city of Sainan City, there was Sainan High School, also known as the high school for perverted men. Why is the school called that? Because all the male students are all perverts, including the principle. Just like every other high school in Japan, students must wear uniforms, Male students must wear brown suits and green dress pants, and girls must wear tan suits and green mini skirts. Now here's the kicker, for the girls, the skirts are so short, that simply bending down would show the girl's panties, this would make the men trying to take a peek up their skirts. Because of all the men are perverts, there are A LOT of single girls, especially for Riko Yuuki. Riko Yuuki is your everyday girl student in Sainan High school.

Riko is sixteen years old, close to being seventeen. She has golden-brown eyes and short light brown spiky hair that went down just below her shoulders. She is 5'3 feet tall and weighed 135 pounds. She also had great looking thighs and breasts, which they were a perky 38 C cup. Because of Riko's good looks, she is said to be one of the most beautiful girls in the school. There is even a fan club that gathers together to talk about Riko. That fan club is run by the young man who has the hots for her, and that young man is named Kenichi Saruyama, and he happens to know Riko's measurements, which are B87-W55.5 H84, which is kind of creepy.

Anyways, Riko was in the school hallways talking to one of her good friends Haruna Sairenji. Haruna is sixteen years old, she has purple eyes and short purple hair that just went over just over her shoulders, but without red her hair clip, her hair should be touching her shoulders. Haruna is 5'2 feet tall and weighs 115 pounds. She had great looking thighs and perky 36 B cup breasts. Her three measurements are B79-W56-H82

Haruna: So Riko, Risa, Mio, and I are going to go see a movie later after school, do you want to come?

Riko: I wish I can join, but I promised Mikan that I would pull out weeds in our garden, I swear, each time I pull out one weed another one grows back in its place with a vengeance.

Haruna: I see, that's too bad.

Just then, Risa Momioka and Mio Sawada sneaked up behind Riko and Haruna by having both of their hands to go under their shirts and feeling their breasts, and because they raised their shirts, and their skirts were at their hips, their stomachs were exposed. Both girls had a bit of a belly, but it didn't both them. Riko had a four-sided diamond-shaped bellybutton while Haruna had an oval shape. They lifted up their bra to make their breasts pop out, and they began feeling their bare naked breasts. Risa was feeling Riko's breasts while Mio was feeling Haruna's breasts.

Haruna: Hey!

Riko: (Tries to get herself free from Risa's grip, but Risa seems to have a good grip on Riko's breasts), Risa, stop it!

Risa is sixteen years old has brown eyes with dirty blond hair that went down to her shoulders. Risa is also 5'4 feet tall, and weighs 120 pounds, and had great-looking breasts and legs, which her breasts were a 34 C. Her three sizes are B83-W60-H85. Her best friend was Mio Sawada. She is fifteen years old and has light brown eyes and long dark brown hair, but she normally had her hair in pigtails to make it look shorter then it is. Mio is 5'0 feet tall and weighs 100 pounds, and her breasts size is a 34 B. Her three measurements are B73-W56-H76.

Risa: (Feeling Riko's breasts) Ohhhh, it feels like your boobs have gotten bigger, Riko.

Mio: (Feeling Haruna's breasts) Same for you, Haruna, your boobs feel like they've gotten bigger too.

Risa and Mio began playing with Riko's and Haruna's pink nipples, making them hard, which makes the girls moan.

Haruna: (Trying to get free from Mio's grip) Mio... please... (Mio then starts kissing Haruna by the neck)

Riko: (Tries to get herself free from Risa's grip, but Risa seems to have a good grip on Riko's breasts) Seriously, you two, why do you always do that?

Risa: Come on, Riko, you have such a nice figure. (Starts sucking on Riko's nipples)

Riko: (Moans) Well still, if Yui saw you doing that, she'd scream "SHAMELESS!" (The girls then start laughing)

?: I do not sound like that!

The girls turn around and see Yui Kotegawa, the head of the disciplinary committee. Yui is sixteen years old. She has brown eyes and long black hair that went to her hip. She is 5'3 feet tall and weighed 135 pounds, and her breasts size are 32 D. Some say that Yui is one of the most beautiful girls in the school, and could even rival Riko's good looks, their butt and legs are the same, but Yui's breasts were bigger by one cup.

Mio: Uh-Oh, it looks like Yui overheard you.

Yui: You're not mocking me, are you Riko? Do you know what happened to the last girl that mocked me? (The girls remain silent) They were expelled, that's what happened!

Riko: I assure you, Yui, I wasn't mocking you. I was just telling Risa and Mio what would happen if they didn't stop their perverted ways.

Yui: I see. You two should let them go.

Risa: Aw, are you jealous, Yui?

Mio lifts up Yui's shirt and bra to make her breasts to bounce out, allowing us to see her entire body. Yui has an amazing body and breasts. Just like Riko and Haruna, she too had a bit of a belly, but she doesn't mind it since she always wears her bottoms at her hip. Mio checks Yui out and sees that she had a teardrop-shaped bellybutton.

Mio: (Lifts up Yui's shirt and bra to make her breasts pop out) You do have an impressive pair yourself, you know. (Starts feeling them)

Yui turns bright red as she was going to scream with Riko, and Haruna covers their ears.

Yui: SHAMELESS!

While Yui was screaming at Risa and Mio, a certain boy was watching the girls from a far distance and had his eyes on Riko Yuuki. And that was Kenichi Saruyama. Saruyama has black eyes and spiky black hair. He is 5'4 feet tall and weighed 155 pounds. When Saruyama wasn't running the Riko Yuuki fan club, we would be stalking Riko, and try to take a peek up her skirt and see what color her panties were for the day, and in case you ask, today Riko was wearing blue panties for the day.

Saruyama: Oh, Riko Yuuki, such a beautiful girl you are! Your beautiful face, your positive attitude, your great-looking legs, your nice firm butt, and let's not forget your perky 38 C size breasts. Seriously, it's like your entire body was carved by angels. Someday, you will be mine, Riko Yuuki!

Riko: Huh? (Turns her head to Saruyama's direction, which he quickly hides from the other side of the wall to keep himself getting caught by Riko and her friends)

Haruna: Is something wrong, Riko?

Riko: I thought I heard someone say my name... I guess it was just my imagination.

Risa: Ohhhh, is it your fantasy boyfriend?

Riko: (Her face turns light red) As if! I don't have a fantasy boyfriend. (They keep walking till Saruyama is unable to see Riko and her friends)

Saruyama: Shit, that was too close, a second longer, and she would've seen me.

?: Saruyama!

Saruyama: Huh?

Saruyama turns his head and sees Nakajima, the second in command of the Riko Yuuki fan club. He is eighteen years old. He has dark green hair and black eyes. He is 5'4 feet tall and weighed 145 pounds.

Nakajima: Are you stalking Riko-Chan again?

Saruyama quickly covers Nakajima's mouth and hides around the next corner to hide from Riko and her friends.

Riko: Okay, now I know for sure that I heard someone say my name this time.

Mio: Maybe they want to ask you out?

Riko: In their dreams.

A little later, Riko and her friends were out of sight, and Saruyama released Nakajima by pulling his hand off of his mouth.

Saruyama: You idiot! Are you TRYING to have them hear you! You're lucky they didn't go searching where their voices came from because if they did, we would be screwed?

Nakajima: How screwed?

Saruyama: Like, we would be expelled! Fan clubs are forbidden in this school, and if Yui were to find out that we were running a fan club, she would have all of our asses!

Nakajima: Or we could have her ass. If you know what I mean.

Saruyama: Will you be serious for once?! I know Yui has a sweet ass, but we need to watch out for her. She may have a stunning body and is really cute. But inside that amazing cute girl is the devil himself! She makes people like us' lives a living hell. And if she were to find out that we had a fan club, especially to one of the female students, who knows what she would do to us!

Nakajima: I agree with you on that one. By the way, do you know what color of panties Yui is wearing today?

Saruyama: I don't know. But I do know that Riko is wearing light blue panties today.

Nakajima: Actually, you could try to imagine yourself licking her pussy and about to do it with Riko-chan.

Saruyama: Yeah, I could.

Later on, after school, Saruyama was standing at the gate to the exit of the school grounds, and he saw Riko coming his way.

Saruyama: (Thinking) Okay, this is it, she's coming this way. All I have to do is ask her out! That's all I have to do, all I have to do is ask Riko out, that's it. (Sees Riko getting closer to him, to the point where they were only ten centimeters away from each other) (Thinking) Now's my chance! (To Riko) Yuuki Riko!

Riko: (Looks Saruyama), Huh?

Saruyama: Will you please...

Girl 1: (Before Saruyama could finish, a mob of angry girls approaches Saruyama) Hey you!

Saruyama: Huh? (Turns and sees the angry mob of girls) Oh no!

Girl 2: Give us our panties back, you pervert!

Saruyama: Wait, can this wait, I'm...

Girl 3: GET HIM!

Saruyama: (The angry mob of girls ran towards Saruyama, forcing him to run away from the girls, he even jumped over the fence to hopefully slow the girls down, Yui, who was watching from a far distance was trying her best not to laugh at Saruyama's bad luck) DAMMIT! OF ALL ANGRY MOBS, WHY DO THEY PICK NOW TO CHASE ME?!

Riko: (Riko stood there, watching Saruyama running away from the angry mob) That guy stole all those girls' panties? What a pervert. (She then started walking back home)

* * *

Later, Riko went back home and saw her younger sister Mikan at the kitchen, getting dinner ready. Mikan is fifteen years old. She has golden-brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She is 5'2 feet tall and weighed 130 pounds. Her breast size was an impressive 38 B. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and a white mini-skirt. She had a nice round butt that was covered by her light green panties. Mikan always wore mini skirts. She rarely wore shorts but never wore pants. She would always wear panties under her skirts, never shorts. Of all the mini skirts that she owns, they always go down above her thighs. Meaning if she were to bend over, her butt would be exposed for everyone to see.

After steering the corn, she put the stove on low heat and stretched her arms. The shirt that Mikan was wearing, she has had that shirt since she was eight years old. However, she obviously had outgrown that shirt, because when she stretched her arms, this made her shirt to rise above her belly and her four-sided diamond-shaped bellybutton. Mikan always did have a bit of a belly. Her skirt would always at her hip line, not even trying to hide her belly. Mikan didn't mind her belly the way it was, and all the other girls that she's been with in the past seem to like it, they like to feel it. The boys at her school even like it. She has no desire to lose weight. She isn't fat by any means. She just has a bit of a belly, that's all. Just because girls have a bit of a belly doesn't make them fat, and Mikan knows this.

Riko: I'm home.

Mikan: Hey, Riko, I'm in the kitchen.

Riko: Okay, I'm going to get started on those weeds, just need to get changed.

Mikan: Okay.

Riko went into her room and took off her school uniform, while still keeping her blue bra and panties on. She then put on a white t-shirt and red shorts and headed outside to do the garden. While Riko was at the garden pulling out weeds, she saw Saruyama still being chased by the angry mob of girls.

Riko: Seriously, that guy is still being chased by those girls? Wow, those girls are really determined.

After a few hours of pulling out weeds in the guarding, Riko soon had dinner with Mikan.

Riko: So, Mikan, how was school?

Mikan: Oh, you know, the usual stuff, the boys always asking me out, but me telling them that I'm not interested.

Riko: You got it lucky, at least you don't have a whole fan club about you and being run by a bunch of perverts.

Mikan: Wow, really?

Riko: Yeah, it's sick and perverted, in fact, all the boys at my school are all perverts there, Mom always asks me why I don't have a boyfriend yet, well that's why every boy at my school are all perverts.

Mikan: Why do you think I didn't want to go to the same high school as you? All the boys there may be annoying, but at least they're not perverts.

Riko: Yeah, you have it easy. Its that principle, he's a bad example to the boys everywhere. (Stands up) Anyways, thanks for the meal Mikan, I'm going to go have a bath, I need to wash this dirt off of me. Care to join me?

Mikan: Not this time, Riko, I have a book report that is due tomorrow, so I need to start cracking on it.

Riko: Okay.

Riko and Mikan would normally have a bath together, but because of Mikan's homework, that's normally not going to be the case for today. Riko went to her room to pick out some clothes. She took out a green nightgown and a pair of white panties and headed to the bathroom. Once Riko opened the bathroom door, there was a change room in the hallway and the bathroom itself. Riko began to strip out of her clothes until she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Here we see Riko's figure. Riko had an amazing body. Just like her younger sister Mikan, she too has a bit of a belly and four-sided diamond-shaped bellybutton. Riko always did have a bit of a belly. All her bottoms would always be at her hip line, not even trying to hide her belly. Meaning if she were to raise her hands up and her shirt rises above her bellybutton, her belly would be exposed for everyone to see. Riko doesn't mind her belly the way it was, and Risa and Mio seem to like it, they like to feel it. The boys at her school even like it. She has no desire to lose weight. She isn't fat by any means. She just has a bit of a belly, that's all.

Riko puts her dirty clothes on one shelf, and the clean pair of clothes on another shelf, she then took off her blue bra, revealing her 38 C breasts with her semi-hard pink nipples. (For some odd reason, it was a little chilly in the changing room) Once she took off her bra, she put it where her dirty clothes were.

Riko: (Massaging her breasts) Man, feels good just to take off a bra after a long day.

After feeling herself up, Riko proceeds to take off her panties, revealing her nice bubble-shaped soft butt, and her semi hairy crotch. Riko usually shaves off her pubic hair along with the rest of her body. However, the last time she shaved, it was last week, and it was starting to grow a small bush. So far, it was only an inch long.

After Riko took off her panties and put it where her dirty clothes were, she entered the bathroom itself and started running the water in the bathtub. She then took out a razor and shaving cream, grabbed the nearby stool and bucket, and poured it with warm water and poured it all over her body, making sure to have most of the water on her legs. She then sits on the stool with her legs wide open to allow us the readers to get a clear view of her pink pussy. After Riko sat down and began to rub her legs and looked down and saw that she now had a small bush of pubic hair, and noticed that her legs were a bit prickly. She took her razor and shaving cream and began shaving her legs. After a few minutes, Riko finished shaving her legs, which were now soft and smooth once again.

Riko: (Feeling her now shaves legs) Ah, that's better. (Feels her thighs) Just the way I like it.

Although Riko did shave her legs, she did not touch her pussy. She then looks at it and sees that her pussy is yet to be shaved. After running the water and washing herself up, she began to relax in the hot tub.

Riko: (Relaxing in the hot tub) Man, what a day. You know, you would think that after all these years, I would have a boyfriend by now, but that doesn't seem to be the case because all the men at my school are all perverts, they only see girls as sex objects, not as human beings. All I want is a decent man that isn't too crazy about a girl's body and well manured too. Is that too hard to ask? Oh, who am I kidding? It probably is.

Just then, a small ball of light appears on top of the water in front of Riko) Huh? What's that? (Just then, the ball of light started getting bigger and bigger, and brighter and brighter, right to the point where it started to blind Riko, that she had no choice but to close her eyes.

Riko: (Shielding her eyes) What the Hell is going on?!

The light was so bright, that is was filling up the bath itself. Just then, light burst out, filling up the whole bathroom and totally blinding Riko. After the light wore off, Riko began to open her eyes, at first her vision slowly was blurry, but slowly got focused again. As her vision was coming back to her, she could see that someone was standing in front of her, but she couldn't make it out who was in front of her. Once her vision fully came back to her, she could see who it was, and she was going to get the biggest shock of her life. Standing in front of Riko was a handsome yet naked ripped young man who was around Riko's age, and had his eyes closed. He had long black hair with a little bit of pink on it that went down to his shoulders. His arms, shoulders, arms, chest, stomach, legs and feet were hairless as if no inch of hair was nowhere in sight, his crotch area though did have hair on it, in fact, it looked like that this man has never shaved down there once in his lifetime. Although his pubic hair is an inch long, his dick was clearly seen, and it was three and a half inches long, and one and a half inches thick, but that was only because he wasn't hard. When Riko saw this naked man, her face started turning dark red, and steam started coming out of her body, and that's not because the water was too hot. The man began to open his eyes, revealing that he had emerald green eyes, and the first thing he sees is the wall above Riko and looks around his surroundings. After taking a look at his surroundings, he starts to grin.

?: (Victory laughs) Take that you chumps!

Riko: Uh... Um... (She was going scream top of her lungs)

?: (Sees Riko), Huh?

Riko and the boy look at each other and lock eyes for the first time.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Note: Looks like Riko just got a sudden surprise, how will this play out? Find out in the next chapter.**

**I hope you and Loved the first chapter, and that it has made you want to come back for more. As of this entry, I've already made eight chapters in advance. So hopefully, you will guys won't be singing another Hiatus for this story for a while.**

**Anyways my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out.**


	2. Ch 2: The Boy Who Fell From The Sky

**Note: Here is Chapter Two Of Gender Swap. **

**Hope you enjoy:**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky:**

* * *

Once the young man sees Riko in the tub, he realizes that he came to her while she was having a bath, and to make matters worse, he saw Riko's naked body, at least the upper half of it anyways. Once the naked young man saw Riko's naked body, he began to get hard. Riko then looked down and saw the young man's dick get hard. She watched his dick go from three and a half inches long (Non-hard) to seven inches long and three inches thick, (Fully hard) once the young man's dick got fully hard, it was now touching Riko's lips, and because Riko's mouth was partly open, (Due to the shock) the tip of his dick was just inside her mouth, and her tongue just five millimeters away from the tip. All Riko had to do was move her tongue slightly, and she would get a taste. When the young man saw the tip of his dick touching Riko's lips, his face turned light red and got even harder. Riko felt the young man's dick get harder and she started freaking out even more, which made her open her mouth more, allowing the headpiece of the young man's dick to enter Riko's mouth fully, and her warm tongue under the headpiece, allowing Riko to get a taste of his dick, which for some reason, tasted like gingerbread. Once the young man felt Riko accidentally licking the headpiece of his dick, he let out a soft moan, which also made him even harder. Once Riko felt the young man's dick get harder again, her eyes blacked out, and her body turned a very dark red. That's when Riko let out a scream, which could be heard in the living room, where Mikan was, who was reading a novel for one of her classes.

Once Mikan heard Riko scream, she dashed towards the bathroom, worried for her big sister.

Mikan: (Enters the changing room) Riko, what happened?!

Riko: (Crawls out of the bathroom wearing a towel around her body, with her face completely dark red and steam coming out of her head) Th... There's a... (Points behind her) na... na... naked man... in the bathroom!

Mikan: (Her face turns light red) WHAT?! (Goes to the bathroom, and her surprise, and to Riko's, there was no naked man in sight) What naked man? I don't see him.

Riko: WHAT?! (Gets back up on her feet and goes back to the bathroom, and to her surprise, the naked young man was gone) Okay, what the hell?! He was there a minute ago!

Mikan: Riko, I understand that you're at that age, but if you can't tell the difference between wild fantasies and reality, then I'll be embarrassed to be your younger sister.

Riko: I didn't imagine him, he was real! I even touched his... (She pauses, not wanting to traumatize her sister)

Mikan: (Confused) His what?

Riko: Nevermind, long story short, he looked real and felt real!

Mikan: Whatever. (She then leaves)

Feeling defeated, Riko began to dry herself off. After trying off, she wrapped a towel around her body and began walking up the stairs to her bedroom. There we see hair bubble shaped butt up against her towel.

Riko: I swear, that guy was real. He looked real, sounded real, felt real, and... (her face turns bright red) even... tasted... seriously, why did his dick taste like gingerbread? (Sighs) If it was a fantasy, (Opens the door to her room), then I'm screwed up in the head. (When Riko entered her room, she saw the same naked man sitting on her bed, only this time, he had a yellow towel wrapped around his hip to cover his junk) What the...

?: Um... hello... I hope you don't mind me borrowing your towel.

Riko: (It took a few seconds for Riko to realize that that man was the same naked man in the bath with her, and once she saw him in her room, her face turned dark red) WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU?!

?: Me? I'm Rid.

Riko: R-Rid?

Rid: Yep, I came from Planet Deviluke.

Riko: Planet Deviluke? Wait, are you saying that you're an alien?

Rid: Well, I guess for you Earthlings, I guess I am. (Riko stood there completely speechless) What? Don't you believe me? (He then stands up) I guess I'll show you. (While still facing Riko, and still having his towel around his hip, a tail black suddenly came out from under Rid's towel. The tail itself seemed to be a three-sided spear blade attached to his tail) See, Earthlings don't have these, right?

Riko: Okay, I get it, you're an alien, but why is there a three-headed spear attached to your tail?

Rid: (Looks at the headed spear on his tail) Oh this? I got the spear after I turned thirteen.

Riko: Oh, I see, well that's good to know that you weren't born with it.

Rid: Yeah, that would hurt my mom a lot. Of course, not all Devilukeans get weapons attached to their tails, only Devilukeans warriors that have proved themselves can have a weapon grown from their tails, and I ended up getting the same tail that my father ended up getting after he finishes his training. Having a weapon attached to your tail shows that you completed all the training requirements to be recognized as a Devilukean warrior.

Riko: (Notices all the scars all over Rid's body) And you got the spear after turning thirteen? Plus, by the looks of those scars, the training must have been brutal.

Rid: (Chuckles and looks at his scars) Yeah, it was very tough. My father made me train to become a Deviluke warrior after I started walking, which I was two years old when I learned how to walk.

Riko: You were two years old when you started training?! That's rough.

Rid: Yeah it was, my father and my trainers, didn't hold any punches.

Riko: Okay, but here's what I don't understand? Why did you appear in the bathtub, completely naked I may add! Seriously, I can still taste your... (Her face turns dark red) thing!

Rid: (Nervously chuckles and blushes) Yeah, sorry about that, it was an automatic reaction when I saw you naked, I automatically... (Blushes) Well... you know. Anyways... um... to answer your question, that's because I used this! (Shows a white bracelet with a face of a demon on it around his left wrist) I call it Pyon-Pyon Warp. Sadly, I can't specify the location that I'm about to be, but it does make it possible for any living thing to warp to a short distance. Sadly though there seems to be a glitch in it, because whenever the user uses it, their clothes are left behind, meaning they are completely naked when they get to their destination.

Riko: Warp?

Rid: Yep, I used it when I was about to get captured.

Riko: Wait, you were about to get captured, as in people were chasing you?

Rid: That's right. I thought it was a good idea to hide on planet Earth for a while and lay low, but my pursuers managed to follow me, and they were about to capture me. If I didn't use this bracelet, they would've captured me for sure.

Riko: But I don't get it, who would want to capture you?

Rid: (Looks sad) Well... you see...

?: RID-SAMA!

Rid: (Looks at the person destination) Huh?

Just then, some sort of alien came in flying through the opened window in Riko's room. The alien had a white round head, two thick black swirls for eyes, and seemed to have no nose or a mouth. The alien was also wearing a white jacket with yellow edges with a blue shirt underneath, along with a red tie in between the jacket, along with a white pair of shoes, it also appeared to be two feet tall.

?: Are you okay Rid-sama?

Riko: What the? Who's he?

Rid: Peke! (Both Rid and Peke hug) Thank goodness you're okay. I was scared that you didn't make it.

Peke: No need to worry about me Rid-sama, I was able to get a fair distance away from our pursuers.

Rid: That's good to know.

Riko: (Thinking) That... thing doesn't seem to have a mouth, and yet it's able to talk. How is that possible?

Peke: (Notices Riko) Rid-sama, who is that earth woman over there!

Rid: She lives here. (Looks at Riko) By the way, I haven't asked your name yet.

Riko: Oh you haven't? (Thinks about it for a minute) Oh, that's right, I haven't told you my name haven't I? It's Riko.

Rid: It's nice to meet you Riko. (Looks at Peke) This here is Peke.

Peke: Nice to meet you.

Rid: She's an all-purpose costume robot that I created.

Riko: (Shocked and thinking) Wait, that thing is a girl?! (To Rid and Peke) Wait, a costume robot?

Rid: Yeah, I'll even show you, but first I'm going to have to ask you to look the other way.

Riko: Huh? Why?

Rid: Well, you don't want to see my... (Blushes) You know what, do you?

Riko: (Thinks about it for a minute, then realizes what Rid is talking about) OH! Right. (Turns around, having her back towards Rid)

Rid: (Takes off his towel) Okay Peke, do you think!

Peke: Okay! (Just then, a burst of light came out of Peke, five seconds later, the bright light died down, and Riko stood there confused on what was going on)

Rid: Okay, you can look now! (Riko turns around, and to her surprise, Peke was gone, and Rid was wearing a black leather jacket done up with a white badge on the jacket with two thick black swirls on it and a pair of blue jeans, along with black boots, also, the pink part of his hair was done up in a ponytail) Ta-Da! So how do I look?

Riko: (Thinking) Holy crap, he looks so handsome in that getup! (To Rid) Um... It looks good on you.

Peke: So Rid-sama, now that we got away from our pursuers, what are we going to do now?

Rid: (Puts his finger on his chin) Hmm, that's a good question.

Before Rid could make up a decision on what to do next, two suited men came into Riko's room and surrounded Rid they were the same men that were chasing Rid at the beginning of the chapter.

Red Hair Man: We finally found you Rid. Who would have thought that you would be so troublesome!

Rid: (Makes an angry face) Peke...

Peke: Y-Yes?

Rid: Didn't I tell you to be careful about those who may follow you?!

Peke: Y-Yes, yes you did.

Rid: DAMN IT PEKE! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT THESE GUYS DON'T FOLLOW YOU! NOW EVERYTHING THAT WE WORKED SO HARD ON HAS GONE DOWN THE CRAPPER!

Peke: I'm sorry Rid-sama, please forgive me!

Riko: (Thinking) These must be the guys that were trying to capture Rid earlier, they look really tough!

Red Hair Man: Enough of this! (Grabs Rid by the wrist) You're coming back with us, rather you like it or not!

Rid: (Just then, his eyes suddenly turned blood red) UNHAND ME YOU BASTARD! (Punches the red-haired man in the stomach, making him release his grip Rid's wrist, then Rid punched the red-haired man in the face, making him fly into a nearby wall, thankfully, Rid managed to hold back that way the red hair man wouldn't go through the wall, just slam into it) I TOLD YOU ONCE AND I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN! IM NOT COMING BACK!

Black Hair Man: Oh really? Would you still say that even if your lady friend is in danger?

Rid: Huh?

Riko: (Rid turns around and sees the black hair man holding Riko down and having a knife at her neck, Riko struggles to get free, but the man has too good of a grip on her) Let go off me you bastard!

Rid: RIKO! (Attempts to save Riko from the black-haired man's grasp)

Black Hair Man: Not so fast, one step further and I'll cut her throat open!

Rid: You bastard, leave Riko alone! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!

Black Hair Man: Ah, but that's where you're wrong Rid, you see, she was in the same room as us, was she not? We shouldn't leave any witnesses.

Red Hair Man: (Gets back up) Damn it Smutts, you don't have to go that far! We can just wipe out her memory of her ever seeing us. We don't have to kill her!

Smutts: Shut up Maul, you want Rid to come with us right? Well, this is the perfect way to get him to come with us. (To Rid) So Rid, you have two options. One, you come with us, and we'll spare this girl's life, or two, you stay on this planet, and we kill this girl right in front of you! Better think wisely.

Peke: Rid-sama, what are we going to do?

Rid: (Trying to keep his temper in check) I don't know, I don't see a lot of good options here!

Smutts: Better hurry up boy! (Rips Riko out of her towel, showing Rid her naked body) Time is running out!

Riko: (Blushes hard) Hey, what do you think you're doing?!

Rid: (Blushes hard when he saw Riko naked) Hey, what do you think you're doing Smutts?!

Smutts: The longer you stall, the more I will feel this girl up. Even you must agree that she has a nice body.

Maul: Damn it Smutts, stop it! There's no need to do this!

Smutts: SHUT THE FUCK UP MAUL! Its been too long since I had a good fuck! (Starts rubbing Riko's stomach and started to rub his way down to her pussy) Plus, I've always wanted to know it would feel like (Has his hand touching the tip of Riko's pubic hair) fucking an Earth woman.

Riko: YOU FUCKING PERVERT! (Kicks Smutts in the balls, making him scream in pain, lets go of Riko, and grabs his balls and falls to his knees)

Rid: (Rid then kicks Maul in the face, sending him slamming into the wall once again) Riko!

Rid grabs Riko by the hand, and they go out the window running on the rooftops of the houses of Riko's neighborhood, all while Riko was butt naked.

Smutts: (Gets back on his feet) Damn that bitch! She'll pay for that! (Runs after Rid and Riko)

Maul: (Gets back on his feet) Damn it, Maul! (Runs after Maul to catch Rid and Riko, after ten seconds, Maul catches up to Smutts) You know, this wouldn't be happening if you didn't feel that girl up!

Smutts: Oh shut up Maul!

While Maul and Smutts were chasing down Rid and Riko, Haruna, who was walking her dog out for his nightly walk, saw four shadow figures running at the rooftops of all the houses of the neighborhood)

Haruna: Huh? Are those robbers? (Takes a closer look and sees that one of the shadow figures is Riko running with Rid) Huh? Riko? And who's that boy she's with? Is she naked, or are my eyes playing tricks on me?

While Haruna was trying to figure out why Riko was running on the rooftops naked with a boy she's never seen before, Saruyama, who just gave the angry mob of girls the slip, was at an ally way catching his breath.

Saruyama: (Panting) Finally... (Panting) lost... (Panting) those... (Panting) girls! (Panting some more) Man... those girls were relentless. (He then looks up and sees four shadow figures running at the rooftops of all the houses of the neighborhood) Huh? Are those robbers? (Takes a closer look and sees that one of the shadow figures is Riko, who is naked running with Rid) What the Hell?! Is that Riko? Is she naked?! And who's that guy she's with?! Wait? Don't tell me... that she's seeing that man?! NO! This can't be happening! This just can't be happening!

?: Oh, I'm afraid it is.

Saruyama: Huh? (Turns around and sees the angry mob of girls, only this time, they were holding torches and pitchforks) OH COME ON!

Girl 1: GET HIM! (The girls then ran towards Saruyama, making him flee from them)

Saruyama: COME ON GIRLS, CAN WE CONTINUE THIS IN THE MORNING?!

Girl 2: WE'LL CHASE YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU GIVE US OUR PANTIES BACK!

Saruyama: I PROMISE, I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR PANTIES BACK! JUST PLEASE STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!

Girl 3: NO CHANCE IN HELL!

Saruyama: OH COME ON! DON'T BE LIKE THAT!

While the angry mob of girls was chasing down Saruyama, Maul and Smutts continued to chase Rid and Riko down.

Smutts: That bitch is going to pay for even THINKING about kicking me in the balls! (Just then, blue energy started gathering into his right hand, then he made a fist with the hand still covered in the blue energy) TAKE THIS YOU BITCH! (Throws a huge ball of energy towards Riko, hoping that it will kill her)

Rid: (Sees the ball of energy heading towards Riko) RIKO WATCH OUT! (Wraps himself around Riko, thus taking the hit instead of Riko, once the blast hit Rid, which was meant for Riko, screamed in pain and fell to the ground)

Maul: You idiot, you hit Rid!

Smutts: Yeah, and your point?

Maul: We're supposed to bring him back ALIVE! Remember?!

Smutts: (Thinks about it) Oh yeah! Now I remember!

Maul: (Facepalm and sighs) You better hope Rid is still alive after that blast! (Headed down to where Rid and Riko were).

Back down at ground level, Riko was laying in the middle of the road, with her legs wide open, and Rid eating her pussy. At least, that's what it looked like. When Riko and Rid got hit by the blast, they fell to the road with Rid's legs wide open and Rid falling face-first into her crotch. Rid's nose was resting on Riko's pubic hair and his libs were resting on her pussy. To make matters worse, he was also breathing on Riko's pussy, and Riko was feeling it. Riko was moaning as she could feel Rid breathing on her pussy.

Riko: (Moans) Rid... (Moans) Please... (Moans) Wake up! (Moans)

There was no response. Rid continued to breathe on Riko's pussy, unknowingly giving her pleasure. As he continued to breathe on her pussy, it began to get wet, and her thighs were starting to tightening up. Riko was not used to receiving pleasure, so her pussy was super sensitive. Her pink nipples were also hard too due to being naked in the cool night. Her body was also moving around a lot since she was getting pleasure, which would make her breasts jiggle.

Peke: Rid-Sama! Please wake up.

Rid struggles to open his eyes, and groans in pain, he began waking up after smelling something sweet. When his vision came back to focus, he realized that he was resting on Riko's crotch, where he got a good look at Riko's wet pussy and noticed that the sweet smell that he was smelling was coming from there. He looked at Riko and realized that the pussy he was looking at belonged to Riko, he then looked at it again. Riko turned her head and saw that Rid was now staring at her pussy, and his hands on her thighs, which made her blushed red.

Riko: (Blushing red due to being embarrassed) Rid...

Rid's face turned dark red after seeing a girl's pussy for the first time, and after he realized what he was doing, he quickly backed away from Riko.

Rid: Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you! (He helps her up) Peke, are you okay?

Peke: Yes Rid-sama, I'm fine.

Rid: Good. Okay, we better get moving before...

Maul: Don't bother! (Lands in front of Rid and Riko) We're ending this game of cat and mouse!

Rid: (Grabs Riko by the hand) Come on Riko! (Both Rid and Riko try to make a run for it, but before they could get any further, Smutts throws a truck is at their direction, blocking their path) Shit, they blocked our path!

Riko: (Thinking) That's some crazy strength that these aliens have! (Sees the driver in the driver's seat of the truck, barely alive) (To Rid) There's someone still in that truck!

Smutts: Oops, let me fix that! (Shoots a beam at the driver, thus killing him, Rid and Riko stood there horrified that they just watched an innocent man get killed, and they couldn't do anything to save him, and Smutts smiles) That's better!

Rid: (Turns around to face Maul and Smutts and sounds pissed off) Smutts! You didn't have to do that!

Smutts: Why do you even care? It's not like he was a Deviluke, he's an Earthling, just like your "Girlfriend."

Rid: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Smutts: You are a Deviluke Rid, the most powerful race in the universe, anyone that ISN'T a Deviluke is beneath you, you shouldn't even bother with them. And yet here you are, caring for the lives of these Earthlings. Including that Earth woman, you barely know her, and yet you risk your life for her. If she were a Deviluke, I would understand, but an Earthling? That bitch isn't worth your time.

Maul: Smutts, what are you doing?

Smutts: Opening his eyes, that's what I'm doing.

Rid: (Has his head down, and there is sudden darkness covering his eyes) So you're telling me... that anyone that isn't a Deviluke... is all expendable?

Smutts: That's right, they are all beneath you! You shouldn't waste your time with anyone that ISN'T a Deviluke!

Rid: (His hair slowly started to raise and get spiky) Well, if that's the case... (He then looks at Smutts with his hair raised and spiky and his green eyes turned blood red) WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'RE EXPENDABLE TOO?!

Smutts: Wait, what?!

Just then, Rid put his hands together and started gathering energy as a red aura surrounded Rid.

Maul: Oh Shit! Please, Prince Rid, don't do it!

Riko: Wait... PRINCE?!

Maul: Smutts is sorry, he's sorry for saying those things! (To Smutts) Isn't that right Smutts? (Smutts doesn't say anything) Don't just stand there Smutts, apologize already! (Smutts continues to stand there saying nothing) DAMN IT SMUTTS! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE STUBBORN! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!

Smutts wasn't stubborn, he was frozen in fear, right to the point where he was unable to say a word. Whenever Rid had his eyes red, and his hair upright and spiky, he has entered his battle mode, whenever he enters his battle mode, he's a completely different person.

Rid: YOU'RE THE SCUM OF THE UNIVERSE SMUTTS! NOW DIE! (Fires an energy beam at Smutts)

When Smutts saw the beam heading towards him, his whole life flashed before his eyes. Just when the beam was about to Smutts, Maul suddenly speared Smutts out of the way from the beam, thus saving him. Seeing that his beam missed and that it was heading toward a house, Rid quickly moved his hands up to have his beam to shoot towards the sky, keeping himself from killing an innocent family.

Smutts: Oh God, my life flashed before my very eyes.

Maul: We need to retreat for now and rethink our strategy. We can't beat him like this! (Both Smutts and Maul started making a run for it by hopping a building to building at a fast pace)

Rid: YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN YOU BASTARDS!

Peke: Rid-Sama, please calm down, you're starting to scare me, you're even scaring miss Riko.

Rid: (Once he hears Riko's name, Rid began to calm down as his eyes returned to green and his hair was going back to normal, once he calmed down, he then took his attention to Riko) Sorry that you had to see that Riko. What Smutts said back there made me mad, are you okay by the way?

Riko: (Still trying to make sense of what just happened) Um... I'm okay.

Rid: That's good. Those guys should leave us alone for the time being. (Rid then picks Riko up bride style)

Riko: What the? (She soon blushed when Rid was carrying her like a bride)

Rid: Come on, let's take you back home. (Just then, a pair of demon shaped wings came out from Rid's back and started flying back to Riko's house)

Riko: Do... you even know where I live?

Rid: I just need to retrace our steps, it shouldn't be too far. (After a minute of flying, Rid takes Riko home by flying to the window to Riko's room, the same window that they used to escape from Maul and Smutts. Once they got to the window, Riko then climbed in, thus re-entering her room while Rid stayed outside) Well... I guess I'll see you later.

Riko: Um... wait, before you go...

Rid: Yes?

Just then, Riko suddenly kissed Rid in the lips, and it was just a quick kiss, not a passionate kiss in case you're asking. After Riko quickly kissed Rid, Rid's face then turns dark red.

Rid: (Blushing red) Um... a-anyways... I'll... s-see... y-you... l-later...

Peke: Rid-Sama, are you okay? Your body heat is increasing at a rapid rate.

Rid: I'm... f-fine. L-Lets go. (Flies up)

After watching Rid fly off to the point where she couldn't see him anymore, she then had her back to the wall near the window, feeling her heart rate rapidly increasing.

Riko: Oh man, what a night. (Notices the sweat on her naked) Oh man, after all that excitement, I'm all sweaty now. I guess I'll take a quick bath before going to bed. Mikan should be in bed by now so I won't have to worry about answering questions that I can't answer knowing that she'll find me nuts. (Heads to the bathroom) I can't believe I was naked through all of that.

* * *

The next morning, Riko is seen walking to school wearing her school uniform.

Riko: Man, I couldn't sleep at all last night, I couldn't stop thinking about Rid. (Remembers about kissing Rid in the lips, and watching his face heat up) (Blushes) I can't believe I kissed him last night though. I barely know the guy, and yet I just kissed him after everything was said and done. (Her face then turns even darker red) I... I think I'm in...

?: Riko?

Riko: (Turns her head to the person who called her name, and soon enough, it was Haruna, who was seeing Riko in her blushed face) AH! Haruna! (She shakes her head at a rapid pace to shake the blushing out of her face and to get Rid out of her mind) Haruna, what a surprise!

Haruna: Are you okay, your face was red for a minute there.

Riko: Oh that? I um... (Puts her hand behind her head and smiles) had a really hot shower before heading out and I'm still feeling the effects.

Haruna: Oh, I see... Riko, there's a question that I want to ask you.

Riko: Huh? What is it?

Haruna: Last night while I was walking Maron out for his nightly walk, I saw four people running on the rooftops, and one of them looked a lot like you. Was that you running on the rooftops of those houses that night with those three men?

Riko: (Freaks out and her face turns pale) (Thinking) Shit, she saw us last night?! Shit, I... I have to come up with something convincing. If I tell her what happened last night, she'll think I'm crazy! (To Haruna) Um... You saw me running on the rooftops?

Haruna: Yes I did, and you were naked too. At least, I think it was you or it was someone else who looks exactly like you

Riko: (Blushes hard) Um...

While Riko was telling Haruna a convincing story on why she was running on the rooftops with Rid, Maul, and Smutts, Saruyama emerges from a nearby garbage can, who was in hiding from the angry mob of girls who chased him all night long. Saruyama only got three hours' worth of sleep after hiding in the garbage can to give the girls the slip.

Saruyama: Oh man, its morning all ready? I think I only got a few hours' worths of sleep. (Sees Riko and Haruna) Wait, is that Riko? This is it. I must ask her out now while I have the chance! (Quickly gets out of the garbage can and runs towards Riko and Haruna) RIKO!

Riko: (Stops telling Haruna her story after she hears her name being called) Huh? (Both Riko and Haruna then look at Saruyama who was running towards him, once Saruyama got about ten feet away from them, they quickly cover their noses because they could smell how bad Saruyama was after sleeping in a garbage can for a few hours) Oh God! What a stench!

Haruna: (Covering her nose) When was the last time that boy had a bath?!

Saruyama: Riko! (Now standing two feet away from Riko, and bows down to her) WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME! (Thinking) I did it. I finally asked her out. Now for her response!

?: (A man's voice) Uhhhhhhhhhh...

Saruyama: Huh? (He looks up and sees Rid standing right in front of him)

Rid: (Raises an eyebrow) Um... you do know that I'm a man, right?

Saruyama: (Once Saruyama saw Rid and realized that he accidentally asked Rid out, his face turned pale) WHAT THE HELL?! (Backs away from Rid) WHO ARE YOU, AND WHERE DID RIKO GO?!

Rid: Riko? Are you looking for her too?

Riko: Rid?

Rid: (Turns his head and sees Riko behind him) Oh Riko, there you are. (Turns his body to face Riko) I got worried after I noticed that you weren't home. (This made Riko and Haruna blush, and Saruyama's face to turn pale after hearing that Rid has been at Riko's house)

Riko: Well, I'm here now, so... what is it that you need to see me about?

Rid then took out a silver ring from his pocket, took Riko's hand and placed a silver ring on her finger.

Rid: Now we are officially engaged by the Deviluke way!

Riko was shocked at this, but before she could say anything, Rid gave Riko a passionate kiss, which caught Riko off guard. Rid was no officially her first kiss. Haruna was shocked and was blushing at this, and Saruyama's jaw to drop to the floor in comedic anime style.

After a minute, Rid separated from the kiss, leaving Riko at a shocked and confused, and blushing state.

Rid: Well, I'll see you.

Rid took out his wings and flew off.

Haruna: (Hugged Riko) Congratulations Riko! How come you never told me you were dating someone.

Saruyama: (Shocked and dumbfounded) Wha... what... what the... what the fu... WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

?: We may not be able to tell you what just happened, but we can tell you what's about to happen!

Saruyama: Huh? (Turns around and sees the angry mob of girls) OH COME ON! DON'T YOU GIRLS EVER SLEEP?!

Girl: We will not sleep until you... (Smells the stench coming from Saruyama) Ew! (The girls cover their mouths and noses) WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT SMELL?!

Saruyama: That ladies, is the smell... (Raises his arm in a praise position) of desperation.

The Mob Of Girls and Haruna: DESPERATION?!

Saruyama: That's right because you girls wouldn't leave me alone last night, I had no choice but to hide in a garbage can to give you girls the slip. So now, you have to ask yourself a question. Do you still want me, even though I smell this bad? Or will you girls do the smart thing and run! (After the girls heard what Saruyama said, they all ran off, including Haruna, who couldn't take the smell anymore)

Girl 1: This isn't over Saruyama! We will get our panties back from you one day. (Runs off)

Saruyama: (Sigh) Finally, I can now breathe easily, now that I don't have to worry about those girls for the time being. (Walks off)

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, there was a spaceship just outside of Earth, and inside, Maul and Smutts were talking to a man that appeared to be wearing dragon bone armor, both men were unable to see his face because of the shadows covering his face.

?: I see, so you were unable to capture him huh?

Maul: We're very sorry sir, we would have captured Prince Rid if Smutts here kept his big mouth shut!

Smutts: Hey!

Maul: Oh don't try to deny it, I was there when it happened. Prince Rid would be here with us if you hadn't opened your big fat mouth. But Noooooo, you just HAD to piss him off, you just had to trigger his battle mode and make him want to kill us which led us to flee.

Smutts: You're just as guilty as I am!

Maul: What the Hell are you talking about?! I was the voice of reason while you were just pissing our prince off!

Smutts: Well I...

?: ENOUGH! (Both Maul and Smutts stop arguing and immediately look at their leader) Smutts, you should know that Prince Rid has a temper, in fact, he even inherited the King's temper, you should've known better to make our price mad! If it weren't for you, Prince Rid would be with us by now.

Smutts: (Bows his head in shame) I'm sorry sir, I just couldn't help myself.

?: Very well then, I will go to Planet Earth and get him back myself. Geese, what a troublesome prince.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Ch 3: Engaged?

**Note: Here is chapter three of Gender Swap.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
Engaged?!**

It was lunchtime at Sainan High School. Riko and her friends, Risa, Mio, and Haruna are at the cafeteria eating their lunch. However, Riko was only poking at her food, as she couldn't stop thinking about Rid and the time they went through last night, and him stealing her first kiss. She also had a depressed look on her face.

Riko: (Thinking) Why am I so depressed? I can't seem to stop thinking about Rid. Am I... by chance... In love with him? (Shakes her head) No, that's ridiculous, I just met the guy last night. You can't fall in love with someone who you just met... Right?

Haruna: Riko?

Riko: (Snaps out of her thoughts) Huh?

Haruna: Aren't you going to eat your lunch? You haven't even touched it.

Riko: Oh! Right, sorry. (Starts eating her lunch)

Rissa: If I didn't know any better, I say that you're too busy thinking about a certain boy.

Riko: (Blushes) What?!

Mio: Oh yes, you even have that depressed look on your face.

Risa: Next thing you'll be doing, you'll be touching yourself while thinking of him.

Riko: (Chokes on her food after Risa say that then takes a drink of her milk) AS IF!

Mio: So is it the boy that you met earlier this morning?

Riko: What?! What makes you think I was talking to a boy this morning?!

Risa: Easy, Haruna told us.

Riko: WHAT?! (Looks at Haruna) Haruna, how could you?!

Haruna: (Blushing and feeling ashamed) I'm sorry Riko, they made me tell them.

Riko: (Riko then imagines Risa and Mio feeling Haruna up to get information from her) Risa, Mio, you perverts.

Risa: Aw, are you jealous Riko?

Riko: (Mio sneaks up behind Riko, lifts her shirt and bra up to reveal her breasts) AH!

Mio: (Starts feeling her bare breasts) Because we can pleasure you too.

Risa: (Lifts up Riko's skirt to reveal her white panties) Ohhh, wearing white panties today huh?

Risa runs her hands to rubs her thighs and starts pulling her white panties down. After Risa pulled Riko's panties down and threw them away, she opened Riko's legs as wide as she could make them see her hairy pussy. Riko was blushing red when Risa was doing this.

Riko: (Blushing red) Risa, stop it.

Risa: You have a cute pussy Riko, and you smell good down here too.

Riko: Please stop... Besides this isn't right!

Risa then rubs Riko's clit, which made her moan.

Risa: Just relax, we'll make you feel good.

Risa then placed her nose on Riko's pubic hair and began licking her pussy while Mio began sucking on Riko's hard pink nipples.

Riko: Haruna... (Moans) A little... (Moans) Help... (Moans) Here! (Moans)

Haruna: Hey you two, knock it off.

Mio: Aww, does Haruna want to join in the fun?

Haruna: (Blushes) What?! No!

Mio stops feeling Riko's breasts and walks towards Haruna, she gets down on her knees and opens Haruna's legs to reveal her pink panties.

Haruna: (Blushing hard) MIO!

Mio runs her hands to rubs her thighs and starts pulling her white panties down. After Mio pulled Haruna's panties down and threw them away, she opened Haruna's legs as wide as she could make them see her hairy pussy. Haruna had a cute pussy with a bush of pubic hair over it and surrounding it. Haruna was blushing red when Mio was doing this.

Haruna: (Blushing red) Mio, stop it.

Mio: (Strokes her pubic hair) You have a cute pussy Haruna, and you smell good down here too.

Mio then placed her nose on Haruna's pubic hair and began licking her pussy, making Haruna moan.

Yui: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!

Mio: Aww... It's the cheater of fun.

Yui: What the hell do you think this place is, a ho house?!

Risa ignores Yui and continues to lick Riko's pussy. Riko begins moans more as Riko need someone's help because she felt her climax was going to happen.

Riko: Risa, if you don't stop, you'll make me cum!

Risa keeps licking her pussy bit more and starts rubbing Riko's butt. Risa then shoved her tongue inside Riko's pussy and began licking all over her insides while rubbing her clit, making her moan louder. At this point, Riko's thighs began tightening up.

Riko: I'm about cum!

Risa smiled behind Riko's pubic hair and continued to lick her pussy.

Yui: If you two don't stop this right now, both of you will be expelled!

Risa: (Stops licking Riko's pussy but keeps rubbing her clit) Aw, you're no fun Yui.

Riko soon let out a loud moan and came all over Risa's face.

Risa: Wow that was sweet.

* * *

A little later, Rid is seen flying to Riko's school.

Peke: Rid-Sama, can I ask you a question?

Rid: Go ahead.

Peke: I understand that you're interested in this Riko woman, but are you sure she's the one for you? You do realize that if you marry her, she will be your...

Rid: I already know that.

Peke: And you're okay with that?

Rid: Yes. Besides, whenever I'm around her, I somehow feel... complete.

Peke: Complete?

Rid: I can't explain it, but it feels like that whenever I'm around Riko, I feel like I found something that I've been looking for a long time. It almost feels like... fate.

Peke: I see... But just don't rush it.

Rid: Don't worry, I won't.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, Riko is seen cleaning her pussy with a napkin after she came.

Risa: Maybe we can do more than just licking (Whispering to Riko)

Riko: (Her face was beaming red) YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH! (Just then, her phone went off) Huh? (Takes out her phone to read the text that she got, the text was from Rid, his text message read, "Hey Riko, I'll be at the roof in two minutes, can you please meet me there? I need a word with you," After reading the text message, she then puts her phone away, wondering how Rid got her number) Um... I got to get going, I'll talk to you guys later.

Mio: Hey Riko, have you forgotten?

Riko: Forget what?

Risa: Yep, she forgot.

Riko: Forget what?!

Mio: Lunch ends in five minutes

Risa: And after lunch is gym glass, so don't be too long.

Riko: Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to be that long, I... I Just need to check up on something, I'll be in the change room before you three even get your gym clothes on. (Runs off to the roof)

Risa: Okay, we'll hold on you to that.

As Riko was running to the roof, we see Riko's bubble shaped butt underneath her skirt, seeing that she didn't put her panties back on when she came.

As Riko continued to run to the roof, she was wondering what Rid wanted to talk to her about. She then started to run towards the roof, that is until a boy blocked her to get to the roof.

Riko: Um... excuse me, can you please move out of the way.

Nakajima: (Behind Riko) Riko Yuuki.

Riko: Huh? (Turns around and sees the Riko Yuuki fan club circling around her, along with Nakajima) Oh no, not you guys.

Nakajima: That's right, it's us!

All The Boys: THE RIKO YUUKI FAN CLUB! (They do some funny poses, which Riko gives them a disgusted look)

Riko: (Thinking while giving them a disgusted look) These guys really need to get a life.

Boy #2: Riko Yuuki, we want you to go out with us!

Riko: Sorry, not interested.

Boy #3: (Speaks from behind her) We weren't asking you.

Boy #4: Yeah, we're telling you to go out with us!

Riko: What?! Listen you creep, you can't make someone go out with you.

Boy #5: (Grabs Riko and puts her on a full nelson) You want a bet on that!

Riko: Hey, let me go!

Nakajima: (Chuckles) Your boobs were always nice to look at Riko. (Pulls up her shirt to reveal her white bra holding her 34 D size breasts, and he rips her bra off to reveal her bouncy jiggling breasts. all the boys' eyes then turn into hearts)

Riko: (Tries to free herself, and the boys watch her breasts jiggle while she struggles to get herself free) Hey, what do you think you're doing?!

Boy #2: Hehe, her boobs jiggle when she moves.

Riko: Hey don't stare at them!

Riko tried to break free, but their grip was too strong for her to break. The more she moved, the more her breasts jiggled, much to the fan clubs delight.

Nakajima: Here's an ultimatum Riko, go out with us, or... we have our way with you right here, right now.

Riko: You can't be serious, we're in a school. What if Yui sees you guys.

Boy #2: If she comes along, we'll make her join us too!

Boy #3: That's right, there's ten of us and one of her.

Nakajima: Then after we have our way with you and Yui, this entire school will be at our mercy.

Riko: You're all sick, you know that?!

Nakajima: SHUT UP! NOW! Go out with us or suffer our punishment.

Riko: (Thinking) This is insane! Are they really going to rape me if I choose not to go out with them?! (To the boys) LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!

Nakajima: Want to play it that way Riko, fine! (Grabs Riko's breasts and starts feeling them) We're going to have fun with you.

Nakajima was about to suck on one of Riko's nipples, but before he had the chance to, he stopped when he hears Rid's voice.

Rid: HEY!

Riko and all the boys turn their heads to see Rid at the top of the stairway to the door to the roof.

Riko: Rid!

Riko: (Walks down the stairs) I'm not sure what's going on here, but if I were you, I'd let go of Riko right now and split.

Nakajima: And who do you think you are, her boyfriend?

Riko: (Lies) That's right, he's my boyfriend! (This catches Rid off guard as he starts to blush)

Nakajima: (To Riko) Yeah right, if he really is your boyfriend, then why is he blushing?

Riko: (Thinking) Damn it, these guys are a lot smarter than I took them for.

Nakajima: (To Rid) Now then punk, leave us, this has nothing to do with you.

Rid: (His blushed face vanishes and his face becomes serious once he realizes what these boys are trying to do to Riko) If you think that I'm just going to walk off and allow you punks to have your way with Riko, then you're sadly mistaken.

Nakajima: (All the boys laugh) Oh please buddy, take a good look, there's ten of us and one of you, you really think you can beat all of us?

Rid: Please, you guys all together are not even worth a warm up.

Boy #2: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Rid: You heard me, you guys wouldn't even make me sweat.

Nakajima: THAT DOES IT!

All the boys all charged at Rid, however, despite their best efforts, they did not stand a chance against Rid, he is an alien prince after all, in fact, he knocked them all out by just a single blow, he managed to hold back a great amount of his power so that he wouldn't accidentally kill them. After all the members of the Riko Yuuki Fan Club were knocked out, Riko ran towards Rid to hug him.

Riko: (Hugs Rid, who unknowingly pressing her breasts into Rid's chest) Oh thank you Rid, I don't even want to think what would have happened if you hadn't shown up!

Rid: (Blushes once he feels Riko's soft breasts being pressed into his chest) Um... no problem, I'm glad that I could help.

Peke: Rid-Sama, your temperature seems to be increasing at a large rate. Is it because Riko's breasts are being pressed against you?

Riko: Huh? (Looks down and sees that her shirt was still up, and her breasts being pressed up against Rid's chest) AH! (She quickly backs away and pulls down her shirt to cover her breasts) Sorry about that.

Rid: (Blushes and nervously chuckles) It's okay, it... it happens...

Riko: But seriously though, thank you, I really thought those creeps were going to take advantage of me.

Rid: As I said, no problem, (He walks closer to Riko) I would never let anything happen to you.

Riko: (She slowly wraps her arms around Rid) I'm... I'm glad to hear that. (Looks away from Rid) You must be getting tired of saving my neck all the time.

Rid: (Turns Riko's head to face him) Not at all, as I said, I would never let anything happen to you.

Riko: Rid...

There was something in the air, and both Rid and Riko could feel it. Rid and Riko then slowly started to move their heads to each other, closing in on each other for a kiss. They manage to get close enough that they could feel their own breath. They slowly continued until their lips were only five centimeters apart from each other. However, luck seemed to be working against them, as while the two were closing in for a kiss, Riko (without thinking) grabbed Rid's wrists, which one of them had his teleportation device on attached to it, when Riko grabbed Rid's wrists, she accidentally activated Rid's teleportation device, warping them to an unknown location, and leaving their clothes behind behind, or shall I say Riko's clothes behind and Peke, who turned back to her normal self when she noticed that Rid and Riko suddenly vanished.

Peke: What the... What happened to Rid-Sama and miss Riko? (Sees that Riko's clothes were left behind and realizes what happened) Oh no!

After Rid and Riko came to, they noticed that something was off. When they opened their eyes, their version was blurry, and it soon started to come back to them. When Rid's vision came back to focus, he noticed that Riko was on top of him, he had both his hands on Riko's nice firm butt and could see her pussy as clear as day. When Riko's vision came back to focus, she realized that she was on top of Rid, and had a clear view of Rid's dick. That's when they found out that they were both naked and were on the sixty-nine position on each other, their faces were dark red once they realized that they each had a clear view of their private parts, and got a clear smell of them too. When Riko realized that Rid could see her pussy, and see his dick, they started blushing red and began getting wet in front of Rid, and when Rid realized that Riko could see his dick and that he could see Riko's pussy, he began to get hard and began to blush red. Riko watched Rid's dick get hard, right to the point where the headpiece of Rid's dick entered Riko's mouth fully, and her warm tongue under the headpiece, allowing Riko to get a taste of his dick, which for some reason, tasted like gingerbread. The two quickly got off each of each other and had their backs turned to each other while covering up their private parts.

Rid & Riko: (Both their faces dark red) I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I SWEAR!

Haruna: Riko?

Both Rid and Riko turn their heads and see Risa, Mio, and Haruna. Haruna was naked and using gym shirt to cover her breasts. Risa and Mio were both naked and were about to put their gym shorts on, but stopped when Riko and Rid suddenly appeared, all three girls were all starring at both Rid and Riko. We see that neither girl has ever shaved down there before.

Haruna: Where... Where did you come from?

Risa: (Drops her gym shorts and walks towards Rid, allowing him to get a good look at her naked body) Well, when you said that you would be here before we changed into our gym clothes, you weren't kidding.

Mio: (Drops her gym shorts and walks towards Rid, allowing him to get a good look at her naked body) And you even brought a cute boy with you for us to have fun with. (This made Rid, Riko and Haruna to blush dark red)

Riko: No, you got it all wrong! It's not what it looks like!

Risa: (Has Rid to lay back down) Oh really, then explain to us why you two are naked? (Both Risa and Mio notice Rid's hard dick)

Riko: I don't know why that's the case!

Rid: I think I may know why we suddenly got teleported here.

Riko: You do?

Rid: Yes, when you grabbed my wrist, you must have accidentally activated my teleportation device.

Riko: When did I... (Suddenly remembers when she was about to kiss Rid) Oh, that.

Risa: That what?

Riko: (Blushing hard) NEVER MIND!

Risa: Well anyways, since we're all here, (Starts giving Rid a handjob) How about we have some fun with this boy.

Riko: KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!

Just then, a girl runs in the changing room. She was 4'9 feet tall and weighed about a hundred pounds. She pink hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a white jacket with yellow edges with a purple shirt underneath also with a pair of purple pants, along with a red tie in between the jacket, along with a white pair of shoes, she was also carrying Riko's clothes.

?: Rid-Sama, there you are.

Rid: Ah Peke, great timing, I was starting to get cold in here. (This made the girls blush and Risa and Mio to giggle) What?

Riko: Wait, that's Peke?

Rid: Yes, this is Peke in her humanoid form.

Haruna, Risa, & Mio: Humanoid form?

Peke: I turned into this form so that I would get any unwanted attention. By the way miss Riko, here are your clothes. (Gives Riko here clothes)

Riko: Um... thank you.

Peke: As for you Rid-Sama...

Just then, there was a glow that temporally blinded the girls, and when the girls opened their eyes, Rid was gone.

Haruna: Hey, what just happened?

Risa: I... I don't know... (Turns her head to see Riko holding her uniform) Oh Riko, when did you get here?

Riko: Huh? You mean you don't remember?

Mio: Remember what?

Riko: (Thinking) Did that glow just erased their memory of ever seeing Rid?

Meanwhile, Rid was outside wearing his transformed clothes, with Peke being a badge on his jacket.

Peke: Rid-Sama, are you sure that it was wise not to erase miss Riko's memory as well, she does know about you too.

Rid: There's no need to worry Peke, I trust her. Besides, they wouldn't believe her even IF she told them.

Peke: I guess that's true. (Just then Peke heard Rid's stomach growl) Rid-Sama... you're...

Rid: I'm fine Peke...

* * *

Meanwhile, Riko was back at her home poking at her food that Mikan made for dinner, this was due to the fact that Riko couldn't stop thinking about Rid.

Riko: (Thinking) Why did I want to kiss Rid earlier today, I barely know him, and yet... I can't stop thinking about him.

Mikan: Hey Riko?

Riko: (Snaps out of it) Huh?

Mikan: Are you okay? You haven't touched your dinner yet.

Riko: Oh, sorry Mikan. (Starts eating)

Mikan: Something tells me that something is in your mind.

Riko: Its nothing, don't worry about it, I'm just a bit tired, that's all.

Mikan: Oh okay.

Meanwhile, there was a man with grey hair and wearing Drogon bone armor talking to a police officer. The man was 6'7 feet tall and weighed about 238 pounds.

Zustin: Yes, my name is Zustin, I come from planet Deviluke and I'm looking for Prince Rid.

Police Officer: Okay sir, we can talk more once we get back to the police station.

While that was happening, there was a girl with purple eyes standing behind a building, hiding in the shadows while watching the police officer taking Zustin away, the girl then facepalmed when she saw Zustin being taking away.

?: (Face palming) Zustin, you idiot!

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Ch 4: A Starving Prince

**Note: Okay, so I should have pointed this out on chapter one, and since then, I've had a lot of people pointing out that so far, the re-writing version is an exact copy of the original story. I wouldn't say it is an exact copy, as there are some things different from the original story. The first handful of chapters are going to be similar to the original story, as those are my best work and I don't want to simply abandon them. But after that, the story going to be totally different. So please bear with me until we get there.**

**As for this chapter, yes, it's almost a copy and paste of chapter three of the original story. However, the ending is a little different. But to make it up to you, I will be launching Chapter Five tomorrow, and its a lot different than the original chapter five of the original story. I know things are at a rocky start right now, but all I ask is to bear with me until we get to the original ideas.**

**Anyways, let's get going to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**  
**A Starving Prince:**

* * *

It was late at night and Riko was getting ready for bed, she was about to turn off the light until she heard a knock on her window.

Riko: Huh? (She walks towards her window and sees Rid standing outside the window) Rid? (Opens the door and lets Rid in her room) What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?

Rid: I'm sorry Riko, but I really wanted to see you, I can't stop thinking about you.

Riko: (She then starts blushing) R-Really?

Rid: Yes, I love you Riko.

Riko: (This made Riko blush even more and her heart to skip a beat) Rid...

They then engaged in a passionate kiss, and while they were kissing Riko took Rid's jacket off, then Rid carried Riko to her bed and began to make out some more. While they continued to kiss, Rid began to pull Riko's blue nightgown over her stomach over her bellybutton, revealing her white panties. After a few minutes of kissing, Rid then stops kissing Riko and starts kissing a licking her neck and starts feeling her breasts, making her moan. While Rid continued to kiss Riko's neck, Rid started to move his right hand down to Riko's panties.

However, before they could do anything else, Riko's alarm clock went off, waking Riko up. That's right, it was all a dream. When Riko looked around her surroundings and realized that her moment with Rid was just a dream, she took a sigh of disappointment. Riko then got up and got dressed and ready for school. After putting on a fresh pair of panties and her school uniform which was recently washed thanks to Mikan, Riko started headed downstairs.

Riko: (Thinking) Why did I have that dream of Rid. And why was I disappointed that it was interrupted by my alarm clock? (Riko made it to the dining room where Mikan was preparing for lunch) Morning Mikan.

Mikan: Morning Riko. (Notices the sad looking face on Riko) What's with the long face?

Riko: Huh? (Realizes that Mikan saw the sad look on her face) Oh, nothing, I'm just tired.

Mikan: Did you go to bed late again?

Riko: I guess you can say that.

Mikan: Maybe you should learn how to go to bed earlier, that way you won't have that problem.

Riko: Sorry, I had a lot of homework to do, I'll have to remember to go to bed earlier next time.

Mikan: (Puts the food on the table) Yeah, maybe you should.

* * *

After having breakfast, Riko began to make her way to school.

Riko: I hate having to lie to Mikan like that, but if I told her the truth, she would be teasing me nonstop. (Sigh) And furthermore, why did I have that dream. (While Riko was lost in her thoughts, she suddenly heard something crash not too far from her) What the hell? (She turned her head to where the sound came from and saw a huge dent on the top of a nearby car) That car wasn't like that before. (She ran to the car to investigate on what caused that dent. She looked around the car until she saw Rid, laying on the ground beside the car barely conscious) Rid?! (She then got closer to him) Rid, what happened?

Rid: (His voice sounds faint) R-Riko?

Riko: Rid, what's wrong?

Peke: Rid-Sama is hungry, he hasn't eaten anything since we left Planet Deviluke.

Riko: What?! He hasn't eaten anything?

Rid: (His voice sounds faint but with a small hint of anger towards Peke) Peke... don't tell Riko... that. (Tries to get back on his feet)

Peke: Rid-Sama, please be reasonable, let miss Riko help you.

Rid: (Gets back on his feet and tries to walk off) I'm fine. (Just then, his legs lose the little strength that it once had and Rid begins to fall face first into the ground, that is until Riko catches him)

Riko: You are obviously not okay. You need something in your stomach. You're coming home with me rather you like it or not.

Rid: (Shocked, and sounds faint) But... what about your school?

Riko: That's not important right now, what is important is that you need to eat something.

* * *

Riko then started to carry Rid back to her place. When they arrived back at her place, Riko carried Rid upstairs and had him to lay on the bed in the guest room.

Riko: Okay, stay there, I'm going to grab something for you to eat.

Peke: Excuse me, miss Riko?

Riko: Yeah?

Peke: Can you get me off of Rid, I need to recharge, I only have five percent of battery left.

Riko: Wait, would doing that make Rid... (Her face turns dark red) naked?!

Peke: (Blushes) Well... yes... it will. Rid could do it himself but I feel that he's too weak to move any parts of his body at the moment.

Riko: (Blushes even more) Um... Okay... But first. (Riko then took the blanket that was under Rid and then put it over him to cover his junk) That's better. (She then took the Peke badge off from Rid, in which Rid became naked shortly after, but thanks to the blanket that was over him, Riko couldn't see his junk, Peke then turned back to normal form)

Peke: Thank you miss Riko.

Riko: Your welcome, now I have to get something to eat for Rid.

Riko walked downstairs and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat for Rid. She opened the fridge and took out some leftover food from last night's dinner, which was a bowl of rice and a plate of chicken legs, she then heated them in a microwave to heat them up. She then put them in a tray and started to carry the tray of food to the guest room where Rid was.

Riko then entered the room and stood in front of Rid.

Riko: Rid, I'm coming with some food.

Rid: (His voice sounds faint) R-Riko... I... I can't...

Riko: (Thinking) He seems to be so weak that he can't even move. (Riko then helped Rid to sit up and started feeding him the rice. However, Riko couldn't help but blush when she was feeding Rid) (Thinking) This feels like we're dating.

With each spoon full of rice that Riko fed to Rid, his strength slowly started to return back to him until he was able to move his arms and he took the bowl from Riko's hands.

Rid: (Takes the bowl of rice from Riko) I think I'm good now. (Starts eating the rice)

Riko: Looks like your strength is slowly coming back to you.

Rid: Yeah, it is. (Finishes eating the rice and starts eating the chicken rice) Though I must admit, this Earth food tastes pretty good.

Riko: Why thank you. You should really be thanking my little sister Mikan, she cooked the food.

Rid: Really? She's a really good cook then.

Riko: (Chuckles) If you think that's good, you should eat them when they're fresh.

Rid: What do you mean?

Riko: The food you're eating is leftovers from last night's dinner.

Rid: Oh really, then I would really want to see how they taste when they're fresh.

Riko: (Blushes) Um... Maybe you should stay here for dinner then.

Rid: (Becomes shocked) You serious? (She nods and then he smiles) I would love to, Riko.

Riko: (Blushes even more) Um... that's great to hear. (Sees Peke sleeping with Rid) What's wrong with Peke?

Peke: I'm just trying to charge up my battery, but I am worried about Rid-sama, do you think it's alright with us to stay here with you, Riko-chan? (Becomes worried for her master)

Riko: (Her face turns dark red) S-S-S-Stay... W-With... M-Me?!

Peke: Yes it seems Rid-sama has taken a liking to you, Riko-chan.

Rid: (His face turns dark red) PEKE!

Peke: Well it's true, Rid-sama (She was trying to tell the honest truth to Riko about Rid's feelings, this made Riko face to turn even darker)

Rid: Doesn't mean you outright tell her!

Peke: So how do you feel around Rid-sama, Riko-chan?

Riko: (Her face turns even redder) Huh? W-Why are you asking me that?

Peke: We'll don't you or does Mikan-chan have a crush on Rid?

Rid: (Starts getting annoyed at Peke) Peke, that's enough! You're making Riko feel uncomfortable!

Peke: Yes Rid-sama.

Riko: (Starts to calm down) Anyways, to answer your OTHER question, we'll have to see if Mikan is okay with you staying with us, since you are a man after all, and she may not like the idea of a man living with us.

Peke: Rid-sama... Don't you want to do that thing today?

Rid: What thing?

Peke: (Pulls Rid closer to her) Aren't you going to sign up for the same High School to get closer to Riko-chan?

Riko: Wait, what?!

Rid: PEKE! DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!

Peke: Well it's true... Isn't it?

Riko: Is... Is that true Rid?

Rid: (He sighs and blushes) Y-Yes, I was hoping to save that as a surprise. (Glares at Peke) Until SOMEBODY opened her big fat mouth!

Peke: I'm sorry, Rid-sama. (Becomes disappointed at herself and bows her head down in shame)

Riko: (She then starts turning and turns her head away from Rid, unable to look at him in the eye) Um... Anyways, you two should get some rest... I'll... I'll be downstairs if you need anything. (Runs out of the room)

Rid: (Glares at Peke) I hope you're proud of yourself Peke. You just made her feel uncomfortable.

Peke: My apologies, but I still don't understand these humans at all.

* * *

Several hours later, Riko is seen sitting at the couch wearing nothing but a white tank top that couldn't cover her belly and a pair of blue panties and barefoot. She had her legs opened where we could get a clear view of her crotch, which was covered thanks to her panties and who was watching TV. Rid, who was now wearing his usual Peke outfit, and is seen walking down the stairs, seems that he's feeling a lot better now.

Rid: Um... Riko?

Riko: (Turns her attention to Rid) Yes?

Rid: (Walk towards Rid and sees what Riko was wearing. After seeing how much skin Riko was showing, he began to blush and look away from Riko) Um... I would like to thank you... for everything you've done for me.

Riko: Oh, there's no need to thank me. (Her eyes look down and notice what she is wearing, then starts blushing red) (Thinking) Shit, I completely forgot that Rid was still here when I changed into this.

Rid: Um... You mind if I sit down?

Riko: (Becomes nervous and sits down) S-S-Sure... Go ahead.

Rid: (Rid then sat beside Riko, where her bare legs and feet were almost touching Rid's, and Rid's left hand almost touching Riko's bare smooth exposed thighs. Both Rid and Riko then start blushing, even more, when they realized that they were sitting this close together, especially since Riko was showing off so much skin) Um... Furthermore, I.. I would like to apologize for Peke's behavior earlier today, she normally doesn't act like that, in fact, I don't know what came over her.

Riko: I-I-It's alright, besides she still learning about your new home and our ways. (Her attention turns to see Rid with a gentle but nervous smile, her cheeks turn light red) (Thinking) His lips seem to be inviting me to kiss him.

Rid: Y-Yeah, she... she's unfamiliar of Earth and your ways. (Just then, without thinking, Rid accidentally moved his hand and touched Rid's bare thigh, once he felt the soft and smooth sensitization, both Rid and Riko's face turned dark red.) OH GEESE! (Pulls his hand away from Riko's thigh) I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH YOU THERE!

Riko: (Begins blushing and places his hand back onto her thigh again, Rid blushes when he sees Riko do this and Riko then looks into his eyes) I-I-It's alright... I...

They slowly start closing in for a kiss. Rid wanted to kiss Riko for real this time.

Mikan: (Enters the house) I'm home! (Once Rid and Riko hear Mikan's voice, they quickly separate from each other and pretend that nothing happened, Mikan walks into the living room and sees Riko and Rid sitting on the same couch together, seeing them together made Mikan grin) Oh Riko, your boyfriend is still here I see.

Riko: (Screams top of her lungs and blushes deep red and stands up, thus making Rid stand up) He's not my boyfriend!

Riko then trips and ends up grabbing the Peke badge off of Rid's chest and falls down her knees while still holding the Peke badge, making Rid go naked, and exposing his manhood to Riko by accident, Riko blushes when she sees that he's hard, he most likely got hard after seeing Riko showing off so much skin. Because she had her mouth opened due to the shock, Rid's headpiece entered Riko's mouth, and her warm tongue under it, making Rid to release a light moan and making him harder. Thankfully, the couch they were standing in front of was blocking Mikan's view of what Riko was seeing, and the position she was in, but she could still see the upper half of Rid's naked body, making Mikan blush to see Rid's ripped muscular body.

Mikan: (Blushes and giggles) Oh my, how bold of you Riko.

Riko: (Pulls away and covers her eyes with her hands while blushing deeply) IT'S NOT LIKE THAT MIKAN!

Rid: (Rid then quickly takes the Peke badge from Mikan and places it back on his chest, making him wear his usual Peke outfit) Um... I think I have overstayed my welcome, I'll take my leave. (Prepares to leave the house)

Riko: W-Wai- (Fails to stop Rid from leaving the house and becomes sad about him leaving)

Mikan: (Sees the sad look on Riko's face and then stands in front of the door, keeping Rid from leaving) Nobody said that you have to leave.

Rid: (Looks at her and becomes surprised about her words of staying.) So you don't mind me staying here, Mikan-chan?

Mikan: Of course not, besides, that incident only happened because of me, the least I can do is let you have dinner with us. (This shocked Riko)

Rid: Thank you, Mikan-chan (Hugs her to shows friendly smile)

* * *

Later that day, Riko, Rid and Mikan are sitting at the dinner table eating supper, where Riko and Rid explained everything to Mikan, even to the point where Rid is an alien prince.

Mikan: I see, so you're an alien Rid-san?

Rid: (Pulls away) Yes I am.

Mikan: (Smirks at Mikan) So Riko, you've decided to ditch earth boys and go for alien boys huh?

Riko: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! (Turns away while blushing deeply red)

Mikan: So Rid, what are you going to do now? Now that you escaped from home?

Rid: I don't really know.

Mikan: Well then, if that's the case, why don't you stay here with us? (This shocks Rid and Riko as they widen their eyes)

Rid and Riko: (Being surprised) What?!

Rid: Are you serious?

Mikan: Yep, besides, it would be... (Blushes) interesting to have a man in the house for once.

Rid: (Turns his attention to Mikan) Hey Mikan...Why are you turning red there for?

Mikan: Huh? (Turns away from Rid) Oh um... I'm just tired of today's school, that's all.

Rid: Oh... Well, you better get some rest then, Mikan.

Mikan: Oh, well, if I go to bed now, I won't be able to go to sleep later. Anyways, for sleep arrangements, you can have the guest room upstairs, between my room and Riko's room.

Rid: Thank you very much, Mikan-chan and Riko-chan (Smiles at them)

Peke: Hmm... interesting...Rid-sama... You might want to take both of them up to be your brides.

Rid: (Blushing) PEKE!

Mikan: Huh, who was that?!

Rid: Peke is my costume robot, I build her long time ago... Peke this is Mikan, she's Riko's little sister.

Peke: Nice to meet you Mikan-can, I wish I can shake your hand right now, but reverting to my true form would mean that Rid would be sitting here naked, and I don't think you two would like that. (This makes Rid and Riko blush)

* * *

Later that night, Rid is seen in his new room getting ready for bed.

Rid: Okay Peke, you can power down now.

Peke: Yes Rid-sama...But I have to ask do you have feelings for Riko-chan and Mikan-chan.

Rid: Huh? Why are you asking me this?

Peke: Because when you were close to them...Your heart seemed to race Rid-sama.

Rid: I only have feelings for... (Just then, he hears the door knocked) Come in.

Riko: (The door opens to reveal Riko entering the room, who was still wearing her tank top and blue panties) Um, hey Rid, I not bothering you, am I?

Rid: (Rid then blushes after seeing Riko her tank top and panties) Oh no, I was just getting ready for bed. Anyways, what's up?

Riko: I just wanted to tell you... Thank you... For staying with us. I hope... You can stay here with us a little longer. (Smiles at Rid)

Rid: Um... Yeah, I... (Holds Riko's by the hand) I hope so too. (Riko kooks down at her hand and places it together with Rid's hand then looks into his eyes, ) You know... I... I don't think... I ever told you... that you're... really beautiful.

Riko: (Starts blushing about the comment from Rid and starts moving closer) I... I never told you this... but your very handsome and your eyes are amazing to look at.

Rid: (Starts moving closing where their lips were almost touching, right to the point where they could feel each other's breath) Thank you... Your eyes are nice too.

They then get closer to the point where their lips are literary touching, Riko leans closer about to kiss Rid for the first time and her arms wraps around Rid's neck, they then lock lips, Riko then pushes her breasts onto Rid's chest and rubs his backside, and Rid then wraps his arms around Riko's waist. Riko then trips onto the floor again to makes them fall on top of the bed while still kissing. While they were kissing, Riko, who's crotch was touching Rid's crotch, felt Rid getting hard, where she could feel the dent in his pants rubbing on her crotch, thus making her moan and wet as she continued to kiss Rid. Riko's hands place themselves underneath Rid's shirt and start lifting it up to take it off, but keeps kissing him more, Rid then slowly starts taking off her panties to exposes her butt, Rid then places both his hands on both of her butt cheeks and starts feeling up her butt. Riko starts moaning as her butt was being felt up. Her hands travel down to start moving down on Rid's pants where his dent was. But before anything else could happen, Mikan enters the room.

Mikan: My my Riko, you and Rid seem to be having a good time over there.

Riko: Mikan?! (Gets off of Rid and pulls her nightgown down over her body from her little sister)

Mikan: I hate to be that girl right now, but I think its time to go to bed.

Peke: Are you jealous or something, Mikan-chan?

Rid: PEKE!

Mikan: (Blushes) Um... No... It's just that we have school tomorrow and we don't want to be late.

Riko: Mikan has a point, we all need some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay Rid.

Rid: Right... Night Riko-chan and Mikan-chan (Smiles at them as they leave.)

Riko and Mikan: Goodnight! (They left the room and closed the door behind them)

Rid: (Laid down on his bed) Okay Peke, you can power down now.

Peke: Yes Rid-sama ( Turns into her robot form and lays next to Rid)

Rid: (Pulls the covers over him and Peke) Goodnight Peke.

Peke: Goodnight, Rid-sama (Goes to sleep to recharges her battery for tomorrow)

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sainan City police department, Zastin is seen behind bars, begging to be released.

Zastin: I'M TELLING YOU! I WAS SENT HERE BY KING GID DEVILUKE TO FIND HIS SON! PRINCE RID ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ON THIS PLANET! HE BELONGS IN PLANET DEVILUKE! PLEASE LET ME GO!

Officer: Quiet down (Starts eating his warm noodles for dinner)

Just then, a teenage girl wearing a black leather jacket and black shorts walks at the front desk. There was a hood attached her jacket and she had it over her face, meaning we couldn't see her face.

?: Excuse me, do you have a Zustin here?

Officer: Yes, and here's right there.

?: How much to bail him out?

Officer: Nothing, just get him out of here.

?: Okay.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Ch 5: Home Alone

**Note: Here is chapter five of Gender Swap, just like I promised. Before we get this chapter on the road, I just want to let you know that at the beginning of this chapter, there's going to be a Riko and Mikan moment. So if you don't like that, feel free to skip this chapter. I don't mind sister on sister action, but anything after that I do mind. I figured that since Riko and Mikan do take baths together, I figured that I would have them being interested in each other's bodies, so please keep that in mind.**

**Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So after you are done reading this chapter, go check out his stories.**

**Anyways, on to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Home Alone:**

* * *

It was morning time at Sainan City. Riko was still sleeping and having a wet dream of Rid. The wet dream was basically what if Rid did not pull away when he saw her pussy for the first time. While she had her wet dream, she was moaning in her sleep. In her sleeping state, Riko threw her blanket away, laid on her back, which made her nightgown to rise above her bellybutton and opened her legs wide open, revealing that she was not wearing any panties under her nightgown, allowing us the readers to see her hairy pussy. When Riko opened her legs, it made her pussy to open up a bit. The pubic hair that was on top of her pussy was starting to grow since Riko stopped trimming it, however, the pubic hair that surrounds her pussy remained the same. Whenever Riko would shave her thighs and legs, she would always make sure to not touch the pubic hair surrounding her pussy. As she continued to have her wet dream, her pussy began to pucker and get wet. Riko's body then jerked a bit, making her nightgown to rise above her breasts.

Soon, Mikan came in to check up on Riko for breakfast. She was wearing a purple nightgown that only came down to her hip, and was only covering her nice round butt. And since she isn't wearing any panties, allowing us the readers to see her tight pink panties, which she never shaved before. Because of this, her pubic hair was two inches long.

Mikan: Hey, Riko, breakfast is...

Mikan stopped herself when she saw Riko lying on her bed, her nightgown over her belly, and her legs wide open, allowing Mikan to get a clear view of her pussy. Mikan couldn't help but giggle when she saw her sister in this state.

Mikan: (Giggles) Oh my Riko, how daring of you. (She closed the door behind her) You're lucky it was me that walked in and not Rid. (She then climbed into Riko's bed to get a closer look at her pussy, making her nightgown to rise above her butt) I wonder what kind of dream you're having that making you open your legs wide open. (She looks at her pubic hair) What's this? (Starts playing with her pubic hair) It looks like you haven't been trimming your pubs as of late. (Starts stroking her pubic hair) I can actually run my fingers through it. (She starts rubbing her thighs, legs, feet and checks her underarms) At least you're still shaving your legs and underarms. If you stopped shaving them, I would have to question what you're thinking. (Starts playing with her pubic hair) Letting your pubs grow in is one thing, but your legs and underarms? That's unheard of. (Notices that Riko's pussy was getting wet) Huh? You're getting wet? (Hears Riko moan in her sleep, which makes Mikan giggle) I wonder what kind of dream she's having.

Riko's Wet Dream:

While the angry mob of girls was chasing down Saruyama, Maul and Smutts continued to chase Rid and Riko down.

Smutts: That bitch is going to pay for even THINKING about kicking me in the balls! (Just then, blue energy started gathering into his right hand, then he made a fist with the hand still covered in the blue energy) TAKE THIS YOU BITCH! (Throws a huge ball of energy towards Riko, hoping that it will kill her)

Rid: (Sees the ball of energy heading towards Riko) RIKO WATCH OUT! (Wraps himself around Riko, thus taking the hit instead of Riko, once the blast hit Rid, which was meant for Riko, screamed in pain and fell to the ground)

Maul: You idiot, you hit Rid!

Smutts: Yeah, and your point?

Maul: We're supposed to bring him back ALIVE! Remember?!

Smutts: (Thinks about it) Oh yeah! Now I remember!

Maul: (Facepalm and sighs) You better hope Rid is still alive after that blast! (Headed down to where Rid and Riko were).

Back down at ground level, Riko was lying in the middle of the road, with her legs wide open and Rid eating her pussy. At least, that's what it looked like. When Riko and Rid got hit by the blast, they fell to the road with Rid's legs wide open and Rid falling face-first into her crotch. Rid's nose was resting on Riko's pubic hair, and his libs were resting on her pussy. To make matters worse, he was also breathing on Riko's pussy, and Riko was feeling it. Riko was moaning as she could feel Rid breathing on her pussy.

Riko: (Moans) Rid... (Moans) Please... (Moans) Wake up! (Moans)

There was no response. Rid continued to breathe on Riko's pussy, unknowingly giving her pleasure. As he continued to breathe on her pussy, it began to get wet, and her thighs were starting to tightening up. Riko was not used to receiving pleasure, so her pussy was super sensitive. Her pink nipples were also hard, too, due to being naked in the cool night. Her body was also moving around a lot since she was getting pleasure, which would make her breasts jiggle.

Peke: Rid-Sama! Please wake up.

Rid struggles to open his eyes, and groans in pain, he began waking up after smelling something sweet. When his vision came back to focus, he realized that he was resting on Riko's crotch, where he got a good look at Riko's wet pussy and noticed that the sweet smell that he was smelling was coming from there. He looked at Riko and realized that the pussy he was looking at belonged to Riko, he then looked at it again. Riko turned her head and saw that Rid was now staring at her pussy, and his hands on her thighs, which made her blushed red.

Riko: (Blushing red due to being embarrassed) Rid...

Rid: Wow, so this is what a woman's vagina looks like. It looks so cute. And it smells sweet too.

Riko: Please, stop staring at it, it's embarrassing!

Little did Rid know was that he was still breathing on Riko's pussy, and Riko continued to moan and get wetter. Riko's thighs began getting tighter and were unable to hold it in anymore. Rid continued to breathe on Riko's pussy and watched it get wetter, and at this point, her juices were leaking out of her pussy. Riko then let out a loud moan and came all over Rid's face. Rid got a taste of Riko's juices, which tasted sweet.

Rid: Wow, you taste pretty good. Nice and sweet too.

Rid then uses his thumbs to open her pussy while feeling her thighs. When he opened her pussy, he was able to look into her insides.

Riko: (Blushes red when she saw that Rid opened her pussy and was looking into her insides) Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

Rid: Looking into your pussy. This is the first time I've ever seen a girl's pussy before. And your skin is so soft and smooth too. (Starts rubbing her clit) And this must be your clitoris. (This makes Riko moan) I've read that this is the most sensitive part of a woman's body. I read that if I read it, your pussy will start getting wet. (Starts watching Riko's pussy get wet) Wow, you are getting wet.

Riko: (Moans) Please... (Moans) Stop.

Rid: Why? Aren't you enjoying it? I know, I'll rub it faster.

Rid began rubbing Riko's clit super fast, making her let out a loud moan. Riko's body began to jerk around as she felt her clit being rubbed, which made her breasts jiggle and bounce.

Rid: (Chuckles) Your boobs jiggle when they bounce. Your pussy is fun to play. I can do this forever.

Rid then placed his nose on Riko's pubic hair and began sucking on her clit while fingering her pussy, making Riko moan loudly. Rid smiled when Riko was enjoying the pleasure, so he continued to lick her pussy. Her breasts were bouncing around, and her thighs were getting tight again, meaning she was going to cum again.

Riko: I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

End Of Riko's Wet Dream:

She then looked down and saw that her breasts were out, her legs were wide open, and Mikan was staring at her wet pussy, playing with her pubic hair.

Riko: (Blushing red) Mikan?! (Her breasts jiggle)

Mikan: (Giggles) Morning Riko, (Plays with Riko's pubic hair) Did you have a good dream?

Riko: Mikan, (Her breasts jiggle) what are you doing here?!

Mikan: (Strokes Riko's pubic hair) I was going to wake you up for breakfast, but I found you like this. Your legs wide open, and your pussy getting wet, the way I see it, you had a wet dream.

Riko blushed hard when she heard Riko say that as she watches Mikan stare at her pussy and play with her pubic hair.

Riko: W-Would you please stop playing around with pubic hair.

Mikan: Why? We have showers together all the time, and we do see each other's pussies all the time.

Riko: Well, that's true, but it's a little weird to touch each other there?

Mikan: But here is something that I don't understand. How come you stopped trimming down here?

Riko: I never thought about it.

Mikan: Well, I won't mind if you stop trimming down there, but if you do stop shaving your legs and underarms, I will have to question what mindset you're on.

Riko: Oh, don't worry. I'll never stop shaving those.

Mikan: Good. (She sits up and has her legs open, allowing Riko to see her hairy pussy) Anyways, breakfast is ready.

Riko: Mikan... Your pussy does look good.

Mikan: (Looks down and sees that her nightgown was over her bush of pubic hair and that she wasn't wearing any panties) Oh, you can see it? (Blushes) I guess this nightgown is getting a little small for me, huh?

Riko: Yes it is, but it does look good on you (Smiling at Mikan and she was touching her public haircut she stops herself)

Rid: (From the living room) Hey Mikan, is Riko coming down or what?

Mikan: (To Rid) We'll be right down. (To Riko) We should get going before Rid finds out what we're doing.

Riko: Right.

Riko: (Thinking and blushing) Why did I dream me and Rid having sex? Do I really want to have sex with him that bad?

After putting her blankets and bedsheets in the washer, she went to the living room.

* * *

A little later, Riko is seen in the living room sitting on the couch watching some TV. Rid had her legs open, and because she was not wearing any panties under her nightgown, her pussy was clear as day. Mikan had to go to the market to pick up some food items, so it was just Riko and Rid for the time being.

Rid came to the living room wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and eating a banana. When Rid came into the living room, he saw that Rid was wearing her nightgown with no panties, since she had her legs wide open and also noticed that her nightgown was over her bush of pubic hair, which was starting grow since Riko stopped trimming it. Rid then walked over to Riko to get a closer look at Riko's pussy. Riko soon noticed that Rid was walking up to her.

Riko: Oh, morning, Rid.

Rid: Morning, Riko. (He then gets down to his knees and starts rubbing her thighs and staring at her pussy) Not wearing panties today, are we?

Riko looks and sees that her nightgown was over her bush of pubic hair and that she wasn't wearing any panties. Riko Blushes red due to being embarrassed when she saw Rid staring at it and rubbing her soft, smooth thighs.

Riko: Oh, crap! I keep forgetting that a man is living with us now. Every weekend is a lazy day for Mikan and me, and we don't wear panties during the weekend. It looks we won't be having a lazy weekend anymore, now that you're living with us.

Rid: (Watches Riko's pussy get wet) It's okay, I don't mind seeing your private parts. (Uses his thumbs to open her pussy)

Riko: (Giggles) Of course, you would say that. You're a man.

Rid: True.

Rid then used his index fingers to start rubbing Riko's clit, which made Riko moan. As Rid was rubbing Riko's clit, he watched Riko's pussy get wet and pucker. Rid then took Riko's nightgown off and has her to lay on the couch on her back and kisses her while feeling her breasts, which Riko kiss him back. After a few minutes of kissing, they separated, and Rid began licking his way back to her pussy.

Rid: You have a cute pussy, and it smells good too.

Riko: (Blushes) Don't say that it smells, it's embarrassing.

Rid: (Chuckles) Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't.

Rid then nodded back to Riko and began to lick her pussy. Once Rid began to lick Riko's pussy, her body suddenly got a jolt, her body was not expecting him to lick her like the way Rid was licking her, making her moan slightly. With his index finger from his left hand, he opened Riko up in order to lick inside of her, Riko started moaning a little louder once he started licking inside of her. With his index finger from his right hand, Rid began to rub inside Riko's pussy, making her more yet and more even more slightly louder, but with his middle finger, however, that's when things started to get intense. With his middle finger from his right hand, Rid began to rub Riko clit, giving a huge jolt into Riko's body and making her moan even more. Rid continued to rub Riko's clit while using his right-hand index finger to rub her pussy and licking it, this drove Riko crazy. With her clit being rubbed, and her pussy being licked, Riko was going crazy, she was moaning very loudly, and her body kept twitching all over the place, the more her body twitched, the more her breasts jiggled. Rid noticed this and took both of his hands and placed them on her breasts and began to massage them, then he put his tongue all the way inside of her pussy, and resting his nose on her pubic hair, this made Riko moan very loud. Riko continued to moan and get wetter. Riko's thighs began getting tighter. Rid continued to lick Riko's pussy and watched it get wetter, and at this point, her juices were leaking out of her pussy. At this point, Riko's thighs were at it's tightest, and she was about to reach her climax. That's when Riko realized that this exact moment happened in her dream earlier this morning.

Riko: RID! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO CUM!

Rid stops licking her pussy but keeps rubbing her clit while spreading her pussy using his thumbs. Soon, Riko let out one last moan and came all over Rid's face. Rid licks the juices from his face and from her pussy with a gentle smile appears for her.

Rid: So how was that, Riko.

Riko: (Catching her breath) It was amazing.

Rid then stood up, showing Riko the huge dent inside his boxers.

Rid: Do you mind returning the favor?

Riko: (Giggles) Sure.

Riko then pulls Rid's boxers down and reveals his hard seven-inch long dick.

Riko: (Thinking) I hope I still remember what I did it in my dream.

Riko began to suck on Rid's headpiece, once she had his whole headpiece in her mouth, she pulled back to the tip, then she went back in, only deeper this time as she had half of his dick inside her mouth, and the tip of her nose was touching his pubic hair, she then pulled back where only his headpiece was in her mouth, then she went back in, only this time deeper where her nose was now buried in his pubic hair, then pulled back to the part where the tip of her nose was touching his public, then she went back in where her face was now buried his pubic hair, then she pulled back where only her nose was buried in his hair, minx and repeat. Eventually, Rid could feel his thighs tightening up. Riko then pulled out and began licking all over his dick. Rid then shoots his load all over Riko's face.

Riko: How was that?

Rid: That felt so good.

Riko then goes to the kitchen to clean her face, Rid followed Riko and began feeling and kissing her butt.

Riko: Your such a bad boy.

Rid: That's because you're such a bad girl.

After Riko finished cleaning her face, she turned around and allowed Rid to lick all over her body. Riko giggled when she felt Rid lick all over her body. Rid then took a handful of her breasts and started feeling them while licking her hard pink nipples, this made Riko moan. Rid began licking his way down to Riko's belly, where he gave her bellybutton a kiss and a lick, which made Riko giggle. Rid then picked Riko up by the butt, and held her up to the corner, went down on his knees, had her legs to be over his, and began licking her pussy. This time, Rid wasn't holding back with his licking skills, he was going all out.

Riko: Oh, RID!

Rid licks her pussy up than down at his hands was rubbing her butt, then slaps it hard.

Riko: Ahhh! So Good! (Moans loudly as Rid was licking insides of her pussy)

Rid then carried Riko back to the living and had her to lay on the couch again and continued to lick her pussy. Riko moans more and starts stroking Rid's hair softly.

Riko: (Moans) Rid... (Moans) I... (Moans) Want it...

Rid: (Stops licking her pussy) Really?

Riko: Yes, I want you so bad!

Rid: I thought you'd never ask.

Rid then stood up and adjusted his dick. First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Riko was going crazy.

Riko: RID! PLEASE! DON'T TEASE ME!

This made Rid smile, He then did it again. He started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. This was driving Riko crazy since this teasing technique was making her be halfway to cumming.

Riko: RID! PLEASE! PUT IT ALL THE WAY IN!

Riko: (Chuckles) Okay, for real this time.

He started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece again. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway and finally shoved it in deep and fast, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity. Because Riko's pussy was so wet, it was extremely easy for Rid to slid his dick in, and he put it in as far as he could, right where their pubic hair was touching others. This easily broke Riko's hymen. Once Riko felt her hymen break, she was about to scream in pain, but Rid quickly kissed Riko to help soothe the pain. After about a few minutes of kissing, Riko pulled away and stopped kissing Rid.

Riko: Rid, it's okay, you can start moving now.

Rid slowly started moving his hips slowly. He started off slow so that Riko could get used to it. Eventually, the pain started to go away, and the pain was soon replaced by pleasure, Riko told him that he could go faster, so Rid started picking up the pace. Once Rid picked up the pace, Riko began to moan and began to tightening her grip on Rid and resting her head on his right shoulder. That's when Rid started to massage her breasts and pick up the pace, even more, making Riko moan even louder! Riko's insides felt really warm and wet, making the pleasure much greater for the two of them. Rid began picking up the pace and thrust harder, making Riko moan louder and go crazy, this made Riko's breasts to bounce up and down at a rapid pace. Riko then wrapped her legs around Rid's hips and tightened her grip on his hips. Rid could feel that he was almost at his limit.

Rid: (Suprised) Riko, if you wrap your legs on me, I won't be able to pull out when I come!

Riko: I want to feel you inside of me!

Rid: Okay. (Rid increase the pace after hearing that Riko was enjoying the pleasure)

Riko: Oh shit! This feels so good!

But soon, after two minutes, the two teens were reaching their limits)

Rid: Riko... I'm... cumming!

Riko: Me too!

Rid holds Riko close to him while watching her breasts bounce around. Soon, they let out a loud moan and came together. Still having his dick inside of Riko, Rid rested his head on Riko's soft breasts, and they started catching their breath while Riko started stroking Rid's long hair.

and rested his head on Riko's soft breasts, and they started catching their breath while Riko started stroking Rid's long hair.

Riko: (Stroking Rid's hair) Rid... that was wonderful!

Rid: Yes, it was. (Starts feeling her breasts) You were amazing.

Riko: Thank you. Have you done this before?

Rid: Actually, no. This was my first time.

Riko: Really?! It felt like you've done this before!

Rid: Well, that's because I've read a few books on how to have sex with women and how to please them.

Riko: Wow, then those books taught you well.

Rid: Yes, they did. (Rolls them over and getting Riko to ride on his dick inside of her pussy)

Riko: Oh my... (Moans) you still have some energy left?

Rid: Yes, I do... Devilukes only need to take a two-minute break, and we can go again.

Riko: Every two minutes!

Rid then grabbed Riko by the butt and started thrusting his hips, making Riko ride on him.

Riko: (Moans) Then I guess I will have to pleasure you till you had enough!

Rid then held Riko's butt tightly as Riko was riding on his dick. She was moaning loudly, and her breasts were bouncing up and down. While Riko was riding on Rid, he spanked her butt and spread it open to make her anus show. Sadly, however, their second round of sexy time was cut short, as someone came crashing through the ceiling. No, seriously, someone literally fell through the ceiling, leaving a huge hole in the ceiling to the outside where they can see the morning sky. When Rid and Riko heard the ceiling breakthrough, they stopped what they were doing, and Rid covered her using his body and looked at the huge hole in the ceiling.

Riko: What the hell?!

Rid: Zastin!

That's right, it was Zastin, who was bailed out of prison by a mysterious person, and now he stood in front of Rid and Riko, who was about to have their sexy time together.

Zastin: (Get back up on his feet) Prince Rid, I finally found you.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Note: I wanted to wait till later to have Rid and Riko to have sex, but after thinking about it, I realized it wasn't possible. You'll understand why in the later chapters.**


	6. Ch 6: A Surprise Visit

**Note: Here is this chapter of Gender Swap**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**A Surprise Visit:**

* * *

Previously, on To Love Ru: Gender Swap: Riko woke up horny after having a wet dream of Rid. However lucky for Riko, Mikan how to go shopping for a while, leaving Riko and Rid alone and giving them some a long time to finally have sex. Despite the fact that Riko and Rid were both virgins, the sex was amazing. They were even about to go for a second round, however before they could have the chance, Zastin broke in.

And now the continuation of To Love Ru: Gender Swap:

Zastin: (Get back up on his feet) Prince Rid, I finally found you. You have no idea what I went through to find you in this forsaken underdeveloped planet. First I got lost, then I got arrested, and I had a damn dog that wouldn't stop biting my leg, thankfully, I managed to shake him off. But that's all in the past now, now that I've finally found you. Now that I have finally found you Prince Rid, please, come back to planet Deviluke with me!

Rid quickly pulls out and puts his boxers back on and Riko went to the kitchen to clean her pussy.

Rid: You have ten seconds to leave because you're messing up our moment right now!

Zastin: Prince Rid, please be reasonable, you have responsibilities back in Planet Deviluke. You have to pick one of the marriage suitors to be your future wife/queen.

Riko: (Comes back after cleaning her pussy) Wait, queen?!

Rid: I already made my decision, I'm going to marry Riko. (This shocks Riko)

Zastin: What? You mean you're going to marry this Earth woman?

Riko: Marry me? Rid, what the hell is going on?!

Rid: Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. The reason why Zastin and his men are after me is that my father is forcing me to marry someone. So unless I get married, they won't leave me alone, they'll just keep coming.

Riko: Is that why you put this ring on me? (Shows Rid and Zastin the silver ring that he put on her)

Zastin: What?!

Rid: Yes, that's right. (Sighs) It's not that I WANT to get married, my father is forcing me to get married. I wouldn't have a big problem over it if the women that my father hand-picked for me weren't a bunch OF MIDDLE-AGED WOMEN! LIKE SERIOUSLY, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT FORTY TO SIXTY YEAR OLD WOMEN! AND I'M EIGHT-TEEN! DOESN'T MY FATHER HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW OLD I AM! MAYBE IF THEY WERE AT MY AGE, I WOULDN'T MIND, BUT MIDDLE-AGED WOMEN MARRYING AN EIGHT-TEEN-YEAR-OLD MAN?! THAT'S FUCKING SICK! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THOSE OLD HAGS, AND THE VERY THOUGHT THAT MY FATHER WANTS ME TO MARRY ONE OF THEM MAKES ME SICK TO MY STOMACH!

Riko: (Shocked) Um... Okay, sorry I brought it up.

Rid: (Starts calming down) Sorry, that wasn't directed at you. I've been so angry at my father lately, and it got to the point where I couldn't hold in my frustrations anymore. But now you know why I ran away from home. Unless I get engaged to someone, Maul and Smutts will not leave me alone.

Riko: But I don't get it, why does your father want you to get married so bad?

Rid: (A tick appears on his head) It's so that... (Tries to keep his temper in check) he can... (Tries harder to not lose his temper) Fondle with other women...

Riko: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Rid: Yeah, he wants me to get married, take over the throne so that he can fondle with other women. Like... I understand that he may feel lonely from being away from mom for such a long time, but that doesn't mean he should fondle with other women! Sometimes he does it when he's not needed, but he wants me to get married and take up the throne so that he can fondle with them ALL THE TIME!

Riko: (Shocked and disquieted) Seriously?

Rid: Yeah, that's that's the only reason why he wants me to get married. Plus when my mom found out about his dirty habits, well let's just say she wasn't very happy.

Riko: But why isn't you mother always away?

Rid: Well, as Queen of the universe, she has a lot of duties to perform that is outside of Planet Deviluke. Because of this, she's rarely ever home. But just because she's rarely home doesn't mean that my father has to fondle with other women. Hell, since I'm the heir to the throne, he should let me run the kingdom while he visits mom if he feels that lonely.

Riko: I take it that your father isn't a very smart man.

Rid: (Chuckles) That's an understatement. So yeah, that's the whole story. I meant to tell you this the other day, but then there was the incident with the um... (Blushes) teleporter.

Riko: (Blushes after remembering) Oh... that...

Rid: Yeah, after that incident, me telling you what's going on slipped out of my mind.

Riko: It's fine (Smiles at him)

Zastin: Ahem, (The two look at Zastin) As touching as this may be, I need to take Rid back home.

Rid: Oh, you're still here? I already told you, I've chosen Riko to be my wife. So you can go tell my father that I have made my decision.

Zastin: I see, so that's how it is. I will have to send word to King Gid about your arrangements.

?: ZASTIN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!

Riko: What the hell?!

Zastin: No, that voice.

Just then, a girl jumped down from the giant hole in the ceiling that Zastin made. The girl was 5'0 feet tall and weighed 100 pounds, she looked to be around Riko's age. She was wearing a black undone leather jacket, a black tank top that didn't cover her belly, black shorts, and boots. The girl had purple eyes and long pink bubble gum hair that was done in pigtails. Judging by the size of breasts, this girl looked like she was a small B. Zastin stood there shitting himself at the girl's presence, and Rid stood there not believing that SHE was here, and Riko stood there confused on what was going on.

Rid: Shit, I didn't think that... father would send her here too.

Riko: Who is he?

Rid: She's my sister.

Riko: (Surprised) Sister?!

Zastin: P-P-P-Princess Nana... Wh... What brings you here?!

Nana: I'm here to make sure you don't fuck up, which you already are!

Riko: (Thinking) What does she mean by that?

Zastin: What... What do you mean?

Nana: You don't honestly think that those two are in love with each other right? It's obvious that Rid is using this Earth woman as a scapegoat so that he can avoid his responsibilities. And the very fact that you just fell for his act irradiates me. Why papa made you the commander of the Devilukean army baffles me. Seriously, you are the most stupid and idiotic man that I know. In fact, if I was queen, I wouldn't even let you go near the rank of commander, let alone even be in the Devilukean army, because knowing you, your stupidity would most likely kill you. (Riko becomes surprised about the words that Rid's sister just said)

Zastin: (Now crying) You don't have to be so mean you know.

Nana: Ah, go cry me a river. (Zastin starts bulling his eyes out) Now then, to the objective at hand!

Rid: What are you doing here Nana?

Nana: I'm here to take you back home.

Rid: I was afraid you would say that. (Riko looks at Nana and she had to admit that she has a cute figure) But just like I told Zastin, I made up my mind of who I want to be with.

Nana: (Looks at Riko in all of her naked glory) And is this the girl?

Rid: Yes.

Riko: Um... Hi.

Nana then walks over and checks Riko out. She then grabs Riko's breasts and starts feeling them, making her moan.

Nana: I should've known that you would pick a big breasted girl to be your bride. (She then rubs her nipples)

Riko: I'm not that big. Besides, (She pulls her shirt up to let her breasts out) you have a good set too.

Nana: Really? Or Are you just saying that to make me change my mind?

Riko: No I'm telling you the truth.

Nana starts smiling at Riko as she was starting to like her slightly

?: Nana, are you jealous of Rid's girlfriend?

Everyone turned their heads to see who said that, and they see another girl flying down. This girl looked exactly like Nana, but she had shorter hair and bigger breasts, which were a C, 34 C to be exact. She was also wearing a green battledress.

Nana: Momo?! What are you doing here?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

Momo: Easy, I sneaked into the ship. Did you think I would let you have all the fun here?

Nana: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE MOMO!

Riko: (To Rid) Who's she?

Rid: She's Momo, my other sister. She's also Nana's twin.

Riko: Twin?!

Momo: (Sees Riko and all of her naked glory, walks over and checks Riko out.) Oh my. Rid, you little devil. (She then grabs Riko's breasts and starts feeling them, making her moan.) You're really daring by introducing me to your girlfriend in her birthday suit.

Rid: Well, we would be decent if you told us in advance that you were coming. And Zastin barging in!

Nana: Seriously Zastin, don't you know how to use a damn door?!

Momo then began to suck on Riko's nipples and began rubbing her clit, making Riko let out a loud moan. Riko was slowly getting turned on by Momo. Part of her wanted to take her to her room than have her way with her.

Momo: (Starts rubbing Riko's pussy while also rubbing her clit) She's a really good catch, you've done well for yourself Rid.

Rid: Thank you.

Nana: (Starts feeling Riko's butt) As much as I hate to admit it, it would be a waste if we let this girl go.

Nana: (Starts feeling Riko's breasts) For an Earth woman, she has a nice figure too. Plus her breasts are big and soft.

Nana then stops feeling Riko's breasts and starts feeling Riko's belly

Nana: (Starts feeling Riko's belly) She also has a nice belly. Not too flat, and not too fat. (Gives Riko's bellybutton a lick)

Rid: So does that you'll let Riko and me be together?

Nana: (Rubs Riko's bellybutton) I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either. I'll have to talk to Papa and see if he will allow this.

Rid: Right... but if you're going to have your way with Riko, then please get a room.

Nana: Oh. (Stops feeling Riko up) Oh, sorry. Must've zoned out for a minute. Anyways, let's go Momo.

Momo: Aw, do we have to leave now?

Nana: Yes!

Momo: Fine. Well Rid, I guess we'll see you later.

Rid: (Watches Riko laying on the ground catching her breath) Um... Yeah...

Zastin is seen holding himself, hiding his huge boner after watching Momo and Nana had their way with Riko.

Zastin: (Holding himself as if he needed to use the bathroom) Are you two ready to go?

Momo and Nana: Yes Zastin.

Zastin: Good! Let's go!

The ship beamed Zastin and the twins, and took them back to their ship, leaving only Rid and Riko behind.

Rid: Are you okay, Riko?

Riko: I'm fine, thank you.

Soon Mikan walked in after coming back from the market and sees Riko naked.

Mikan: What the? Riko, why are you naked? (Looks up and sees the huge hole in the ceiling) AND WHY IS THERE A HUGE HOLE IN THE CEILING?!

Rid: There's a reason for this, Mikan-chan.

Mikan: Oh really? There's a reason WHY you blew a hole in the ceiling?!

Rid: I didn't do that!

Mikan: Then who did?!

Rid: Um... There's this idiot called Zastin and he made a giant hole in the ceiling. So I will fix it, I promise.

Mikan: Zastin?! Who the hell is Zastin?!

Rid: Um he's my personal guard of Deviluke but he's like the biggest idiot in the universe too.

Mikan: So dumb that he would make a hole on the roof?!

Rid: I'm really sorry about this. I'll fix it at once!

Mikan: Actually how about we eat something first then we'll fix the roof together.

Rid: Really?

Mikan: Yes really... After bot put some clothes on (Turns away and she was turning red)

Rid: Oh, right.

* * *

**In Zastin's Ship:**

Meanwhile, in space at Zastin's spaceship.

Zastin: Why won't this thing go down? (Sneezes)

Momo: Bless you.

Maul: Why won't "what" go down?

Zastin: Oh, Momo, thank you. It's nothing important, Maul. (Walks away to escape his comrades and enters his room. Sees his big dent inside of his pants) How you do get rid of it!

And so, for the rest of the day, Rid would fix the giant hole in the ceiling while Zastin tries to fix the "Problem" in his pants.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Ch 7: The Shameless Tour:

**Note: After a three-month hiatus, To Love Ru: Gender Swap is finally making a comeback. Earlier this week, I asked you guys on a poll what story you guys wanted to be updated. And as luck would have it, Gender Swap won the poll. First off, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I was getting swarmed with other stories, working with other authors, and dealing with events in my personal life that I just didn't have the time to sit down and work on a chapter, nor did I feel it was right to launch a chapter as my other stories were too important at that time.**

**But that part is over, and To Love Ru: Gender Swap is making a comeback. Sadly, there won't be another update for this story next week, as I want to update another story of mine. But I can tell you this the story will be updated again two weeks from now. As for the chapter, you will see things that will be from the original Gender Swap, but added material too, but it's not exactly a copy and pace. Everything will make sense of what I'm doing later down the road.**

**Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping make this chapter. He's been having a rough time these last few days, and I'm hoping this chapter will cheer him up. Also, after you are done reading this chapter, you should go check out Alvind-Rod's stories if you haven't already. You won't regret it.**

**Anyways, that's enough explaining for now. Let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Shameless Tour:**

* * *

Two days have passed since Rid's sisters visited Rid, and Riko arrives at school at her first school. She notices that she's the only person in the classroom.

Riko: Man, these last few days have been crazy. I still can't believe I had sex with Rid on the weekend.

Just then, Haruna came in.

Haruna: Good morning Riko.

Riko: Oh Morning Haruna. (Smiling at her best friend) So how was your weekend?

Haruna: Ah! It was the worst. My sister had her boyfriend over for the weekend and they did nothing but have sex all weekend. They would keep me up all night long. AND, my sister would even give her boyfriend a blowjob right in front of me!

Riko: Damn, I'm sorry... I would've invited you to stay at my place but... we had unexpected guests.

Haruna: Unexpected guests? Like who?

Risa: (Risa sneaks up behind Riko, lifts her shirt and bra to reveal her breasts) The Boobie Squad!

Riko: (Blushes) Ah!

Risa: (Starts feeling Riko's bare naked breasts) Here to check up your breasts 24/7.

Mio: (Mio sneaks up behind Haruna, lifts her shirt and bra to reveal her breasts) Here to see if your breasts are healthy.

Haruna: (Blushes) Mio!

Mio: (Starts feeling Haruna bare naked breasts) Call 1-800, "Check Breast" to get a free checkup today. (Starts sucking on Haruna's pink nipples)

Haruna moans slightly which she was going to stop but Mio and Risa do something unexpected. They pushing Riko and Haruna to each other as they could feel their breaths on their lips and their breasts squashed together and their pussies touching together, this would make both girls moan.

Riko: Risa, Mio, what are you two doing?!

Risa: We're about to have some fun.

Risa and Mio then went down on their knees, took off Riko's and Haruna's skirts and threw them away. Next, they pulled down their panties to reveal their butts. Riko had a nice bubble shaped butt while Haruna had a nice round butt.

Haruna: Girls please, we shouldn't be doing this.

Riko: The Class is going to start soon.

Both Risa and Mio ignore Riko and Haruna and they start licking their butts and feeling them. They then spread their butts as far as they could make them make their anuses show.

Riko: (Blushing red) Don't open my butt like that!

Haruna: (Blushing red) It's embarrassing!

Both Risa and Mio ignore Riko and Haruna and they start licking their anuses, making both girls let out a loud moan since both their anuses were sensitive, and their pink nipples getting hard and touching each other. However, when Riko and Haruna moaned, they accidentally locked lips, catching both of them off guard and shocked.

Riko: (Thinking) Holy shit! Haruna and I are kissing!

Haruna: (Thinking) Holy shit! Riko and I are kissing!

Riko tries her best to pull away from their lips kissing one another, but Risa and Mio were preventing them from pulling away. Riko trying to pull away from Haruna only made things worse, both girls were starting to get turned on and slowly giving into the kiss. Riko was slowly closing to gain strength but it was fading away from her. Soon, both girls gave in to the kiss and were now kissing each other. Haruna reached for Riko's butt and squeezed it, making Riko moan inside the kiss. Mio and Risa then placed their noses on Riko's and Haruna's anuses and began licking their pussies, making them moan inside the kiss. Riko couldn't believe it, but she was kissing her best friend which Haruna tilts her head to allows Riko to kiss her neck softly. Riko pulls out and starts kissing Haruna's neck, which makes her moan. Riko was going to reach and starts running Haruna's breasts as Risa and Mio starts removing Riko and Haruna skirts

Little did the girls know, was that Sarayama was making his way to class, and that class happened to be where Riko and her friends were having their fun. Sarayama was about to get the shock of his life.

Sarayama: Okay, it's a new week, and its a new beginning! Hopefully, I won't be having any more run-ins with the freaking mob! (Just then, he hears moaning from the classroom that he was heading to) What the hell?

Sarayama made his way to the classroom for his first-period class, and when he did, he found Risa and Mio having their way with Riko and Haruna, and they were kissing each other, and that both girls were bottomless. He saw how Mio and Risa both had their noses on Riko's and Haruna's anus and were licking their pussies. When Sarayama saw this, he instantly got the boner of his life.

Sarayama: HOLY SHIT!

The girls stop what they were doing and look at Sarayama, who was shocked by what the girls were doing. Risa and Mio quickly got up and punched Sarayama's light out. Riko and Haruna quickly put their skirts and panties back on and fix their shirts and bras.

Risa: Damn that Sarayama, he just had to ruin our fun.

Riko: I think this was for the best. Since the first-period class is going to start soon.

Haruna: But what do we do with him?

Risa smiles at the girls, already knowing what to do with him.

Riko: Uh-Oh, I do not like that smile.

Risa strips Sarayama out of his clothes and puts him in the girl's locker room and runs back to the classroom.

* * *

A little later, everyone arrived at the classroom, and the teacher, Honekawa arrived at the class.

Honekawa: Hello everyone, sorry to keep you all waiting. I just got finished talking to the principal, and it turns out that we will be having a new student who will be joining us.

Riko: A new student? (Becomes curious about the new student)

Risa: In the middle of a semester? (Riko tilts her head, wanting to see the new student)

Honekawa: You can come in now. (Just then, Rid walks in the classroom, now wearing the male uniform for the school, and all the girls' glee at him of how cute/handsome/or hot he was)

Rid: Hello everyone... I'm Rid Deviluke. (Smiles at everyone and starts blushing a little with the nicknames he was given)

Risa: My goodness, he's a cutie! (Whispers to Riko) I wouldn't mind feeling him up.

Riko: (Whispers to Risa) You do know he's a boy, right?

Risa: (Whispers to Riko) There are other places I can please him. (Teasing Riko about giving Rid a handjob or a blowjob)

Rid: So Honekawa-sensei... Where do I sit? (Turns his attention to his teacher)

Honekawa: Um... I guess you can sit over there. (Points at the seat between Riko and Haruna)

Rid: Yes sir (Walks over and sits down between Riko and Haruna)

Haruna: (Thinking) Why do I have a feeling that I met him before?

Rid: Hello there. (Saying his hellos to Riko and Haruna being friendly)

Riko & Haruna: Hello.

Meanwhile, Sarayama is seen waking up from the girls' locker room.

Sarayama: Huh? Where am I? And why am I naked?

The girls walk in and were talking to each other and getting ready for practice, but when they walked in, they saw Sarayama all in his naked glory.

Girl #1: You again?!

Sarayama: No, wait, it's not what it looks like!

The girls ignore Sarayama and start beating the living crap out of him.

* * *

Later, after class, Rid and Riko are seen at the roof of the school.

Riko: So Rid, how were you able to become a student of this school?

Rid: I visited a man called the Principle? (Remembers the Principle, who was the most pervert guy in the school)

Riko: And how did that turn out?

Rid: We'll he kinda... Didn't want me here, so I offer him a deal (Pulls a warm smile)

Riko: And what was the offer?

Rid: Oh I promise him... That I can get him some alien magazines of cute girls, which I don't have.

Riko: Wow, can't believe he fell for it.

Rid: I'm starting to wonder what kind of Principle we have. (Wraps his arms around her waist)

Riko: Well, he's a pervert, that's one.

Rid: You got that right. (They then start to make out, however, they wouldn't be able to make out for long)

Risa: Oh my Riko, are you already scoring with the new boy?

Riko: (Riko and Rid quickly separate) Risa?!

Mio: (Mio sneaks up behind Riko, lifts her shirt and bra to reveal her breasts) Yeah, (Starts feeling Riko's bare naked breasts) he hasn't even been here for a whole school period, and already you're locking lips with him.

When Rid saw Riko's breasts and belly exposed, he instantly got hard.

Riko: (Moans) HEY! What are you two doing here?!

Risa: (Goes down on her knees and starts undoing Rid's pants) We got curious about why you two came up here.

Mio: (Starts playing with Riko's nipples) Have you two met before?

Rid: (Blushes as he watches Risa undo his pants) Um... Yes, we have. Right, Riko.

Riko: (Moans) Yes.

Risa: Oh, so that explains why you two are so close.

Risa pulls Rid's pants down, revealing his hard seven inches long and three inches thick dick. Both Mio and Risa's eyes turned into hearts when they saw how big Rid's dick was.

Risa: Wow! He's a big boy!

Mio: (Moves Riko's breasts around and plays with her nipples) Riko, you little devil! Not only did you score a cute boy, but a cute boy with a big cock.

Rid: (Blushes red) Um... Can you please pull my pants back up. It's a bit chilly down there.

Risa: Oh, don't worry, I'll warm you up good.

Risa then began sucking on Rid's dick, this makes Rid to grunt.

Riko: Hey, what do you think you're doing?!

Mio turns Riko's head and kisses her, this makes Riko surprised by the kiss, Mio starts twisting and rubs her nipples more while kissing Riko more, making her moan.

After a few minutes of sucking on Rid's dick, she pulls out to get some air but keeps rubbing her dick.

Risa: (Keeps rubbing Rid's dick) So Rid, what made you want to come here to this school?

Rid: I want to study a little more, and be close to Riko. (This made Riko blush when she heard this)

Mio: (Pulls away from the kiss but keeps feeling Riko's breasts) I see, and how long have you two been dating? (Rid Looks at Riko, not knowing how to answer that question)

Riko: Um... it's complicated.

Mio: What do you mean?

Rid: We're not sure if we are dating or not.

Mio: Oh.

Risa: Well I believe you two should go out with each other because like one another don't you? (Starts licking Rid's dick)

Rid: (Grunts) Yes, but I'm not sure if my father will approve of us being together. I'm still waiting for his approval.

Mio: Say screw it because you both have a choice (Starts kissing then licks Rikos breasts and nipples)

Mio then took off Riko's shirt and bra and threw them away, she then went on her knees and took off Riko's skirt and pulled down her panties to reveal her hairy pussy, all while Risa began sucking on Rid's dick again. Rid starts rubbing Risa's backside and starts taking her shirt off. Riko blushes hard when she saw Mio starring at her unshaved pussy and moans when she felt her breathing on it, she then takes Mio's shirt off. Mio then places her nose on Riko's pubic hair and starts licking her pussy. Riko moans loudly as Rid looks down then glance at Riko if it's alright to give Risa a good time. When Rid saw Riko naked and getting her pussy licked, he got harder, and Risa felt it as she was sucking on his dick. Rid pulls away and starts taking Risa's bra off which he begins kissing then licks her hard nipples.

Risa: (Moans) Oh my, how daring of you.

Rid runs his hand down and slaps Risa's butt while licking and sucking on her hard nipples. Rid then has Risa to lay down and slid his hand inside Risa's panties and began rubbing her clit, making her moan. Meanwhile, Mio had Riko naked, has her laying on the ground on her back with her legs wide open. Even her socks and shoes were taken off. Riko was watching Mio playing with her pubic hair and staring at her wet pink pussy.

Riko: Mio... You better not.

Mio: (Starts stroking Riko's pubic hair) I better not what?

Riko: We better not be too loud (Raises and starts pushing Mio down to lick her pussy)

?: SHAMELESS!

Rid and the girls stop what they were doing and turn their heads to see who that was, which was Yui.

Yui: What are you three girls doing to the new student?!

Risa: Do you want to join in the shameless?

Yui: No way! This boy hasn't been here for a whole school period and already you three are attacking him?! (Looks at Riko) And I have to say Riko, I'm disappointed in you.

Riko: I didn't do anything. (Waves her hands front and blushing a little)

Yui: Oh really? Then explain to me why you're already attacked Rid as soon as he was introduced.

Rid: She's my girlfriend.

Yui: (Shocked) WHAT?! You two are already dating?!

Riko: Yes, that's right.

Yui: That is so shameless!

Risa: Awww, is Yui jealous of the new lovers. (Turns to sees Rid smiling at them)

Yui: (Her face turns dark red) W-WHAT?! I'M NOT JEALOUS!

Rid: Alright girls... I think it's almost time to go and get to the next class.

Riko: (Checks her watch) SHIT! It's that time already?!

Rid: Yes it is.

The Rid and the girls put their clothes back on and rush to their next class.

* * *

After class, Rid, Riko, Mio, Risa, and Yui gather together in the hallway.

Risa: Hey Rid?

Rid: Yes?

Risa: I have to ask, what do you like about a girl's body? (An angry tick appeared on Riko and Yui's head)

Rid: (Becomes surprised by the question and turns away to answer) The only thing... I like about them is their smile.

Risa: (Pervy smile) Oh really. (Lifts her skirt to show Rid her legs and white panties) Not even down here?

Rid: (Starts blushing and looks away from her) N-N-No not like that!

Riko & Yui: (Angry at Risa) RISA! (Rid looks away and thinks about something else)

Risa: What? (Rid turns his head to see Yui and Riko were telling Risa not being perv around him)

Riko & Yui: STOP PERFORMING PERVERTED ACTS ON RID!

Risa: But it's fun.

Rid: Ummm... Kotegawa-chan, are we still going on the tour together?

Yui: Huh? (Suddenly remembers what happened before Yui got to the roof with Rid and the girls)

* * *

**Flashback: One Hour Ago:**

The class just finished and Yui is seen packing her stuff and getting ready for her next class.

Honekawa: Excuse me Kotegawa, can I have a word with you for a minute?

Yui: Yes sir?

Honekawa: You know that Rid Deviluke is the new student here in this school, yes?

Yui: (Turns her head to sees Rid was gathering his things and answers) Yes?

Honekawa: Well, can you give him a tour around the school? I want to make sure that he's familiar with the place.

Yui: Yes Sensei. (Nods her head been ready but Rid vanish to rooftop)

**Present Day:**

* * *

Back in the present day, Yui remembered giving Rid a tour around the school.

Yui: Oh, you overheard me and Honekawa Sensei talking?

Rid: (Scratches the back of his head) Kind of, but I didn't want to come out being rude to you Kotegawa-chan.

Yui: (Blushes) Oh... um... well thank you... Anyways, (Grabs Rid by the hand) let's go! (Runs off with Rid, and he smiles that going to gain a new friend and walks at her side)

Riko: Hey wait! (Just then, Risa sneaks behind Riko, pulls up her shirt, undid her light blue bra and starts feeling her bare naked breasts, and making her expose her stomach and bellybutton to Mio) Hey! (Risa and Mio then carry Riko to the nearest girls bathroom, and locks themselves in) WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!

Risa: What's wrong Riko, are you jealous that Yui is running off with your boyfriend?

Riko: No... I'm not, it just- Ahhh (Moans a little as Risa was feeling her breasts up)

Mio: (Pulls Riko's skirt up to see her light blue panties) Oh, light blue panties again eh, (Starts playing with her panties, which exposed half of her pubic hair to Mio) blue must be your favorite color Riko. (Starts playing with her pubic hair) And nicely trimmed down there too.

Riko: (Starts getting turned on) W-W-Would you please stop it?!

Risa: Oh Riko, was just getting started. (Starts kissing Riko on the neck and plays with her nipples)

Mio: (Takes off Riko's panties and drops them to the floor) Oh yes, we're just getting started. (She opens her legs to get a good look at Riko's now wet pussy) Oh, looks like you got turned on Riko.

Riko: No, no I... I didn't...

Mio: Then why is your pussy so wet? (Uses her thumps to open Riko's pussy up to see her insides) Because you are so soaked down here.

Riko: (Her eyes extend as her moan increases, her body was feeling good, but she wanted it to stop) NO!

Mio: Don't worry Riko, you'll be feeling a lot better than before. (Starts licking her pussy, Riko begins to moan she turns her head to see if Risa was going to kiss her or continue teasing her)

Risa: You're so cute Riko, even more, cuter when you're like this. (Risa then kisses her, Riko becomes surprised by the kiss and kisses her back as Riko's hand travels down and squeezes Risa's butt hard to tease her back awhile Mio continued to lick her pussy)

Risa: (Pulls away) Oh my Riko, I didn't think you would be bold enough to squeeze my butt like that.

Riko: I-I-It's your fault for making me like this!

Risa: (Starts rubbing Riko's bellybutton and giggles) Oh you're going to feel a lot more than this, that's for sure. (Mio starts rubbing on Riko's clit while still licking on her pussy, making Riko moan more)

Riko: (Her hands travel inside of Risa's shirt and rubs breasts up and down softly) Oh really... How about you enjoy the teasing as well.

Risa: Oh, I think we just have woken up the inner boldness in you.

Risa then kisses Riko again, Mio then undoes Riko's skirt, making it fall on the ground, Riko starts taking Risa's shirt off and pulls her bra off and starts licking her hard nipples while moaning as Mio continues to lick her pussy. Risa and Mio than have Riko to lay on the floor with her legs wide open and they take off her shoes and socks, they then begin feeling and kissing Riko's bare feet.

Mio: You have nice cute feet Riko.

Risa: (Feeling Riko's soft smooth belly) And a cute belly too.

Risa then starts licking Riko's bellybutton, making Riko giggle and moan at the same time, Riko giggles and moans a little more and then starts pulling Risa into a deep kiss and starts licking her nipples more while unclipping her bra to throws it away, while they continued to kiss, Mio then takes off Risa's panties to reveal her hairy pussy, she then starts licking Risa's pussy while tapping her butt. Riko then starts licking and sucks on Risa's hard pink nipples while pulling Risa's skirt down off of her, thanks to Mio's help. Riko and Mio then take off Risa's shoes and socks and started to feel her bare feet. Afterward, Mio started licking Risa's pussy and Riko started licking her thighs, making Risa moan. Riko looks at Risa's bellybutton and rubs her hard pink nipples on it, making Risa giggle. Riko and Risa then went into a sixty-nine position where Riko and on top where they performed oral sex on each other. Risa licked Riko's clit while fingering her pussy, making her go crazy, and Riko licked Risa's clit while Mio was licking inside of her pussy, thus making Risa to also go crazy as well as both girls were moaning a lot. Eventually, both Riko and Risa could feel their thighs tightening up.

Risa: (Tightens her grip on Riko's butt) I'M CUMMING!

Riko: (Tightens her grip on Risa's thighs) ME TOO! (They both let out a loud moan and shoots their juices everywhere. Risa ended up shooting her juices at Riko and Mio's faces and Riko shoots her juices at Risa's face)

Mio: Wow you two, that was intense. (After they catch their breath, Riko and Risa look at each other, thinking about treating Mio to cum as well, they then grind at Mio) Uh, guys, why are you looking at me like that?

Riko crawls over to Mio and kisses her while pulling her shirt up to reveal her light blue bra to Risa. Risa then takes off her bra to reveal her 34 B size breasts. Riko travels down and takes her light blue panties off and starts rubbing her hairy pussy, Riko then looks up at Risa who is seen given Mio a passionate kiss while feeling Mio's breasts. Riko then began to lick Mio's pussy, making Mio moan louder than before. Riko then unzips Mio's skirt off and threw it away as she starts licking and rubs Mio's legs, she looks up to see Mio was enjoying it. Riko then starts sucking on Mio's hard pink nipples and Risa starts rubbing Mio's clit with her left hand, making Mio go crazy.

Mio: (Stops kissing Riko) I'M CUMMING!

Riko keeps licking Mio's right nipple as Risa starts fingering her pussy while sucking her left nipple. Eventually, Mio let out a loud moan and came all over Riko's thighs. Riko Cheeks then turns deeply red as she looks away, not believing what she did with Risa and Mio. Just then, Risa and Mio hug Riko, having their breasts to each and rub on each other.

Risa: Hey Riko, don't feel so bad.

Mio: Yeah, that was wonderful.

Riko: I guess... We can do this again sometime. (Hugs Risa and Mio back)

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Hallway, Rid and Yui were checking the clubs and classrooms with his mind begin to think about what type of person is Yui.

Yui: This here is the tennis club and the chess club.

Rid: Interesting... (He gives a friendly smile appears to Yui and continues the tour with her.)

Rid was following Yui as her hips were swinging back and forth but pay attention to where they were going.

Yui: And this is the Dissimilarity Center. (They enter the room)

Rid: Interesting, (Sees the Dissimilarity Center with Yui) so what's it about?

Yui: I'm in the Dissimilarity program... We try to make sure the school functions right and no one is trying to do shameless things to one another. (Looks at Rid with a focus and gentle tone, but for an unknown reason, she felt like she can trust Rid)

Rid: I see, and what is it that you consider "Shameless" things.

Yui: Let's see... Flipping skirts, bringing dirty magazines or teasing girls. (Blushes a little but becomes angry at the boys who do those kinds of things)

Rid: Wow, it seems that all the men here are perverts.

Yui: Yes they are... But you're different. (Looks at Rid with her cheeks turning light red)

Rid: How am I different?

Yui: You don't seem like the type of guy who wants to do those kinds of things at all, Deviluke-kun (Just then, there was a breeze from a nearby window that lifted her skirt, exposing Yui's nice thick smooth thighs and white panties, Rid blushes red and quickly looks away from Yui) AH! (Tries to pull her skirt back down, but the wind kept her from hiding her panties from Rid) WHO OPENED THAT WINDOW?!

Rid: I have no clue but someone must've left them open... It must get warm in here (Walks over and starts closing the window)

Yui: Thanks Rid.

Rid: No need to thank me besides I rather not get into trouble with Disciplinary President. (Keeps smiling at her)

Yui then looks down and sees a huge dent inside his pants. Turns out that he got turned on after seeing Yui's panties.

Rid: Where are you looking at?

Yui: Um... (Blushes hard) Look down...

Rid: (Looks down and places his hand onto his pants) I'm very sorry, Kotegawa-chan...

Yui looks away from Rid and tries his best to calm down. Rid turns to sees the different types of files on students.

Rid: Huh, who are they?

Yui: They are the different types of students I have... Consider them being good ones who haven't done anything wrong. (Trying her best to hide her blushing red cheeks and trying her best not to look down at his dent in his pants)

Rid: (Finds Riko's file) Its good to see that Riko is at this list.

Yui: Yes she is... (Her panties were starting to get a little wet because she thought that Rid was a handsome man, and couldn't stop looking at him)

Rid: Kotegawa-chan... Are you okay?

Yui: (Snaps out of it) Yes I am. Anyway, the next period is about to start, so I...

Rid: (Just then, Rid notices Yui's juices going down her legs) Hey Kotegawa-chan, do you need to use the bathroom?

Yui: No... I just can't help myself... You're so damn handsome and cute! (Speaks out loud without thinking of what she said)

Rid: (His face turns light red) W-What? (Yui then covers her mouth after she realized what she just said, and her face turns dark red)

Yui: I'm very sorry... I shall lead you to another area of the school!

Yui attempts to leave the room, but ends up tripping on her juice on the floor and falls down doggy style, allowing Rid to get a good look up her skirt to see her exposed panties/butt, and because as her white panties were soaked, Rid could see Yui's cute pink wet pussy clear as day, and her pubic hair that surrounded it, it was like she wasn't wearing any panties at all. When Rid saw this, his face turned dark red and steam starts coming out of his head.

Rid: (Quickly turns his away and covers his eyes) I didn't see anything, I swear!

Yui then sits on her knees and notices that the dent in Rid's pants was much bigger than before, at this point, Rid was turned on, she even saw his dent twitching, almost like it was begging Yui to take Rid's pants off and let his dick out.

Yui: I... Guess... I can excuse you this time. (Her nipples were getting hard and starts thinking about sucking Rid's manhood, then having sex with him which her cheeks were deeply red now)

Rid: (Still had his head turned away and covering his eyes) Just please get up, I don't know how much more of this that I can take!

Yui then sees Rid's dent twitching like crazy. In Yui's mind, she could hear Rid's dent saying, "Come on Yui, take Rid's pants off and suck on me, you know you want to, you're so horny right now that you want Rid to take you right here, right now. So what are you waiting for? Take Rid's pants off and let's have a fun time together, You won't regret it." Yui tries to get up but her feet betrayed her again and falls forward to Rid, and end up having her lips touching Rid's dent in his pants, she then felt Rid get harder.

Rid (Feels Yui's lips touch her crotch and quickly look down to see the position that Yui was in) Kotegawa-chan?! What are you doing?!

Yui reaches out with her hand and starts stroking his dent softly up and down with her right hand, making Rid moan.

Rid: (Moans) Kotegawa-chan... (Moans) You shouldn't.

Yui then takes Rid's pants off, making it fall to his feet, exposing his five inches long and five inches thick dick to her, Yui couldn't help but blush red once she saw how big and hairy Rid was, she even thought that Rid was only three inches long due to his pubic hair.

Rid: Kotegawa-chan!

Yui starts kissing and licks the tip of his manhood warmly as her hands start to unbutton her shirt to reveals her 34 D cup breasts, which were trapped inside of her black bra, she smiled when she loved the taste on Rid's dick.

Rid: (Thinking) What is happening right now?!

Yui began to suck on Rid's headpiece, once she had his whole headpiece in her mouth, she pulled back to the tip, then she went back in, only deeper this time as she had half of his dick inside her mouth, and the tip of her nose was touching his pubic hair, she then pulled back where only his headpiece was in her mouth, then she went back in, only this time deeper where her nose was now buried in his pubic hair, then pulled back to the part where the tip of her nose was touching his pubic, then she went back in where her face was now buried his pubic hair, then she pulled back where only her nose was buried in his hair, minx and repeat. Eventually, Rid could feel his thighs tightening up. Yui then wrapped her arms around Rid's hip to keep him from pulling out, giving him no choice but to cum in her mouth. Rid then strokes Yui's hair.

Yui: (Thinking) His dick... it tastes so good... I can't stop sucking on it.

Rid: Kotegawa-chan, I'm... cumming...

Rid was able to hold his moan in, but it didn't stop him from cumming inside her mouth. Which his seamen taste sweet for Yui. Yui then pulls out to catch her breath. It took her a minute to realize what she did.

Yui: Oh God, what have I done.

Rid: (Catching his breath) You... You just...

Yui: (Blushing Red) YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME! (Calm herself down but still blushes) Look, you can't tell anybody about this, you hear me. If anybody finds out what I did here, I'll lose a lot of respect for my peers, so you can't tell anybody about what happened here, not even Riko, and especially not Risa and Mio. Understand?!

Rid: Um... Yes.

Yui: G-Good. Now, we should get out of here before a teacher comes in here.

Yui and Rid put their clothes back on and started heading out. Yui and Rid would continue with the tour, without any interceptions. However, Yui couldn't help but take glances at Rid. After the tour, Risa would take Rid of the school while Mio would prevent Riko from being with him. This was not what Riko had planned for the day.

**To Be Continued:**


	8. Ch 8: The Message

**Note: Here is the next chapter of Gender Swap. Sorry for not uploading it yesterday. I've had a lot to do yesterday and it completely slipped out of my mind. But anyway, here is the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:  
The Message:**

* * *

After an interesting first day of School, Riko and Rid are seen walking home together. Rid was still blushing red as he remembered the moment that he and Riko had with Risa and Mio on the school roof.

Rid: That was... um... an interesting first day of school. (Riko nods at his answer but she rather not talk about it) You know, before I came to this planet, I had absolutely no sexual interactions with anybody. Probably didn't help the fact that my dad forbids me of ever seeing any girls after I turn thirteen.

Riko: That's um... Understandable.

Rid: But after I came to the planet, I've been involved in sexual activities right, left, and center.

Riko: Can we please go home and stop talking about it?

Rid: Huh? What's wrong Riko?

Riko: Nothing is wrong... It's just ever since you came to my life. It's just a lot of stuff has been happening to me.

Rid: Like what?

Riko: Sexual activities... Well, at least you haven't tried anything with Mikan yet.

Rid: Well, that's because she hasn't been hitting on me... At least... not yet.

Riko: Oh you want my little sister hitting on you?

Rid: I didn't say that. I'm just saying that almost every girl I've come across, I have had sexual activities with them.

Riko: I guess some of them just like you to do it that with you. (Turns deep red and looks away from Rid)

Deep down, Riko wanted to spend the day with Rid, but Risa stole him from her. All-day, Mio prevented Riko to spend time with Rid while Risa would spend time with him, and was sad about it. Tears began flowing down Riko's cheeks. Soon, Rid took notice.

Rid: Riko, what's wrong?

Riko: Um... I just... I just... (Wipes her tears) Nothing.

Rid and Riko would make the rest of their way back home without talking to each other. Rid couldn't help but think that something was bothering Riko. Soon, the two made it back home.

Riko: (Takes off her shoes) We're home.

Mikan: Hey Riko.

Riko: Hi Mikan. (Gets up from taking her shoes off)

Mikan: How was school today?

Riko: It was nice but interesting.

Mikan: Rid, why are you wearing the school uniform from Riko's school?

Rid: I just enrolled there, but don't worry, I won't cause you any problems, Mikan-chan.

Mikan: Maybe you won't, but the girls might give you problems. (Gives Rid a wink) If you know what I mean.

Mikan winked at Rid, knowing that the girls will be all over him due to his cute/handsome looks.

Rid: Um... yeah.

Mikan: Anyways, I was going to have a bath before I start dinner. Would you like to have one with me Riko?

Riko: Sure.

Riko and Mikan made their way to the bathroom, leaving Rid by himself.

A little later, Riko and Mikan are seen inside the bathtub together.

Mikan: You seem to not be yourself Riko, is there something wrong?

Riko: I just had a bad day at school.

Mikan: Do you want to talk about it?

Riko: I don't know, I mean... Today I was hoping to spend the day with Rid, but he was taken from me.

Mikan: Taken from you?

Riko: Risa and Yui.

Mikan: Risa I can understand, but Yui?

Riko: She had him have a tour around the school. But I'm convinced that it was a little more than just a tour!

Just then, Zastin crashed through the ceiling, making the girls scream in shock.

Zastin: Prince Rid, I have a... (Notices that everybody is naked) Why is are you ladies naked?

Mikan and Riko grab shampoo and body soap and threw them at Zastin.

Riko & Mikan: YOU FUCKING PERVERT!

Zastin: (Covers his face) Hey, knock it off!

* * *

Meanwhile, about thirty seconds ago, Rid is seen in the living room, completely bored.

Rid: (Sighs) Man, I am so bored right now. Maybe there's something worth watching on the TV. (Just then, he hears Mikan and Riko scream from the bathroom) Huh? That was Riko and Miko. (He then gets up and run inside the bathroom and opens the door) Girls! Is everything okay? I heard screaming and... (He then sees Riko and Mikan throwing shampoo and body soap at Zastin) Zastin?!

Riko & Mikan: YOU FUCKING PERVERT!

Zastin: (Covers his face) Hey, knock it off!

Rid: ZASTIN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Zastin: Prince Rid, thank goodness you're here, please tell them to stop throwing their stuff at me.

Just then, Nana comes through the hole and kicks Zastin in the head, sending him flying a few feet.

Nana: ZASTIN, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT PART OF RING THE DOORBELL DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!

Zastin: I'm sorry!

Nana turns her head and sees that the girls were naked.

Nana: Rid, why are these girls naked?

Rid: Because they were having a bath.

Nana: (Nana looks around and sees that they were in the bathroom) Damit Zastin, not only did you break into their home, but you broke in while they were having a bath! (Just then, something crossed her mind) Wait, why are you in here with them.

Rid: I heard screaming from the living room and I came here to see if they're okay.

Nana: Oh, I see.

Momo: (Jumps in the hole that Zastin made and lands beside Nana) Is that the only reason?

Nana: Momo, I thought I told you to wait inside the ship!

Momo: I got bored.

Nana: In translation, you wanted to see Riko again, didn't you?

Momo: Maybe.

Mikan: (Looks at Zastin, Momo, and Nana) I'm sorry, who are you, people?

Rid: That's Zastin the bonehead, and those are Momo and Nana, my sisters.

Riko was smiling at waves hello to them again as Mikan looks at Nana, thinking she was cute. Momo walks over and starts feeling Riko's breasts.

Momo: It's good to see you again Riko.

Riko: (Moans) Good to see you again, Momo.

Momo then began sucking on Riko's nipples, making her moan.

Nana: Anyways, we will keep our stay here brief. Zastin, the recorder.

Zastin: The what?

Nana: THE RECORDER!

Zastin: Oh, right!

Zastin takes out a crystal and a voice speaks out of it, which is pre-recorded.

Gid: Riko Yuuki! This is Gid Deviluke, the father of Rid Deviluke, and the King of planet Deviluke and the galaxy. Zastin has reported to me that my son wishes to marry you over my handpicked suitors. Because Rid is to be King after I step down, its only right that I accept his request. Therefore, I name you Rid's queen to be. However, Rid's suitors are not happy with me that I chose you to be his queen to be over them. Therefore, they plan on eliminating you to prevent you from being Rid's queen. And Rid, if you are listening to this, if you really do love this Riko girl as much as you claim to be, you will protect her from your suitors. (Rid nods) Also, while I am at it, you may as well start your harem. I know you're not quite the age to start a harem, but since you are probably going to be on that planet for a while, you may as well start picking out girls to be in it. Momo will also be staying on Earth to keep an eye out for possible girls for your harem, keep in mind though, ten is the limit. That is all.

The crystal then fades out and the recording ends.

Rid: Harem? Are you freaking crazy!

Momo: Rid, have you forgotten that all-male Devilukes are to have a harem when they come to age?

Rod: No, I haven't forgotten, but I don't want to force girls on me at all.

Momo: You shouldn't force them, but at the same time, you shouldn't ignore them if they have feelings for you.

Rid: Right. I will try my best.

Nana: Wait, why did Papa name you to be Rid's overseer for his harem?

Momo: Because you're too young to know about love.

Nana: Too young?! How can I be too young?! We're twins, we're at the same age!

Momo: Physically, yes, mentally, no.

Nana becomes furious when she heard Momo say that.

Zastin: (Walks towards Nana) Anyways, we should get going.

Little did Zastin know, was that he was showing Nana the huge dent inside his pants. When Nana saw the dent in Zastin's pants, her face turned dark red and kicked him in the balls.

Nana: HOW DARE YOU SHOW ME THAT THING!

Zastin: (Holding his balls while crying in pain) What is she talking about?

Rid: Zastin, did you not notice that you've been hard this whole time?

Zastin: Oh... I never noticed it... So how do I get rid of it?

Rid: Have you tried not thinking about girls?

Zastin: What do you mean?

Momo: Well by the looks of this, you got aroused after you saw Riko and her sister naked.

Zastin: I'm going back to the ship before something else happens.

Momo: Okay.

Zastin then jumped up to the ceiling, creating another large hole in the ceiling in the bathroom.

Nana: Damn it Zastin! Use the hole that you already made!

Rid: As I said, he's a bonehead.

Nana: I better go after that pervert before he scares a helpless girl.

Everyone agreed with her and Nana jumped through one of the holes to go after Zastin.

Riko: So... Um... Now what?

Rid: Let's get dressed.

The girls' nod and they soon get dressed.

**To be continued...**


	9. Ark 2: Ch 9: A Sexy Tennis Game

**Note: Here is chapter Nine, this is the start of a mini-arc.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Sexy Tennish Work Out:**

* * *

Two days later, Momo starts her first day at school at her homeroom class, where she introduced to the class. Momo was wearing the school uniform that the female students must wear. Her skirt only came down below her butt, showing it off to the readers. Meaning if they were to bend over, everyone would get a clear view up her skirt and see her butt and pussy. And speaking of her pussy, Momo was wearing milky pink panties under her skirt. Momo's panties didn't cover her whole butt, as half of her butt cheeks were visible.

Teacher: Everyone, please welcome Momo Deviluke.

Momo: Hello everyone, my name is Momo Deviluke, I hope we can all get along.

Everyone was cheering for Momo, who looked beautiful and hot. Some of them were checking Momo out since her breasts were an impressive size.

Teacher: Okay, gentlemen, settle down. Why don't you take a seat, miss Deviluke?

Momo: Yes, ma'am.

Momo walks towards her seat as she smiles at every one-off being friendly. When Momo sat down, she left her legs open but not wide open like Nana's, allowing us the readers to see up her skirt and get a clear view of her crotch, which was covered by her pink panties. However, if her panties were to be shifted to the left or right slightly, we could get a clear view of her cute tight pink pussy. Just like Nana's panties, Momo's panties barely covered her crotch, her pussy was covered, but the rest of her crotch wasn't. If her panties were to be shifted to the left or right slightly, we could get a clear view of her cute tight pink pussy.

The boys start asking Momo all sorts of questions.

Boy #1: Are you Rid's sister?

Boy #2: Can I go out with you?

Boy #3: Are you seeing anyone right now?

Boy #4: What's your type?

Boy #5: What are your hobbies?

Boy #6: What size are your breasts?

Boy #7: What color of panties are you wearing?

Momo was caught flabbergasted at all these questions. Just then, the teacher slammed her fist on her desk, making the male students stop what they were doing and looked at the teacher with fear in their eyes.

Teacher: Gentlemen, stop harassing, miss Momo and get back to your seats immediately. Or else all of you boys will be suspended!

The boys became scared of the teacher and went to go sit down. Momo was only interested in joining the school, so that she could be close to Riko, and find possible candidates for Rid's harem. Rid had to have at least five girls in his harem, but he could have up to ten girls. Momo had a lot of work to do.

Momo: (Thinking) Maybe I should start with Riko's friends and see how they feel about Rid.

Later, Risa and Mio are seen walking in the halls, making their way to their next class.

Mio: So there's a rumor going around that Rid has a sister, and that she's in this school.

Risa: I know, but I'm starting to wonder if she's cute

Mio: Well, if she's related to Rid, I would imagine that she is.

Risa begins thinking about doing naughty things with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rid and Riko were on the school roof, making out. Riko never had the chance to be with Rid at all yesterday due to Risa stealing him from her, so today she's taking her chance.

Her hands find his shirt and start pulling it upwards to take it off

Rid: Gees Riko, you seem to be super horney today.

Riko: That's because I never got to be with you at all yesterday. And I want to be with you so badly.

Rid: (Has Riko to lay down) Then I will spend more time with you.

Rid then kisses Rid, and as he does, he starts taking off her pussy.

Riko: Oh? (She was smiling at him)

Rid then takes off Riko's panties, revealing her hairy pussy.

Rid goes down to starts kissing and licks her clit first then starts rubbing her breasts together.

Riko was going to take off her shirt, but before she had the chance, the warning bell to get to class went off.

Riko: Wow, already?

Rid: We should get to class now.

Riko: Yeah, before Yui starts screaming on us.

Rid: Hehe, maybe not. (Remembers when Yui gave him a blowjob)

Riko: What do you mean by that?

Rid: (Turns dark red) Uh... never mind, we should hurry to class!

Rid: You know, later today, Haruna and I have tennis practice, and we both have to wear mini skirts. Would you like to watch us?

Riko stares at her boyfriend and starts pulling her panties in front of him, which her butt was showing to him, so he spanks her butt. Riko releases a teasing smile for Rid.

Rid: You know, later today, Haruna and I have tennis practice, and we both have to wear mini skirts. Would you like to watch us?

Rid: Sure, I would love to.

They then kiss. Rid and Riko pull away to get to the class which two of them can't wait to see Riko and Haruna in their tennis outfits.

Riko: (Whispers Rid in the ear) If you are really good, I might not wear any panties. (Rid turns red after hearing this)

Rid: (Whispers to Riko) Nice, but what about Haruna?

Riko: (Whispers to Rid) Haruna? I could ask her not to wear panties, but don't hold your breath over it.

Rid becomes deep red because he didn't know what he felt for Haruna, but he knows she's a good person to hang around with.

Yui: (From behind the group) What are you two whispering about?

Rid and Riko jump back due to being startled.

Riko: Ah! Yui, how long were you behind us?

Yui: Long enough to see you two whispering to each other.

Riko: That is none of your business.

Yui: Actually, it is. I am the President of the discipline community, it is my job to know these things.

Riko: Well, either way, we're not telling you. It's a private discussion between Rid and me.

Yui: Just no shameless things on school grounds.

Yui then heads to her class by taking the stairs upward. As she walks up the stairs, Rid was able to see her bubble shaped butt, up her skirt, which was covered by her silky pink panties, which was only covering half of her buttcheeks and barely able to cover her pussy. Yui stopped for a minute when she noticed that Rid was there, and saw that he was checking out her butt. Yui blushed hard at this, but said nothing, as she didn't want Rid to get in trouble. Yui would then continue walking up the stairs with Rid checking out Yui's amazing butt and smooth thighs. Rid was starting to get hard, but he needed to calm himself down so that nobody would see his dent.

* * *

Later, outside Planet Earth, Zastin and Maul are currently playing a game of checkers. They discovered the game while researching Planet Earth.

Zastin: King Me.

Maul: Very well, but checkmate. (Places his pieces into the right places and corners Zastin for the win)

Zastin: What? When did this happen?!

Maul: You lost focus on the game. (Smiling as he beat his boss at a silly game)

Smutts: (Comes into the room) Guys, Nana is coming, act busy!

Maul: Oh shit! (Starts working on the computer of trying to set up the completion)

Just then, Nana came in and saw Zastin and the others typing stuff on the computers.

Nana: Zastin report.

Zastin: Nothing to report, mam. (Salutes to her.)

Nana: Oh really, that's funny, because shortly before I came here, I saw a ship that was passing by and noticed that you guys weren't doing anything about it, and you're telling me that there is nothing to report about?

Zastin: (Now scared and begins to sweat) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Nana: Seriously, Zastin, you are worthless. I have no idea why father made you the captain of the Deviluke army. Maul, find out who sneaked by you guys and entered Earth.

Maul: Yes, mam.

Nana: If it is who I think it is, then Rid and Riko are about to face their first test.

* * *

Later, Riko and Haruna are seen in the girls' changing room, getting ready for their tennis practice. Both of their lockers were beside each other, so they were going to change together.

Haruna: Are you ready for tennis practice, Riko?

Riko: Yep, ready as I'm ever going to be.

When the girls arrived at their lockers, Haruna took off her shirt uniform shirt, revealing her white bra supporting her 36 B size breasts. She also had her skirt at her hip, so she wasn't covering her belly. Just like Riko, she has a bit of a belly, with an oval-shaped bellybutton. Riko then took off her uniform shirt, revealing her light blue, supporting her 38 C size breasts. Riko did have a bit of a belly, but she didn't mind, since her skirt was at her hip, not covering her belly. Haruna was a bit jealous of Riko since she did have bigger breasts than her. But she did have to admit that she did have an impressive pair. Haruna then takes off her skirt, revealing to be wearing white panties.

Haruna: So are you ready for today?

Riko: (Riko then takes off her skirt, revealing to be wearing white panties) Yep.

Haruna: (Takes off her shoes) Can I ask you a question, Riko? (Takes off her socks to make her feet bare)

Riko: (Takes off her shoes) Sure. (Takes off her socks to make her feet bare)

Haruna: (Pokes at Riko's breasts, which Riko didn't mind) How did you get your boobs so big?

Riko: I can't say how it just happened.

Haruna: (Starts rubbing Riko's breasts) You're lucky. I would do anything to get boobs like yours.

Haruna then starts feeling her breasts and moves them around, but because she was wearing a bra, she could move them very far. Riko moans and giggles when Haruna starts feeling her breasts. Just then, Haruna's thumbs accidentally unclipped the hook of Riko's bra, the one in the center, between her breasts, this made her bra open up, making her breasts bounce out. Because it was cold in the changing room, Riko's pink nipples quickly got hard.

Haruna: Oh, geez, I'm sorry, Riko. I didn't mean to undo your bra.

Riko: (Giggles and takes off her bra) It's okay, I don't mind. (She puts her bra in her locker)

Riko was now standing topless in front of Haruna. Ever since Riko had sex with Risa and Mio, she has been a lot more comfortable being topless or naked in front of another girl who isn't her sister. She also doesn't mind having another girl touching or feeling her breasts or other parts of her body, nor seeing their body.

Haruna: Aren't you going to put your bra back on?

Riko: Nah, besides, it feels good to not wear a bra. But since you did the honor of taking off my bra, I'll do the same for you.

Riko then started undoing Haruna's bra, Haruna smiled but blushed when Riko started undoing her bra. Riko then undid Haruna's bra, letting out her 36 B size breasts. Because it was cold in the changing room, Haruna's pink nipples quickly got hard. When Riko saw Haruna's breasts, she giggled and began feeling them.

Riko: (Feels Haruna's breasts) You do have nice breasts, Haruna.

Haruna: (Feels Riko's breasts) Thanks, but they look like bees comparing to yours.

Riko: Nonesense, they are big in their own right.

Haruna: Thanks, but I can't seem to attract men like you. Since boys are only attracted by the size of a girl's breasts.

Riko: Well, sometimes, it takes more than just the size of boobs to attract a boy. Sometimes, you have to be a bit... Bold. (Haruna raised an eyebrow)

Riko smiles at her best friend as she knew how Rid becomes her boyfriend.

Haruna: How?

Riko then goes down on her knees and plays with the strap on her panties, looking like she was about to take them off, making Haruna blush hard.

Riko: Well, for one, wearing a mini skirt with no panties.

Haruna: (Haruna's face turned dark red when Riko said that, and steam coming out of her head) NO PANTIES! That... That is... so naughty.

Riko: Yeah, it is, but that's how I attracted Rid. I wore a small nightgown with no panties and had my legs wide open, allowing him to see my naughty place.

Haruna: Really?! I never thought you would be so bold.

Riko: Yeah, but it was by complete accident. It was around that time I wasn't used to having a boy in the house, and it just happened.

Haruna: Well, you probably liked Rid in the first place, I don't want every boy to see my naughty area, just a boy I like.

Riko: What about Rid?

Haruna: Rid?! (She blushes hard) I mean, he is cute and all, but I thought you two were dating.

Riko: Yes, we are, but I don't think he minds if you like him too. Besides, I think he likes you too. But the only way we can find out for sure is if you're a little bold. Sometimes, girls have to be a bit bold to get a boy's attention. Plus, our tennis practice is perfect for you. Rid is going to be there to watch us, and I say we don't wear any panties as we practice.

Haruna: (Starts blushing hard) No panties?! But our tennis skirts are much shorter than our uniform skirts, and it's windy out there, the wind could lift our skirt, revealing our butts and naughty area.

Riko: (Giggles and plays with Haruna's underwear strap) Don't worry, it's only going to be Rid, no other boy.

Haruna: But... I don't think Rid would like me to see up my skirt.

Riko: Why do you think that?

Haruna: Because... (She blushes hard) Because... I... I don't... (Her face turns red) shave... down there.

Riko then pulls Haruna's panties down to her feet, revealing that she had a bush of purple pubic hair over her tight pink pussy and had purple pubic hair surrounding her pussy. When Haruna saw that Riko was starring at her pussy, she was blushing red.

Riko: (She giggles) You don't. But that's okay, neither do I.

Haruna: Really?

Riko: Yep, I used to trim it, but I stopped a few days ago.

Haruna: Can, can I see it.

Riko: (Stands up) Sure.

Haruna then goes down on her knees, ready to pull Riko's panties down. Haruna then pulls Riko's panties down to her feet, revealing that she had a bush of light orange pubic hair over her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it. Her pussy was light pink and tight. Both girls both had almost the same amount of pubic hair. Haruna's was two inches long, where was Riko's was about half an inch longer, but that's because Riko's pubic hair was still growing after she stopped trimming her pubic hair.

Haruna: (Rubs her thighs) Such a good looking thighs and pussy.

Riko: (Blushes and moans) Thank you.

Haruna was enjoying the touching Riko's thighs warmly and softly, and Riko was enjoying Haruna feeling her thighs up.

Riko: (Giggles and blushes) Are you enjoying the view?

Haruna: Maybe I am... (Smiling at Riko and blushes)

Riko: Well, as much as I would love to have this continue, we better not keep the lucky boy waiting.

Haruna: Get ready to lose.

* * *

Riko and Haruna began putting their tennis clothes on. Their tennis clothes were a light blue t-shirt with five buttons, a white mini skirt, light blue socks that went up to their ankles, and dark blue shoes. Their shirts were a bit on the small side, as they only came down slightly bellow their bellybuttons. Meaning if they raised their arms slightly, their shirts would rise above their bellybuttons, showing off their bellies. Their tennis skirts were an inch short then their uniform skirts, so if they bent over, their butts and pussies would be viewable. Neither girl was wearing panties under their skirts and bras under her skirt, meaning if they bent over, their butts and pussies would show. Riko's shirt was not buttoned up, meaning a quarter of her cleavage was showing for Haruna to see. Haruna also had her shirt unbuttoned as well, but because her breasts weren't as big as Riko's, only a hint of her cleavage was showing.

Riko: So Haruna, how does it feel not to wear panties under your skirt.

Haruna: (Blushes hard) It feels so weird, it does feel a lot lighter than before, but I also feel a lot more exposed. It also doesn't help that our tennis skirts are shorter than our uniform skirts.

Riko: Yeah, the principle sure is a pervert for making our skirts so small. Just simply rising my leg (She raises her leg, making her skirt rise above her bush of pubic hair, allowing Haruna to see her pussy), you can see my pussy.

Haruna blushes when she saw Riko's pussy, but she did like seeing it.

Haruna: Yes, and your pussy is looking good. (This makes Riko giggle)

Haruna goes to the other side and grabs the yellow ball then starts bouncing it with a dark purple rack. There was also an open window not far from her, and the wind lifted her skirt, allowing Riko to see her nice round butt and pussy, which Riko though she had a nice butt.

Later, Rid is seen waiting in the tennis court, waiting for Riko and Haruna. Soon he sees them coming over. Rid blushed when he saw the girls in their tennis outfit, showing off a lot of legs. He begins checking them out, which made Haruna blush hard.

Riko: Hey, Rid, sorry to keep you waiting.

Rid: You're fine, and both of you are looking good.

Riko: Thanks.

Rid: Before you two start, I just want to add something so that we don't get any interference.

Rid then took out his D-Dial and push a few buttons. Just then, a shield appeared around the tennis court.

Haruna: What's with the shield?

Rid: It's so that nobody will interfere. Meaning, anyone who is outside the shield won't be able to see us, we are completely invisible to them.

Riko: Wow, smart thinking Rid.

Momo: Indeed. (Appears behind Rid)

Riko: Momo? What are you doing here?

Rid: Oh, I forgot to tell you that Momo will be joining us, she said she wanted to watch the game.

Riko: But when did she become a student?

Momo: Earlier today.

Haruna: I'm sorry, who is she?

Riko: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, this here is Momo, Rod's younger sister.

Momo: Only by a year.

Rid: Play ball!

Momo: Wait, they should stretch first, if they play before they stretch, they might get a serious injury.

Riko: Oh yeah, she's right.

Haruna: How could we forget about that?

Momo let out a smirk since she was going to make the girls stretch to show off their private areas to Rid, and potentially see up their skirts.

Momo: Okay, first up, triceps stretch. (Does the stretch)

Riko and Haruna raised their arms to do the triceps stretch, making their shirts to rise above their bellybuttons, allowing Rid and Momo to see their exposed bellies. Rid becomes bright red by seeing the girls' nice bellies. Both Rid and Momo saw that Riko has a four-sided shape bellybutton, while Haruna's bellybutton was a shape of an oval. Both girls had a nice belly, smooth and soft. Riko had a bit more of a belly then Haruna since she did weigh more than her. Momo then walks over to Riko and starts rubbing Riko's belly and bellybutton.

Momo: (Rubs Riko's bellybutton) Oh my Riko, I think your shirt is a little too small for you.

Riko: (Giggles) Momo... We are about to play soon.

Momo: (Plays with Riko's bellybutton) But you have such a nice belly. (She then kisses her bellybutton)

Riko moans and giggles slightly as Rid shakes his head of knowing about Momo. He then looks at Haruna's belly and thinks that she had a nice one. After kissing Riko's bellybutton, she steps away from her.

Momo: Okay, next is the open eagle. Lay on your back and spread your legs as far as you can.

Rid turned red by the mere thought.

Rid: Um, Momo, you do know they are wearing skirts, right?

Momo: That's the point.

Haruna was blushing hard when she found out that she had to do the spreader eagle, knowing that she wasn't wearing any panties. This made Haruna's pussy to quiver and get wet.

Riko: (To Momo) Oh, you naughty girl. (To Haruna) You ready, Haruna?

Haruna nods at Rito. Both Riko and Haruna lay on the ground on their back, making their shirts to rise above their bellybuttons, but they let them be. Then they open their legs as far as they can, revealing to Rid and Momo that they weren't wearing any panties under their skirts, and showing them their hairy pussies. When Rid and Momo saw that Riko and Haruna weren't wearing any panties, and could get a clear view of their pussies, Rid's face turned dark red and blood streaming down his nose, and Momo's eyes turning into hearts and gasp in excitement. When Riko and Haruna opened their legs, it made their pussies to open up a bit, allowing us the readers to see their insides.

Rid was starting to check Riko first then Haruna next.

Rid: Holy shit, they're not wearing any panties.

Momo: Oh, who knew.

Rid began getting super hard seeing the girls' pussies. Haruna becomes intense red about Rid see her like this. This would make her pussy quiver and get wet at a rapid pace, right to the point where her juices were leaking out of her pussy. In sign language, Momo tells Rid to go to Haruna as she will go to Riko, and Rid nods. Rid then walks up to Haruna and rubs her thighs and stared at her wet pussy. Momo walks up to Riko and rubs her thighs while starring at her pussy.

Rid: (Rubs Haruna's thighs) You know Haruna, I never thought I would see you like this. You were the last girl in my mind to not wear panties under a skirt.

Haruna: Well... I wanted to be more daring and... I wanted to get close to you too.

Rid: (Shocked to hear this) Really?

Haruna nods at him. Rid then goes up to Haruna.

Rid: You mean, you've always had a thing for me?

Haruna: (Blushes hard) Yes.

Rid and Haruna then kiss as his hand began rubbing her wet pussy, and rubbing wet, making Haruna moan inside the kiss. Using his free hand, Rid pulled Haruna's shirt, making her breasts bounce out and began feeling them. Soon Rid began rubbing her clit, making Haruna pull away from the kiss to moan loudly. Meanwhile, Momo is seen feeling Riko's legs and feeling her thighs and playing with her pubic hair.

Momo: You naughty girl Riko, wearing a super small mini skirt, with no panties on. How daring.

Riko: I'm such a daring girl, and you have such a nice ass, Momo (Rubs her butt warmly and slaps it hard, making her moan)

Riko then had Momo to down on her knees to a Doggystyle position and pulled down her pink panties, revealing her bubble shaped butt and pussy, she also had a bush of pink pubic hair over her pussy, and pubic hair surrounding it.

Momo: Oh my.

After Riko took Momo's panties off, she threw them away and began feeling and spanking her butt while licking her tight pink pussy. Momo moans, and she unzips her skirt off as Riko rubs her butt together and keeps licking her pussy.

Riko: You smell so good.

Momo: Riko... Ah! (Looks at Rid was eating Haruna's pussy with her shirt was opened up to reveals her bouncing breasts)

Haruna was moans loudly, as she has never felt this kind of experience before. Rid places his hands onto her smooth skin and starts unclipping her skirt, then unzips the skirt to take it off, and he throws her skirt away and continues to eat her pussy.

Haruna: Ohh Rid... You're so good at this! (Moans loudly as she took her shirt for him)

Rid smiles behind Haruna's bush of pubic hair and continues to eat her pussy. Haruna was purely naked now, but she was enjoying the feeling of her pussy being licked. She hears Riko was moaning loudly for Momo was licking her pussy and rubs her clit hard.

Haruna: OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING!

Rid was smiling and keeps licking her pussy harder and faster. Soon Haruna couldn't take it anymore. She let out a loud moan and came all over Rid's face.

Rid: Did you enjoy that, Haruna-chan?

Haruna: (Panting) Y-Yes.

Hatuna starts crawling and starts taking his pants, then underwear off to reveals his seven-inch long hard dick and giggles at his hard dick. She kisses the tip of his dick first, and Haruna takes hold of her dick in her hands warmly-

Rid: (Strokes Haruna's hair) Haruna-chan, where did you learn how to do that.

Haruna: (Pulls out) My sister would always give her boyfriend a boyfriend in front of me, so I guess I learned it from her.

Haruna nods at him which she begins sucking his dick more hard and deep.

Meanwhile, Momo is seen eating Riko's Pussy like there was no tomorrow. Riko was moans loudly as she was enjoying it as she strokes Momo's hair. Momo smiles behind Riko's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick her pussy. Riko takes her shirt off for her breasts, bounces out been freed from her shirt. Momo was surprised that Riko wasn't wearing a bra, but she began feeling her breasts as she licked her pussy. Riko screams out of pleasure.

Riko: I'M GOING TO CUM!

Momo keeps licking, which Riko sprays her juices at her. As Haruna keeps sucking Rid's dick more and faster.

Rid: (Grunts) Haruna-chan, if you keep sucking like that, you're going to make me cum!

Haruna smiles at him as she keeps sucking his dick more. Soon Rid lets out a grunt and comes inside Haruna's mouth.

Rid was breathing and turns to sees Momo and Riko rubbing their pussies together.

Rid: And here I thought I was going to watch a tennis game.

Haruna: Oh, crap! I completely forgot about that.

Rid: I think those two have forgotten it too (He and Haruna see Riko and Momo were rubbing their pussies together faster and hard as they scream of pleasure.)

Momo: OH MY GOD! NOW I'M CUMMING!

Riko: Same here!

Soon they let out a loud moan and came together.

Haruna: So Rid... do you want to do it with me? (Her round butt was in front of him)

Rid: What about the tennis game?

Haruna: Well, would you rather fuck me or have that boring game of tennis?

Rid: Okay. Let me know if it hurts, okay? I'll pull it out if it's too much.

Haruna simply nods at him. Haruna then goes down on her knees to be in the Doggystyle position and shakes her butt.

Haruna then goes down on her knees to be in the Doggystyle position and shakes her butt. Rid got more turned on and starts putting his hard dick into her wet pussy, which she starts screaming out of pain, but the feeling felt good.

Rid: Are you okay, Haruna-chan.

Haruna: Okay... But it was hurting before, but now it feels good.

Rid pulled his dick out a little, showing that there was some blood on it.

Haruna moans slightly, but this was her first time.

Rid then starts thrusting his hips, but slowly. Haruna moans softly, but she was enjoying the slow speed

Rid: Do you like that Haruna-chan?

Haruna: Yes I love it, Rid-kun

Rid then started to slowly pick up the pace. Haruna moans more as she felt being a bit faster. Rid then grabbed Haruna by her breasts and had her to be in a reverse cowgirl position. Haruna bounces herself fast and hard on his dick with her pussy.

Haruna: OH MY GOD! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!

Rid slaps her butt hard, which she liked the spanking.

Rid slaps her butt more as she was riding his dick more deep and hard. After catching their breaths, Riko and Momo came over to where Rid and Haruna were. Momo began sucking on Haruna's nipples while Riko rubbed her clit. Haruna moans loudly as Momo was sucking on her nipples while Riko was running her fingers against her clit while she was riding Rid's dick.

Haruna: OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Rid: Me too!

After a few more thrusts, Haruna let out one final moan, and she and Rid came together, with Rid cumming inside her.

Haruna: Amazing!

Rid: (Pulls out) Yeah, that was amazing.

Rid then has Haruna to lay down, and Momo starts feeling her belly and licking her bellybutton. Haruna giggles and smiles at Momo. Rid then starts feeling Riko's breasts. Riko giggles and smiles at her boyfriend, which she didn't mind Rid having many girlfriends.

Rid opened Riko's legs wide open, which she nods to him. Rid then adjusted himself to have his dick touch her pussy, in which he began to rub it with it, which made her moan. First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he shoved it in all the way, making Riko let out a loud moan. Rid then started to feel Riko's breasts and go all the way inside of her where their pubic hair was now touching each other and started moving his hips to thrust her, Riko then let out a loud moan wraps her legs around his waist for him to go deep and hard. Riko pulls Rid into a missionary position as she put his hands onto her breast. Rid began to pick up the pace.

Riko: OH MY GOD! RID!

As Rid continued to thrust her, he got to watch Riko's breasts and hard pink nipples to bonce up and down. Riko wraps her legs around Rid's waist to prevent him from pulling out, as she wanted him to cum inside her. Rid soon gave Riko a few more thrusts, and soon he and Riko let out a loud moan together and came together. When Rid felt Riko's juices surrounding his dick, he came inside of her. After they came, Rid collapse and fell face-first into Riko's soft belly, and they both started catching their breaths.

Little did Rid and the girls know, was that earlier today Sarayama overheard Riko talking to Rid, and he heard them about meeting at the tennis court. There, he hid underneath the benches, where he got to watch Rid and the girls having their fun. Sarayama was drooling, and he wanted to join in the fun.

Sarayama: Holy crap, this is amazing!

That's when Rid heard Sarayama speak, he put his dark blue shorts back on and starts cracking his knuckles, which he was going to beat Sarayama up until he couldn't say a word about it.

Riko: What's wrong, Rid.

Rid: (Puts his pants back on) I believe we have an uninvited guest.

Rid then walks over to where Sarayama is, grabs him by the hair, and lifts him.

Sarayama: Wait, let me explain!

Sadly for Sarayama, Rid ignored Sarayama's plea and began beating the crap out of him. The girls were surprised to sees Sarayama was beaten to a pulp with his eyes were black, and his nose was bleeding as well.

Rid: (Drags Sarayama by the hair) Looks like we had a little peeping Tom.

Sarayama was in pain with his eyes, barely able to see an angry Riko, Haruna, and Momo.

Sarayama: Please, wait, I can explain...

Riko, Haruna, and Momo start beating Sarayama until he was never going to talk about it.

Rid: (In an angry tone) You better not tell anyone about this, you understand?! Or else this will be MUCH worst!

Sarayama: Yes I will not tell anyone

Rid: Good, now get out of here!

Sarayama runs away from Rid and the girls

Riko: Damn pervert.

Everyone agrees with her.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Ch 10: She'll Bree

**Note: Geeze, when was the last time this story was updated? Two months ago? I really need to create a s****chedule. I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I was getting slammed by my other stories. However, I am happy to tell you that starting in January 2020, there will be a schedule for my stories to be updated. That ****s****chedule will be revealed on January 4th, 2020. But as of right now, for this week, To Love Ru Gender Swap will be updated. Next week, High School DXD: Fallen Devil will be updated, and to finish off the year, Drogons will be updated the week after, so look forward to that. Anyways, with the update out of the way, let's get started on this chapter.**

* * *

**Previously, on To Love Ru: Gender Swap. Riko and Haruna were supposed to have a game of tennis but it turned into a scene of amazing sex between Riko, Haruna, Riko, and Momo. While this was going on, Sarayama watched the whole thing go down. If Sarayama kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't have gotten a royal beating by Rid and the girls. Rid then threatened Sarayama that if he told this event to anyone, the next beating will be much worst. Sarayama swore not to tell anyone out of fear. However, while all that was going on, a space ship managed to sneak past Zastin's watch. Who was the person that sneaked past Zastin's watch, and does this spell trouble for Riko as and friends? Find out on this chapter of Gender Swap.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **  
**Stoop To This Level:**

* * *

Sarayama made his way to the nurse's office after being beaten up to a bloody pulp by Rid and the girls. Hopefully, he would get some medical attention from Nurse Iko. Nurse Iko wasn't that big in the chest department, but she had the cute looks to up for that. Unfortunately for Sarayama, he wasn't going to get any attention from Nurse Iko, because a teacher was standing in front of the door to the nurse's office.

Sarayama: Hey, what's the big idea? Move!

Teacher: I'm sorry, but as of this moment, Nurse Iko is unavailable.

Sarayama: What?! Why?

Teacher: Nurse Iko has been reassigned to another school. So until we can get a new nurse, the nurse's office is closed until further notice.

Sarayama: When did this happen?!

Teacher: Since yesterday.

Sarayama: Yesterday?! But who is going to heal my injuries?! As you can see, I got the shit kicked out of!

Teacher: Well that's not my fault. Maybe you should go see a real doctor get that looked at.

Sarayama: MAYBE I WILL! (Storms off)

Saruyama went to the bathroom to try to clean off the blood that was created thanks to Rid.

Saruyama: Damn you Rid, you didn't have to go that far! (Saruyama did all he could while he was at the school, but he was going to have to go to a hospital to get everyone thing else fixed. After he washes the blood off his face he turned off the water and started heading out of the bathroom, but as he attempted to do so he saw an unknown person entering the bathroom) What the... Who are you?!

The unknown person suddenly grabs Saruyama by the throat and threw him out the window of the bathroom, making him fall two stories down the school, thankfully he did not die, as there were several trees that were able to cushion his fall.

**Sexual Contact:**

Meanwhile, Riko and Haruna were running their way to the girls' changing room. Both girls were still naked after their moment with Rid and Momo and were holding their tennis clothes. As they ran, their breasts bounced with each step. As they were running, they were spanking each other's butts as they ran, making them giggle. Both girls' pussies were dripping wet, as the excitement of being naked in the school halls were rushing through their minds and that they wanted each other badly. Now you're probably thinking, what about the other students walking by. Well, this was all happening after school hours, so the school was mostly empty. When the girls entered the changing room and closed the door, Haruna grabbed Riko's breasts from behind her and started moving them around. Riko moans lightly as she was going to say if once was good enough for her... I guess not.

Riko: (Moans) Haruna, I've never seen this side of you before.

Haruna: (Turns Riko around and has her hard pink nipples rub on Riko's hard pink nipples) That's because both you and Rid have awakened the horny side of me.

Riko kisses Haruna as she places her hands onto her butt, and Haruna doing the same but spreading it.

Riko: Should we do it again?

Haruna: Yes.

They then kiss. As they kiss, they start grabbing each other's butts. Haruna then had Riko to lay on the floor on her back and opened her legs wide open to see her hairy wet pussy. Haruna giggled when she saw that Riko's pussy was yet and strokes her pubic hair. Riko moans loudly as Haruna begins to place her nose on Riko's bush of pubic hair and starts kissing and licking her pussy as her hands rub her clit warmly, which makes Riko moan loudly, and her pussy wetter. Haruna then used her thumb to open Riko's pussy to see her insides, this made her juices to leak out.

Riko: Oh Haruna... That feels so good!

Haruna then uses her other thumb to open Riko's pussy from the other side and spread her pussy. Then using her index finger, she began to rub her clit. This made Riko moan loudly and her body to jerk around. This also made her breasts to bounce and jiggle and her juices to flow more. Haruna giggled when she saw how wet Riko was getting, so she rubbed her clit faster while keeping her pussy open. Riko moaned loudly as she grabbed her breasts and her body jerking around. At this point, Riko was getting so wet, that the juices in her pussy were leaking out as if it was a waterfall. Even the pubic hair that surrounded her pussy was getting wet. Haruna starts fingering Riko's pussy little deep and fast as she runs her tongue against her clit. This made Riko go crazy as her thighs began to tighten up, and her body to jerk around.

Riko: OH MY GOD! I'M GOING CRAZY!

Haruna felt all of Riko's juices on her fingers and parts of her face as she was smiling to see Riko was going to return the pleasure back to them.

Haruna: Did you like that?

Riko: Yes I did

Rito then pounced on Haruna and opened her legs so that she could see her hairy wet pussy, which made Haruna moan slightly. Riko then started stroking Haruna's bush of purple pubic hair.

Riko: You have such a cute pussy Haruna.

Haruna: (Blushes) Thank you.

Riko then opens Haruna's pussy starts licking her insides while also rubbing her clit. Haruna moans loud as she couldn't believe the pleasure she was receiving. Riko smiles behind Haruna's push of pubic hair when she hears her moans and pushed her tongue deeper inside Haruna's pussy as far as she could and began licking all over her insides, making Haruna moan like crazy. The pleasure was so intense that Haruna's body was jerking around, making Haruna's breasts to bounce and jiggle each time her breasts jiggled. Riko smiled behind Haruna's bush of pubic hair and started licking her insides faster. Riko also reached for Haruna's breasts and started feeling them while also playing with her hard pink nipples. Haruna uses Riko's hands to move her breasts together and moves them up and down while still moaning. Thirty seconds later, Haruna just couldn't take it anymore, she could feel her thighs tightening up, and approaching her limit.

Haruna: I'M CUMMING!

Riko continues licking her pussy while rubbing her clit some more. Soon Haruna lets out a loud moan and came all over Riko's face.

Riko: Did you like that Haruna?

Haruna: I loved it.

Haruna gets up and kisses Riko while making her lay down on her back. After a few minutes of kissing, they separate, and Haruna opens Riko's legs to expose her wet hairy pussy. She then places her left leg over Riko's right leg and places Riko's left leg over her right leg and has her pussy touching Riko's, making both of their pussies and pubic hair to be touching each other. Haruna then starts moving her hips, making both of their pussies and clits to rub on each other.

Riko: OH FUCK!

Both girls were moaning loudly as they could feel both of their soaked and wet slippery pussies and clits rubbing on each other. The more Haruna moved her hips, the more that her and Riko's breasts bounced up and done. Seeing that Riko was enjoying this position, she picked up the pace. Riko slaps Haruna's butt hard and Haruna increases the pace with her pussy against Riko's pussy more. As they continued to rub on each sound, squishy sounds could be heard from their wet pussies. Haruna puts their legs back to normal and starts making out with Riko while they rub their pussies together at rapid speed. Soon they broke the kiss.

Riko: I'M CUMMING!

Haruna: ME TOO!

Haruna and Riko kept rubbing their pussy together more and soon they let out a loud moan and came together, they then rest on each other's shoulders.

Haruna: That felt so good.

Riko: Yeah, it was.

**End Of Sexual Content:**

Saruyama appeared standing in front of the girls, who he seemed to have recovered from his injuries from Rid's beating, even his hand seemed to have fully recovered.

Riko: Saruyama?!

Haruna: What are you doing here?! This is the girls' changing room!

Saruyama: (Evil smiles) Yeah I know that. I can read, and I like what I'm seeing.

Riko: (Riko gets up, covers her breasts and slaps Saruyama across his face) GET OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING PERVERT!

Saruyama: (Shows an angry face) How dare you!

Sarayama then pushes Riko, but this was no ordinary push, as this push send Riko flying across the shower room and slamming her back at the wall.

Haruna: Riko!

Haruna attempts to run to Riko's aid, but before she could get to Riko, Saruyama quickly grabs a pocket knife from his pants pocket, grabs Haruna by the hair and prepares himself to slit Haruna's throat.

Riko: Haruna! (Looks at Sarayama with an angry look) Saruyama, what the fuck is your problem?!

Saruyama: Riko Yuki, if you want your friend Haruna to be alive and well, meet me at the gym storage room in ten minutes, be sure to come alone or else I will slit her throat and watch her drown in her own blood!

Sarayama then lets out a smoke grenade, and when the smoked cleared, both Haruna and Saruyama were gone.

Riko: Haruna!

Riko gets up onto her feet and puts on her tennis outfit back on and ran out of the changing room. But little did Riko know, Momo was on the other side of the door, about to enter the changing room. When the door opened, Rito accidentally bumped into Momo, making her take off her shirt and bra off, grabbed her left breasts with one hand, and slid her other hand down her panties and began rubbing her clit without realizing it. When Momo felt her clit being rubbed by Riko, her pink nipples began getting hard and her pussy to get wet.

Momo: (Moans) Riko-chan... AH!

Thirty seconds later, Riko gained back her composure and realized what she was doing to Momo. She stopped what she was doing and backed away from Momo.

Riko: I'm very sorry, Momo! I didn't know you were on the other side of the door.

Momo: (Catching her breath) It's... It's okay. (Thinking) She didn't have to stop. (To Riko) Anyways, (Starts getting back up, which makes her breasts jiggle) You seem to be in a big hurry for something.

Riko: Haruna was taken from Sarayama.

Momo: Sarayama?!

Riko: Yes. He told me to meet him at the gym storage room in ten minutes or else he will kill her.

Momo: He threatened to kill her?! That doesn't sound like Sarayuama at all. Oni-chan told me that he was a pervert. But a killer? That sounds highly unlikely.

Riko: Yeah, well it happened. But now I got to go meet him before he kills Haruna.

Momo: I'll come with you. You might need some help.

Riko nods at Momo but remembers how Sarayama has taken Haruna away from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the gym storage room, Saruyama had Haruna's arms and legs (Who is still naked) tied up. Her arms were tied up above a hook above her and her legs were tied up to steam polls from both her sides, making her legs open up a bit, meaning Haruna had no way to defend herself.

Sarayama: (Feeling Haruna's breasts) My goodness, Riko sure has some good looking friends. Before Riko shows up, I'm going to have some fun with you.

Haruna: Please, no.

Sarayama then starts sucking on Haruna's nipples and feeling and spreading her butt.

Just then, Saruyama began changing, as his skin started turning blue, his height began to increase. After the transformation, Saruyama, or shall I say the female alien was now 6'0 feet tall, 150 pounds, blue skin, had long black hair tied in a ponytail, yellow blank eyes and was wearing a robe that showed off her large B cup size breasts, and had armor plates on her shoulders.

?: Behold my true form. (Haruna ended up fainting after witnessing the transformation, this made the female alien to laugh) Oh dear me, it looks like she couldn't handle the big reveal!

Riko: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

Momo: She'll Bree. (Glared) I should've known.

She'll Bree: Hello Momo, long time no see.

Riko: Wait, you know this... um... girl?

Momo: (Growls) Unfourtntley, I do.

She'll Bree: Come now, Momo. Did you not enjoy the time we had together?

Momo: YOU TRICKED ME INTO THINKING YOU WERE A CUTE BOY YOU BITCH!

She'll Bree: Aww... Your so mean, besides we had a hot night together.

Momo: (In an angry tone) Why you...

Just then, a green tentacle sneaked behind Momo and grabbed her by the tail. Momo moans slightly as she couldn't help herself but she falls forward, trying to catch herself. She ended up falling to her knees with her butt in the air, allowing Riko and She'll Bree to see her amazing butt, which was covered by her pink panties.

Riko: Momo!

Just then, a green tentacle sneaked behind Riko and pulled up her shirt. And because she wasn't wearing a bra, her breasts bounced out. When Riko saw that her breasts were out for She'll Bree to see, she attempted to cover them. But two more tentacles grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her breasts, unable to cover them.

Riko: No!

Riko tried to break free from the tentacles, but her struggle only made her breasts jiggle. She'll Bree walked over and started feeling Riko's breasts and moved them around.

She'll Bree: You sure have nice breasts Riko, it's no wonder Rid chose you over the other girls. But let's see what your pussy looks like.

Riko: WHAT?! No! Don't you dare!

Just then, another green tentacle pulled Riko's skirt off of her, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties since she didn't have time to put some on.

She'll Bree: Oh my, no panties? Such a naughty girl. (She'll Bree then went on her knees to get a closer look at her pussy) It looks like you don't shave down here either, (Strokes her bush of pubic hair) just like Haruna. That's fine, I believe girls not shaving down here adds character.

Just then, another tentacle grabbed Riko's right leg and lifted it above her head, allowing She'll Bree to get a clear view of Riko's hairy pussy. Because her legs were wide open, her pussy opened up a bit, allowing She'll Bree to see her insides.

Riko: No, stop!

Momo: Riko! (Moans)

She'll Bree: Oh my! What a treasure grove. No wonder you and Rid hooked up. (She then smells it) And it smells good too.

Riko: Please, don't say that. It's embarrassing!

Seeing She'll Bree starring at her pussy and smelling it, Riko's pussy began to quiver and bucker and started getting wet, where her juices were running down her leg.

She'll Bree: Oh my, look at this, your pussy is getting wet. This experience must be getting excited.

Riko: No, that's not true.

She'll Bree: Then why are you getting wet?

Riko: I can't help that.

She'll Bree smirked, and placed her nose on Riko's bush of pubic hair and began eating her pussy. Riko tried to hold in her moans, but She'll Bree would add more effort to her licking skills, she soon started moaning loudly. It also didn't help that she already came three times today, so her pussy was super sensitive. She'll Bree loved the taste of Riko's pussy, and started eating it more aggressively, making her moan loudly. She'll Bree then placed her hands on Riko's butt and spread it, then she used her middle finger from her right hand to rub her anus, making Riko moan louder. With Riko's pussy being eaten and her anus being rubbed, Riko was going crazy and her body was jerking around, this made her breasts to bounce and jiggle. She'll Bree smiled behind Riko's bush of pubic hair when she saw her breasts bounce and jiggle and added more effort to the pleasure.

Riko: Please stop... Ahhh!

She'll Bree continued to eat Riko's pussy. Soon Riko's thighs started to tighten up.

Riko: I'm going to cum!

She'll Bree would continue to eat Riko's pussy and rub her anus faster. Soon, Riko would let out a loud moan and come all over She'll Bree's face.

She'll Bree: Wow... You cum so much, Riko. Now its time for the main event.

Riko: (Catching her breath) Main... event?

She'll Bree: Yes.

Two more tentacles appeared from the shadows and were seen dragging Sarayama. Sarayama was unconscious and was naked. But his four-inch long and four inches thick dick was hard as a rock.

Riko & Momo: Sarayama?!

She'll Bree: Oh yes. I've done my research, and it turns out that he really wants to have sex with you. So I'm going to grant his wish.

Riko: WHAT?!

She'll Bree: Sadly, he'll never know that he had sex with you since he's unconscious and all.

Riko: I ready have my boyfriend!

She'll Bree: And your point?

Just then, the tentacles are suddenly cut off by an unknown force, making Riko fall to the ground and releasing Momo.

She'll Bree: The hell?!

Rid: (Enters the storage room) Keep that pervert away from my fiance.

Riko & Momo: Rid!

She'll Bree: What?! Impossible! How did you know we were here?!

Rid: I felt to Momo's energy drop when her tail was grabbed. When I sensed this I knew she was in trouble. But it seems here that she wasn't the only one who was in trouble.

Momo: (Gets back up with a dark shadow covering her eyes) Rid, get Riko and Haruna out of here. I'm going to take care of this bitch!

Riko: Momo?

Momo then looks at Rid with an angry look, revealing to have slit pupils and her aura a lot more sinister.

Momo: DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF RID!

Rid: Oh shit... We gotta go!

Rid quickly grabs Haruna and he and Riko leave, leaving Momo with She'll Bree.

She'll Bree: Um... Momo?

Momo: Two weeks ago, you sexually assaulted me. And now you have sexually assaulted Riko and Haruna! (Her pink aura explodes and she suddenly grows fangs) I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT STAND!

She'll Bree: (Starts back away from) Come now, you did at least enjoy seeing Riko getting pleasure... right?

Momo: (In an angry yet almost evil tone) Not by scum like you...

* * *

**Outside Of The Storage Room**

Rid and Riko hears the final screams of She'll Bree.

Riko: Note to self: Never get Momo mad

Just then, a flash of pink light came from the storage room, with She'll Bree screaming in pain.

Rid: With that, it's done.

Momo then walks out of the storage room, dragging Sarayama by his foot, still unconscious.

Riko: So I guess we should take Sarayama to the nurse's office.

Rid: Actually, I heard that the nurse got reassigned.

Riko: Right but where should we leave him then?

Rid then lets out an evil grin

Riko: I don't feel sorry for him now, do you? (She looks at Momo)

Momo: Are you thinking what I'm thinking Rid?

Rid: Hell yes.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Sarayama is seen walking up, and when he wakes up, he finds himself naked, and in a changing room.

Sarayama: Where the hell am I?

Just then, a bunch of girls enter the changing room and see Sarayama all in his naked glory. When they see this, they scream.

Sarayama: Oh fuck me

The girls then started beating the crap out of Sarayama, and Sarayama screams out of pain.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Ch 11: Shameless Love: Round 2

**Note: Happy New Year Everybody. Yes, it is a little late to say that, but by the time January 1st came around, it wasn't time for the story to be updated yet, so I'm saying it now, better late than never. Anyways, with the introduction out of the way, its time to announce the new schedule or all of my stories. I've been on Fanfiction since March 31st, 2017, and since then, I never set a solid schedule. Yes, I did update my stories once a week, but the stories that I would update would always be random, you never knew what story was going to be updated until it was updated, unless I set up a poll. This strategy did work out at first, but over the last few years that followed, I began to realize that certain stories wouldn't be updated for months with this strategy, even when the next chapter was ready to be launched. This ends now.**

**Since January 4th, 2020, all of my stories are going to have a set schedule for the following weeks of the months ahead. I would never have thought of this idea if it wasn't for Alvin D-Rod. The other day, Alvind D-Rod and I, we're talking about schedules, and both agreed that we need to set solid schedules for our stories. I have no idea what his schedule is going to be like, but I already thought of what my schedule will be like for my stories. All credit goes to Alvin D-Rod for even thinking about a schedule. If it weren't for him, all stories would still be updated at random. So after you are done reading this chapter, go check his stories out, you won't regret it.**

**The reason why I copied and pasted this message from chapter eighty of Drogons is because I understand that not everybody that follows me follows all of my stories, and only follows me for only one or two of my stories. Of course, I do have loyal followers that follow all of my stories, and I do thank you for that.**

**With that in mind, my new schedule looks like this:**

**Saturday Of The First Week: Drogons will be updated**

**Saturday Of The Second Week: The Four Warriors Of The World will be updated**

**Saturday Of The Third Week: To Love Ru: Gender Swap Will be updated**

**Saturday Of The Fourth Week: High School DXD: Fallen Devil will be updated**

**Saturday Of The Fifth Week (If there is one): Will be decided on a poll**

**Now with this new schedule, all stories will be updated once a month. I apologize for any inconvenience that this new schedule has caused, but at least it will ensure you when each story will be updated and will prevent any stories from not being updated for months on end. Now, I understand that sometimes, there are five full weeks in a month, including a Saturday in the fifth week of the month, but that's not always the case. So, to fill up that void, the story that will fit in that spot will be decided on a poll. Whichever story gets the most votes will fill in that void if there is a fifth full week of a month.**

**Now I know what you're probably asking, what about One-Shot Mondays and Beta Wednesdays? Those days are still in effect, so you can expect one-shots are launching on Mondays and Beta Ideas launching on Wednesdays. Those aren't going to change.**

**Anyways I've kept you here long enough. I hope that you like the new schedule that I created for this year and the years that will follow. If you need a reminder of the new schedule, you can either go back to this chapter or go to my profile page to see the new schedule. I will be posting it there too.**

**With that said, let's get on to this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**  
**Shameless Love:**

* * *

Rid and Riko were on the school roof, making out. Riko never had the chance to be with Rid at all yesterday due to Risa stealing him from her, so today she's taking her chance.

Her hands find his shirt and start pulling it upwards to take it off

Rid: Gees Riko, you seem to be super horney today.

Riko: That's because I never got to be with you at all yesterday. And I want to be with you so badly.

Rid: (Has Riko to lay down) Then I will spend more time with you.

Rid then kisses Rid, and as he does, he starts taking off her pussy.

Riko: Oh? (She was smiling at him)

Rid then takes off Riko's panties, revealing her hairy pussy.

Rid goes down to starts kissing and licks her clit first then starts rubbing her breasts together.

Riko was going to take off her shirt, but before she had the chance, the warning bell to get to class went off.

Riko: Wow, already?

Rid: We should get to class now.

Riko: Yeah, before Yui starts screaming on us.

Rid: Hehe, maybe not. (Remembers when Yui gave him a blowjob)

Riko: What do you mean by that?

Rid: (Turns dark red) Uh... never mind, we should hurry to class!

Rid: You know, later today, Haruna and I have tennis practice, and we both have to wear mini skirts. Would you like to watch us?

Riko stares at her boyfriend and starts pulling her panties in front of him, which her butt was showing to him, so he spanks her butt.

Riko releases a teasing smile for Rid.

Rid: You know, later today, Haruna and I have tennis practice, and we both have to wear mini skirts. Would you like to watch us?

Rid: Sure, I would love to.

They then kiss. Rid and Riko pull away to get to the class which two of them can't wait to see Riko and Haruna in their tennis outfits.

Riko: (Whispers Rid in the ear) If you are really good, I might not wear any panties. (Rid turns red after hearing this)

Rid: (Whispers to Riko) Nice, but what about Haruna?

Riko: (Whispers to Rid) Haruna? I could ask her not to wear panties, but don't hold your breath over it.

Rid becomes deep red because he didn't know what he felt for Haruna, but he knows she's a good person to hang around with.

Yui: (From behind the group) What are you two whispering about?

Rid and Riko jump back due to being startled.

Riko: Ah! Yui, how long were you behind us?

Yui: Long enough to see you two whispering to each other.

Riko: That is none of your business.

Yui: Actually, it is. I am the President of the discipline community. It is my job to know these things.

Riko: Well, either way, we're not telling you. It's a private discussion between Rid and me.

Yui: Just no shameless things on school grounds.

Yui then heads to her class by taking the stairs upward. As she walks up the stairs, Rid was able to see her bubble shaped butt, up her skirt, which was covered by her silky pink panties, which was only covering half of her buttcheeks and barely able to cover her pussy. Yui stopped for a minute when she noticed that Rid was there, and saw that he was checking out her butt. Yui blushed hard at this, but said nothing, as she didn't want Rid to get in trouble. Just then, Riko vanished out of thin air, and Rid walked up the stairs and grabbed Yui's butt and spread it.

Yui: (Moans and blushes) Rid?!

Rid: You have such a nice ass, Yui. With such a cute girl like you with a great rack and a great ass, I'm surprised that you're still single, (Pulls down her panties to see her hairy pink pussy) and a virgin. (Pulls her panties down to her feet)

Yui: (Blushes hard) Rid please, (Rid throws her panties away) we shouldn't do this. (Rid then takes off her skirt and throws it away) We're on school grounds.

Rid: That's what makes it sexy. (Feels Yui's butt and watches her pussy get wet) Wow, you're already getting wet. You must be getting excited.

Yui: (Blushes hard and moans) Please, don't stare at it like that, it's embarrassing!

Rid: And you being embarrassed is what makes your pussy wetter.

Rid then placed his nose on Yui's anus and began licking her pussy. When Yui felt Rid's tongue licking her pussy, she began moaning, as this pleasure felt amazing.

Sadly, this moment wouldn't last too long, because Yui suddenly woke up from her dream when she heard her alarm clock go off. She was wearing a white tank-top and red short-shorts as her sleeping attire. That's right, this whole time, it was a dream.

Yui: (Still half asleep) That dream again.

Yui then went on all fours to turn off her alarm clock, allowing the readers to get a look at her amazing bubble shaped butt, which her shorts were barely covering. We also see that her shorts we're barely covering her crotch area, since she wasn't wearing any panties underneath her shorts, we see that they are barely covering her cute pink wet pussy, which was surrounded by her black pubic hair. How we can tell that her pussy was wet was because of a wet stain on her shorts. We also see her cleavage inside her tank top, and we also see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it. Her breasts jiggled when she reached for her alarm clock. She sits down at the bed, and her shirt strap was slowly coming off, showing off some more cleavage. Yui gets off her bed and walks over to get some clothes to take a morning shower. The clothes that she pulled out was her school uniform and dark blue panties.

When Yui arrived in the changing room that was connected to the bathroom, the first thing she did was taking off her top, making her breasts bounce and jiggle. She then bends over and slowly started taking off her shorts, revealing her amazing bubble shaped bare naked butt and pussy. When Yui took off for shorts, we see that she has never shaved down there before and that she had a bush of pubic hair over her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it, which was three inches long. After Yui got naked, she began checking herself out in the mirror.

Yui: (Grabbing her breasts) They seem to have gotten a little bigger," Yui was telling herself and grabbing her breasts.

Yui was now a full D cup, very close to being a Double D. She began playing with her breasts. She begins grasping slightly as she was wondering if someone touched them. Yui shakes her head and starts taking a warm shower. As she was taking a shower, her pink nipples were hard, and water was dripping down her body. After taking her shower, she took out a razor and shaving cream, and began shaving her arms, underarms, and legs, but left her crotch alone. Yui then looks at herself and starts grabbing her breasts again. She begins thinking about Rid when she gave him that blowjob. She didn't mean to give him that blowjob, but it was at the heat of the moment. Ever since then, she has wanted to be with Rid. Even though she has resisted the urges, every day seems to be harder and harder for her not to launch herself towards Rid. She begins playing with her nipples, remembering how Rid would play and rub and suck on them.

Yui: (Moans lightly) R-Rid-kun.

As her hands twisted her nipples and lay down on the floor with her legs wide open. She was allowing us the readers to get a good look at her cute pink hairy wet pussy. Her pussy was quivering, and her juices were leaking out of her pussy, where it was getting the pubic hair surrounding it to get wet. Yui thinks about it for a couple of minutes, which her right-hand grabs her breasts. Then her other hand was going to rub her wet pussy. She was beginning to imagine Rid starts licking her pussy smoothly as his hands rub her breasts together. She began moaning when she began to play with herself. She tried to hold her moans in, but it felt too good.

Yui: Oh, Rid... You're so big.

She then took two of her fingers and shoved them in her pussy, pretending them to be Rid's dick.

Yui moans loudly as she felt her fingers go inside her pussy and starts fingering herself. Soon, she felt her thighs starting to grow tightly, meaning she was going to cum soon.

Yui: Rid, I'm going to cum!

In her imagination, he kept pounding her pussy until he released his load inside her pussy. In reality, she let out a loud moan and came all over the bathroom. She felt really good, and Yui begins to notice the mess she made.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Yui's Mom: Yui, are you okay in there? Yū and I have been hearing screaming in there.

Yui's mom mistook Yui's moaning for screaming.

Yui: Oh, I thought I saw an insect, but it was just my imagination. Sorry to make you worry.

Yui's Mom: Oh, okay.

Back in the living room, Yū, Yui's older brother, was trying hard to hold in his laughter when he saw that his mom was completely clueless about what Yui was doing in the bathroom.

Yui's Mom: I hope she's okay. She sounds like she was in pain.

When Yu heard his mom say that, he burst into laughter, hearing his mother think Yui was in pain was hilarious to him.

Yui's Mom: What is so funny?

Yū: Do you think she was in pain?

Yui's Mom: Well, she has grown into a woman.

Yū: What is that have anything to do with anything?

Yui's Mom: Because when a man and a woman love each other, they...

Yū: Mom, do you hear what you're saying right now?

Yui's Mom: Oh... So my little girl was doing that?

Yū: Yes, mom, now you're catching on.

Yui's Mom: Wow, I had no idea he had a man with her. (This makes Yuu anime fall)

Yū: Mom... I sometimes wonder who is the mature one in the family.

Yui's Mom: Why that would be your father. He's probably in his office riding purple ponies.

Yū: (Sweatdrop) Mom, I think you need to lay off the "Mary Jane."

Yui's Mom: Mary Jane? Is that your new girlfriend? Can I meet her? (This makes Yū slam his head on the table)

Yui came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a light blue towel around her body that it could barely cover her breasts, as it looked like her pink nipples were going to pop out any minute, and only able to cover the upper half of her bubble shaped butt leaving the lower half exposed. Thankfully, her brother and mother were too busy arguing with each other to notice. Yui went to her bedroom to get dressed in her school uniform, and she couldn't stop thinking about Rid.

* * *

A little later, Yui is seen making her way to school. She couldn't stop thinking of Rid. Yui's deep thought of Rid prevents her from being aware of the streets, where she was crossing the street while there was an oncoming car. When the driver saw Yui, he tried to stop, but it would be too late, and he would accidentally run Yui over. She flew about ten feet into the air, slammed her head on a light post, and died.

At least... that would be the case... if Rid didn't save her. On the opposite side of where Yui was, Riko, Momo, and Rid were seen making their way to school. Rid would say hi to hear by Yui did not acknowledge him. They then that Yui was about to cross the street while an oncoming car was about to pass. Riko tried to warn Yui, but Yui did not acknowledge her. Seeing that she was about to get run over, Rid quickly dashed in, picked Yui up bride style, and took her to the other side of the street. Rid did all this in half of a second. The next thing Yui knew was that she was suddenly on the other side of the street, and in Rid's arms, this made her blush hard. It looked like they just got married.

Rid: Are you okay, Yui? You almost got ran over by that car there.

Yui: Ummm... I'mmm...

Riko: We were beginning to think you were ignoring us there.

Momo: Yeah, we were waving to you and calling your name out, but you weren't acknowledging us.

Yui: Ummm... Please put me down.

Rid: Oh, sorry.

Rid then gently put Yui down on her feet. Yui was blushing deeply because she was developing feelings for Rid.

Rid: Are you feeling okay, Yui. It's not like you to not pay attention to things.

Yui: I-I'm fine, thank you. I... I've just had... a lot on my mind lately.

Riko: Like what?

Yui: Like... Like being the head of the school disciplinary committee. Having that title is a lot of work. And... And I was brainstorming on ideas for the committee.

Momo: Like what?

Yui: You are not a member of the disciplinary committee. Therefore, I cannot disclose that information to a person that ISN'T a member.

Momo: Oh, okay, then... If something is bothering you, then please let us know

Yui: Um... Yeah...

Rid looks at Yui been worried which she turns away from him

Yui: A-Anyways, we need to get to school. ( She starts walking towards the school.

Rid: Right (Momo, Riko and himself continues their trip to the school)

When the group arrived at the school, they are immediately attacked by Risa and Mio. And when I say attacked, I mean they launched themselves towards Rid.

Rid: Oh, good morning.

Risa: (Pushes her breasts onto Rod's chest) Good morning.

Rid was blushing slightly, but Risa was always like this

Yui: SHAMELESS!

Rid: She's just hugging me is it

Riko: Come on, guys, let's get to class before we are late.

Rid: Right

They then started making their way to the school, with Risa and Riko wrapping their arms around Rid's arms. Riko was doing it because she didn't want Risa to have Rid all to herself.

Risa could tell Rid and Riko are together, but she wanted to be with him too.

Soon Rid and the others came across Haruna.

Rid: Morning, Haruna-chan

Haruna: (Blushes) Morning.

Rid becomes red because they were together with Riko

After the group talked for a bit, they started heading to their classes.

Riko notices Yui was quiet

Rid: Are you okay, Yui?

Yui: Yes, I'm fine.

Yui then heads to her first class, but this lifts her skirt up to allow Rid to see her bubble shaped butt, which was covered by her light pink panties. His cheeks were intense red and turned away from the sight which his dick was slowly becoming hard. But he shakes the idea because Yui only gave him a blowjob for the heat of the moment... That is what he thinks.

* * *

The rest of the day went on as normal. There were no battles, no intruders, just another day at school. It was after school hours, and Yui was carrying a big pile of papers from the disciplinary committee. The pile of papers was so big that she could barely see where she was going. Yui then takes a turn around the corner, only to be bumped into Rid and fall on the floor, making the papers fly all over the place. When all the papers landed on the floor, we see that Rid was on top of Yui. His head on resting on her breasts and his hands accidentally grabbed her squeezy butt, with his index finger to slide inside her panties and rub her anus. When Yui felt him rubbing her anus, she began moaning. Rid removes his head from Yui's breasts and starts apologizing to Yui for putting her into that position.

Rid: I'm so sorry, Yui, I didn't know you were there.

Yui couldn't say anything as she was still moaning due to Rid still rubbing her anus inside her panties.

Yui couldn't say anything as she was still moaning due to Rid still rubbing her anus inside her panties. Rid tries to remove his finger from Yui's panties, but this makes his finger to rub her anus at a rapid pace, making Yui moan loudly.

Rid: I'm so sorry... I'm trying to remove my fingers (His face becomes dark red)

Rid removes his head from Yui's breasts and starts apologizing to Yui for putting her into that position.

Rid: I'm so sorry, Yui, I didn't know you were there.

Yui couldn't say anything as she was still moaning due to Rid still rubbing her anus inside her panties. Rid tries to remove his finger from Yui's panties, but this makes his finger to rub her anus at a rapid pace, making Yui moan loudly.

Rid: I'm so sorry... I'm trying to remove my fingers (His face becomes dark red)

Soon Rid manages to pull his finger out of her panties, Yui is then seen catching her breath, since she was halfway to cumming. Yui starts wrapping Rid around his neck with her arms as her heart was racing because she wanted to tell him about how she feels.

Rid: (Blushes hard) Y-Yui?

Yui: I always hate when boys were shameless, so please don't be.

Rid: (Blushes hard and students on his words) I-I s-sorry. I-I-It w-was a-an a-a-accident...

Yui: It wasn't an accident between us because I really... want us to be together but if I don't care if I have to share you at all

Rid: (Blushes and surprised to hear this) Are... Are you serious?

Yui: Yes, I am serious, but don't do any shameless things on school grounds.

Rid: (Blushes) R-Right. A-Anyways... (Looks around) We... We should pick up all these papers.

Yui: You're right... (She begins to pick the papers up and shows her bubble butt to Rid to tease him slightly)

Rid tries to ignore Yui's and helps her to pick up the fallen papers.

Yui turns her head and tries to think, but her cheeks become deep red.

After a few minutes, they manage to pick up the papers, where the two of them were holding half the amount of papers.

Yui: Okay, that should be the rest of them. Follow me to the disciplinary committee office.

Rid: Okay.

Yui and Rid made their way up the stairs, with Yui on leading the way. With Rid following Yui up the stairs to their class, Rid was able to get a good look up at Yui's skirt and see her amazing bubble shaped butt, which was covered by her light pink panties. However, her panties only cover a quarter of her butt, leaving the rest of it exposed. It also barely cover her hairy pussy, which the pubic hair that surrounded her pussy was showing. It also looked like it was going to shift to the right or left slightly to have her pussy exposed for Rid. Her panties only cover half of her butt crack, the bottom half was covered, but the upper half was exposed. When Rid saw this, his face turned dark red and tried to look away, but her butt was too amazing to do that. Yui blushed hard as she walked up the stairs. She knew Rid could get a clear view of her butt, but she chose not to say anything so that she wouldn't start drama.

Yui: The next room... To the right is our destination

Rid: Okay.

Yui: Rid... You do know... that school is over... right?

Rid: Yeah, I know that.

Yui: Then... Then why are you still here?

Rid: Well, (Chuckles nervously) I wanted to use the bathroom before heading back home, but, um... (Chuckles nervously) I happened to bump into you...

Yui: I see... Everyone went home correctly.

Rid: Well, Riko and Momo are still waiting for me. I told them I would be right back after I use the bathroom, but um... then I bumped into you.

Yui: You seem like your getting hard

Rid: Huh? (Rid looks down and sees that he's hard as a rock) AH!

Rid was unable to cover himself due to having his hands full by holding the pile of papers.

Yui releases giggles for Rid was cute in her eyes

Rid: I'm sorry for this Yui, I didn't mean to get hard, ho est.

Yui: Put the papers down there (She places the papers down onto the wooden table then walks over and pushes her breasts into his chest

Rid: (Blushes) Yui?

They then kiss. Yui kisses Rid back as her hands start unbuttoning his shirt off to take it off. After Yui throws Rid's shirt away, starts undoing his pants while Rid undid her shirt, revealing her pink bra, she pulled down his pants to reveal his dark blue boxers. Yui breathes in and out as she travels down to starts rubbing his dent inside of his boxers, which she remembers about his hard dick. They then kiss for a bit while Yui rubs his dick, and Rid feels Yui's breasts. As they kiss, Rid starts undoing her skirt. After Rid took of Yui's skirt, she went down on her knees and pulled down his boxers to reveal his hard seven-inch long dick while he took off her bra to reveal her 32 D cup breasts. Yui blushed hard when she saw how hard Rid's dick was. Yui allows her bra to fall off her arms to reveal her breasts and nipples, which she kisses his tip first, then the rest of his length next. This makes Rid grunt in pleasure. Yui then puts it in her mouth and starts sucking on it.

Just then, Rid's phone began ringing.

Rid: Oh, crap, that must be Riko. (Rid then went inside his pants pocket and answered the phone) Hello?

Riko: Hey, Rid, where are you? Momo and I are waiting for you at the front.

Rid: Oh, that. Yeah, sorry about that, something came up on my end. You two go ahead without me. I'll be home later. (Yui starts rubbing his length and sucks his dick more with her mouth awhile her tongue swirls around his tip) AH!

Riko: Is something wrong?

Rid: NO! I mean, no, nothing is wrong. Something just came up that I need to take care of, that's all. (Grunts) I'll be home later.

Riko: Oh, okay, then. I'll see you later then.

Rid: Bye. (Rid hangs up and enjoys the blowjob from Yui) You know, Yui, you could've gone a little easy on me while you were doing this.

Yui: You know you love it (Licks his tip softly and she gets a new idea then puts his dick between her breasts)

She then puts his dick between her breasts and starts moving them up and down.

Rid: So good, Yui!

She then starts sucking on his headpiece too.

Rid strokes her backside warmly and comfortable

Rid: Yui, I'm going to cum.

Yui keeps sucking his tip more and strokes her breasts on his dick. Soon Rid let out a grunt and came inside Yui's mouth. Rid pulls away and kisses Yui warmly as his hands wrap around her body. As they kiss, Rid grabs and squeezes Yui's butt, which makes Yui moan, and Rid starts pulling her panties off of her. Yui giggles as she was enjoying it. Soon, Rid pulls Yui's panties off of her and starts feeling her butt some more. Yui moans softly as her butt was begging for him to play it more, and he then spanks it.

Yui: Ohhh... (Rid goes to her anus first then travels down to kiss and lick her pussy next)

Rid then licked his way to her belly and began rubbing her belly and licking her bellybutton. Yui giggles softly and smiles at Rid of enjoying the feeling. He then took off her shoes and socks and started feeling her soft, smooth bare feet. Yui giggles more as she was a little nervous but allowed Rid to see her tight pink pussy for him to do anything he wishes to do it with it. After feeling Yui's feet, he then opens her legs wide open to see her hairy pussy. Yui was breathing in and out, which she was closing her eyes to thinking it was just dreamed, but it wasn't a dream. Rid looks ready to dig into her pussy. Rid then smells her pussy, which smelled amazing. Yui moans lightly as she felt his warm breath on her pussy, which was only centimeters away from kissing to licking it. Rid then placed his nose on Yui's bush of pubic hair and started licking her pussy. Yui releases a loud moan as she felt her pussy been licked by Rid, which was the first time for someone to give her this time of pleasure before. Rid would use his tongue to rub her clit and lick her pussy at the same time. Yui moans loudly as her hands grab her D size breasts to squeezes them tightly and rubs her nipples together for Rid to enjoy the sight. As Rid was licking Yui's pussy, he watched her pussy get wet.

Yui: Oh, Rid! I feel something about come out!

Rid smiled behind Yui's bush of pubic hair and continued to lick her pussy and rub her pussy, but faster. This would make Yui moan loudly and her body to jerk around, making her breasts jiggle. Yui moans more, and her hands grab the legs of the chair tightly because the pleasure felt amazing. Soon Yui let out a loud moan and came all over Rid's face. Rid enjoys the taste of her cum on his face and licks it off which Yui was trying to catch her breath

Rid: Did you like that Yui?

Yui: Yes I enjoyed it

Rid: I figured I'd pay you back for that blowjob the other day and today.

Yui: Would you like to do more today?

Rid: Sure, I got some time.

Yui puts herself missionary top of the wooden table for Rid

Rid: Missionary position?

Yui nods as she wanted him right now and puts legs out for him. Yui nods as she wanted him right now and puts legs out for him. Rid walked over and started teasing Yui by rubbing her pussy with his dick. Yui moans softly as his dick was rubbing her pussy which her entrance open for him. Yui nods as she wanted him right now and puts legs out for him. Rid walked over and started teasing Yui by rubbing her pussy with his dick. Yui moans softly as his dick was rubbing her pussy which her entrance open for him. Soon he slowly goes inside her wet pussy. Yui grabs her wooden table tightly as she moans loudly. And soon, Rid broke her hymen, claiming her virginity. Yui was going to scream, but Rid kisses her passionately as her hands wrap around his neck. After five minutes of kissing, they separate to get some air.

Rid: Are you okay, Yui.

Yui: Yes, I am.

Rid then slowly starts thrusting his hips.

Yui moans lightly as her breasts move up then down slowly.

Rid: I'm not hurting you, am I?

Yui: No... At first, it was hurting me, but it feels good

Rid: That's good.

Yui: Its okay if I wanted more

Rid: You mean you want me to go faster?

Yui: Yes.

Rid took her hips and started going into her pussy with his dick. Her breasts and nipples begin bouncing more up then down as she moans loudly as the feeling was amazing.

Rid: Hehe, whatever happened to not doing shameless acts at school grounds?

Yui: I will not report you if you don't say a word about this.

Rid: Deal.

Yui pushes her breasts together for him, which she was asking him to continue the action with her. Rid nods and starts picking up the pace. Yui moans again, but she was enjoying it

Yui: Rid, I love you!

Rid: I love you too, Yui

They then kiss. Yui pushes Rid onto the floor for her to ride him with her hands, places them on his chest. Rid then grabs Yui's butt and starts rubbing her anus. Yui moans loudly as she begins riding him harder and faster with her breasts bounces everywhere.

Yui: OH MY GOD! IM CUMMING AGAIN!

Rid: Me too!

After a few more thrusts, Rid and Yui came together, with Rid cumming inside her.

Yui: Does this mean we are together?

Rid: I guess so. (They then kiss)

Yui was happy, which hugs him of wanted to stay at her side. As they hug, Rid rubs her butt.

Yui: You sure love my butt

Rid: That's because you have a nice and squeezy one.

Yui: Want to go another round (She put herself in doggie)

Rid: I would, but I got soft after I came. Tell you what, tomorrow, come find me, and we'll do this again.

Yui: Agreed and let's not get a catch in the act

Rid: Right.

Rid and Yui would then get dressed and head back home.

To Be Continued...


	12. Ch 12: Golden Darkness

**Note: Here is Chapter Twelve for To Love Ru: Gender Swap.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Golden Darkness:**

* * *

Riko was walking in the streets of Sainan city, gathering groceries for Mikan for dinner tonight. She was wearing a light blue five-button t-shirt that showed off some of her cleavage, and a purple mini skirt that showed off her legs. She was also wearing purple panties that barely covered her butt. She was also wearing flipflops.

Riko: (Thoughts) Doing this all alone is kinda boring but Rid had duties for Deviluke to do. (She sighs and keeps moving towards the store) The wind then gently lifts up her skirt, revealing her bubble shaped butt.

Riko pushes her skirt which she was hoping no one saw her show and her cheeks turn bright red.

She looked around and saw that nobody saw her butt. Thank goodness.

She later arrives at a grocery store picking up the things on her list.

Riko grabs the right things on the list and she was smiling about getting everything

There was one more thing that she needed though, but it was on the top shelf of aisle three. So she reached up to get it. This made her shirt to rise above her bellybutton, exposing her whole belly.

Someone reached up and grabbed it for her then hands it to Riko.

?: Here you go

Riko: Huh?

Riko then turns her head to see who gave her the item. It was a handsome young man who was around Riko's age.

The young man 5'6 feet tall and weighs 160 pounds, ripped. He had long blond hair that was done in a ponytail and red eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath with a star on the chest area. He was also wearing leather pants and boots.

?: Is this what you need? (Shows the item to Riko with a soft smile )

Riko: Um, yes, thank you.

?: No need to thank me (Gives her the item and starts leaving the store with his bag) (Thinking) Not here. There are too many people around.

Riko nods at him with a warm smile and she takes the bag of items then starts leaving for her home. On her way home, her stomach began to growl. Riko turns her head to sees Tayaki which she gets handle full and starts walking with the groceries.

Riko turns the other corner and bumps into the man who helped her earlier.

Riko: I'm so sorry

?: Oh, it's you. You're not following me by chance, are you? (In a joking manner)

Riko: Oh no... I was just own my way back home now

Just then, the young man's stomach began to growl.

?: Oh, my apologies, I haven't eaten in a while.

Riko releases giggle and shares her snack with him with a warm smile

Riko: Here, you can have this.

?: Thank you (Takes one from Riko)

Riko: I don't think I got your name.

?: It's Adam

Riko: Adam... That's a pretty cool name

Adam: Are you Riko Yuuki by chance?

Riko: How do you know my name?

Adam: I always know the name of my targets.

Riko: Targets?

Adam: Put it simply, I've been sent to kill you. (This shocks Riko)

Meanwhile, Rid, Zastin, Momo, and Nana are all seen in Rid's lap talking about Deviluke business.

Zastin: (Hands Rid and Momo an envelope to each of them) Here are your monthly allowance prince Rid and Princess Momo. Make sure you don't spend it all in one place.

Adam: I always know the name of my targets.

Riko: Targets?

Adam: Put it simply, I've been sent to kill you. (This shocks Riko)

Meanwhile, Rid, Zastin, Momo, and Nana are all seen in Rid's lap talking about Deviluke business.

Zastin: (Hands Rid and Momo an envelope to each of them) Here are your monthly allowance prince Rid and Princess Momo. Make sure you don't spend it all in one place.

Rid and Momo: Thank you Zastin.

Nana: Well, what do we have here. Looks like you can pull off simple jobs off after all.

Zastin: You know, princess Nana, I'm not as dumb as I look you know.

Nana: That's debatable.

Rid: Anyways, so what have you guys come here for?

Momo: Not to just simply give us our allowance, right?

Zastin: That's right. I am here to get a report on Rid's progress on haram. Has he made any progress?

Momo: Oh, he has. He already has four girls under his belt. (Smirks) Quite literally.

Rid: (Embarrassed) Momo!

Momo: What? It's the truth!

Rid: Well, you didn't have to say it like that.

Zastin: You already have four girls? Quite impressive.

The phone was ringing off the hook

Zastin: What is that?

Rid: A phone.. (Goes and gets it) Hello?

?: Hello Rid-kun.

Rid: No, this can't be.

Rid: What do you want Lacospa? And how did you get this number?!

Lacospa: How about you try to find your girlfriend first before it's too late.

Rid: (Rid suddenly got a sudden chill) What do you mean by that?!

Lacospo: Time is ticking and it's gone now every second

Rid: I swear Lacospa, if anything happens to Riko, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! (Hangs up and runs off)

Riko: Um... How about we talk about this?

Meanwhile, back in the city, Riko was running for her life.

Riko: Hey come on, can we talk about this?

Adam: (Smashing everything out of his way) There is nothing for us to talk about.

Riko: Holy crap, he just smashed that wall as if it was nothing.

Adam: Walls are nothing to me.

Riko continued to run, using everything that she could get her hands on hopefully slow Adam down.

Adam: I'm sorry, but there's nothing that you can do to stop me

Adam attempts to cut Rito in half, but Riko manages to get out of the way in a Nick of time, but her skirt was destroyed as a result.

Riko tries to cover her purple silk panties from Adam as she was blushing red. Adam then tries to cut Riko again, but once again, she managed to step out of the way, making him cut off the strap of her panties, and making it fall to her feet and revealing her hairy pussy. After her panties to her feet, she ended up tripping on them and landed on her back with her legs wide open. This made her shirt to rise above her bellybutton and her flipflops to fly out of her feet, making them bare. Riko blushed hard when she saw that she was now bottomless and her pussy was out. So she quickly covered it up using her hands.

Riko: Would you please stop cutting me there, pervert!

Adam: You're the one who keeps moving.

Riko: What's next... You want to check me out by slicing my clothes off!

Adam: Maybe if you stand still, that won't happen.

Riko: Yeah, no thanks. I like living.

Adam: You are so persistent and I have to give you a comment that you are good at dodging too.

Riko: Um... Thanks... I guess...

Rid: Not so fast!

Just then, Rid and Momo flew between Riko and Adam. Adam turns to see the Prince and Princess of Deviluke which Rid sees Riko was trying to cover herself up from them.

Rid: Peke, you think you can fix her clothes?

Peke: I would, but I can fix what isn't there. (Meaning her skirt and panties)

Riko: Just try your best, please.

Rid: Figures, Golden Darkness. I should've known that Locospa would hire you!

Adam: Wait, how do you know who my contractor is?

Rid: Locospa called me and told me she hired an assassin to kill Riko. Of course, I didn't think she would hire you.

Adam: Goddamit. I told her not to do that.

Momo then got down on her knees and began stroking Riko's bush of pubic hair and staring at her pink wet pussy.

Momo: How daring of you Riko.

Riko: This isn't time for that, Momo!

Rid: Riko is right. Get her out of here and I'll take care of Golden Darkness.

Momo: Whatever you say, Rid

Momo then grabbed Riko by her butt and carried her bridal style. Riko turns deep red by her hands on her butt. Momo then flies off with Riko, all while squeezing her butt. Riko moans lightly as she couldn't help it but she was slowly getting turned on by it.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Rid and Adam were staring each other down.

Adam: Prince Rid Deviluke. I don't want to fight you. But if you are going to prevent me from doing my job I will have no choice but to do so.

Rid: Golden Darkness... I'm sorry but I can't allow you to hurt my girlfriend.

Adam: (Turns his arms into blades) Then I guess you leave me no choice.

Adam then charges towards Rid to try to cut him. Rid blocks the blades by using his powers to create an energy shield and his eyes become focused on the attack. He then gathers energy to make an energy punch and punches Adam on the chest, making him go flying. Adam grew white feather crow wings from his backside and looks at Rid, being ready for the first round with him. Adam then flew to Rid and unleashed a fury of blade attacks at Rid, which Rid was dodging and blocking his attacks with his tail.

Rid: (Thoughts) Damn... This guy isn't playing around with me at all.

After finding an opening, Rid did a leg sweep on Adam, but he quickly caught himself and kicked Rid in the gut, sending him flying. But he quickly caught himself.

Rid: (Thinking) I need to get him out of the city. There are too many people around. (To Adam)

Rid: Follow me!

They then took off their wings and flew to a location away from the city.

Adam: You are smart but I was going to ask to change the location from outside of the city as well

Rid: Really?

Adam: I hate killing innocent people if they aren't on my list

Rid: (Thinking) Maybe he's not as bad as I thought.

Adam: Are you surprise, Prince Deviluke? (Looks at Rid and lands down at the ground with his expression was firm.)

Rid: (Takes off his jacket) This is your last chance. Leave now, and I won't hurt you.

Adam: That's not going to happen.

Rid and Adam races towards each other than clashing the shoulders together. Making the shockwave with grass pushed by the attack. Rid then used his tail and wraps it around Adam's neck, and throws him to the ground. Adam grabs Rid's tail then throws him towards the forest. There he crashed through dozens of trees. Rid tries to slow himself down. He managed to catch one of the branches and slings himself back to Adam and punched him in the face. Adam felt his jaw was slightly breaking from it. Adam then knees him in the gut and super kicked him in the face. Adam then tries to stomps Rid. Rid gets out of the way and superkicks him, this sends Adam flying.

Rid: Now that was sweet chin music.

Rid dashes behind Adam and kicks him in the back, making him fly back a bit, next thing Adam knows, Rid starts giving Adam strong kicks to the chest, knocking the wind off of him. Next, Rid punches Adam in the gut, then he punches and kicks Adam one hundred times in under a second and lunches a powerful energy blast at point-blank range at him. Rid then charges towards Adam and dashes to him with a strong punch, landing at his midsection. This briefly knocks the wind off of Adam, but he quickly punches Rid in the midsection, knocking the wind off of him, Rid smiles at Adam, showing respect to his rival and starts kicking his left leg hard as dodging the attack from Adam, Adam managed to catch himself and catch his balance.

Rid then charged toward to try to punch him, but Adam ended up dodging the punch and tried to catch Rid back, only for him to catch it. Rid then tries to hit Adam using his free hand, but he ended up catching it and then kicked Rid in the gut and threw him across the sky. Rid managed to catch himself and charged towards Adam and started a rapid series of punches towards Adam, only for him to block every one of them with his hands. Rid then launches an over-hook punch, only for Adam to duck under it.

Rid then tried to kick Adam, only for him to jump on his kick, and jump away from Rid, Rid goes in hot pursuit, only to see Adam launch himself towards Rid and punches him in the face, sending him flying. Rid managed to catch himself, but before he had time to recover, Adam sneaks up behind Rid and tries to punch him out, which Rid quickly ducks under. Rid then tries to kick Adam, only for him to dodge the kick. Rid tries to kick Adam again, only for Adam to avoid it again. Rid then began to launch a series of punches at Adam, only for him to block every punch with his hands.

Adam then catches Rid off guard by punching him in the face. Then he kicks Rid in the gut, Then turned his hands into a hammer, and smacked Rid in the face with it, sending him halfway across the wasteland. Then he speeds in as they nothing kept punching and kicking, but they both kept dodging and blocking constant speed to each other as they both rates at each other make shockwaves around the place to place, they both headbutt each other a lot as try to ignore the pain as they both back away panting a little.

Adam then put Rid into a sleeper hold. Although Adam tried to make Rid tap out by using a sleeper hold, Rid manages to slip out of it by performing a stunner on Adam, making him release his grip on Rid and go groggy. Rid uses this as an opportunity to blast Adam away by using an energy blast to add him. Adam manages to dodge the blast by the skin of my teeth, he then charges in and launches a series of kicks towards him, which Rid manages to block all of Adam's kick attacks. Eventually, Rid sees an opening and attempts to kick Adam. However, Adam leads to block Rid's kick.

Adam then backs away from Rid and then charges towards him to attempt to punch Rid in the face. But Rid quickly dodges the punch and quickly punches him in the face. Adam then tries to kick Rid once again, which Rid quickly blocks the kick. Adam then tries to punch Rid, but Rid manages to grab Adam's punch. Adam tries to kick Rid once again which Rid also blocks Adam's kick once again, Adam tries all sorts of attacks on Rid, he tries kicking him, punching him, elbowing him, kneeing him, and headbutting him, but Rid manages to either block or dodge those attacks. After a few minutes of being on the defensive, Rid tries to kick Adam, but he quickly blocked Rid's kick attack. Adam then tries to punch Rid, but Rid manages to dodge the attack by stepping away from Adam. Adam then charges towards Rid and tries to kick him, Rid quickly ducks under Adam's kick and elbows him on the head to make him fall to the ground. Adam manages to catch himself using his hands and backflips himself away from Rid and turns his ponytail into a small to squash Rid, but he managed to get out of the way in time.

Rid quickly moves out of the way from the energy blast and charges towards Adam to try to punch him. But Adam quickly ducks under Rid's punch and punches him in the gut. Rid then elbows Adam in the face, Adam then tries to knee Rid in the face, but Rid manages to catch Adam's knee just in time, seeing that Rid is using both his hands to block his me attack. Adam uses both of his hands to blast Rid away, which sent him flying into the barrier wall, seeing that Rid is a little dazed after that attack, Adam begins to launch a series of energy blast towards Rid, creating explosions and smoke all over the energy barrier.

Rid soon emerges from the smoke while having his arms crossed over his face to block Adam's blast attacks. Seeing that Rid is only covering his face, Adam quickly dashes towards Rid and knees him to the gut, which is followed by a headbutt which sends Rid flying, which is also supported by Adam shooting another energy blast towards Rid, which Rid quickly catches himself and rolls away from the explosion. Adam then shoots another energy blast towards Rid, which Rid also moved out of the way, but in Adam's point of view, he believed that it was a direct hit, only to see Rid emerge from the smoke and launches a series of punches and kicks towards Adam. Adam then caught one of Rid's punches and threw him ten feet away from him. Rid quickly caught himself and starred Adam down while catching his breath.

Rid: (Thinking) Damn, this guy is tough.

Adam: Prince Deviluke... May I ask why are you protecting her for... Isn't she the evil mistress who wants every man she sees?

Rid: What?!

Adam: Doesn't she keep you imprisoned in her sex dungeon in her basement?

Rid: What are you talking about? Riko doesn't have a sex dungeon in her basement! And she defiantly isn't an evil mistress who wants every man she sees.

Adam: You're not lying to me at all which means my client lied to me? (He looks down of remembering how Riko was gentle and shows no darkness inside of her eyes or heart to see

?: Golden Darkness! What are you doing?!

Adam and Rid turn their attention to see Lacospa

Lacospa was three feet tall and weighs fifty pounds. She had green skin and was wearing a princess dress.

Lacospa: Why are you fighting Rid? I thought I told you to kill Riko.

Adam: I would have killed her if you didn't call Rid to tell him that I was going to kill her. And also you lied to me.

Lacospa: Lied to you?

Adam: You told me that Riko Yuuki isn't an evil mistress who wants every man that she sees and that she is holding Prince Rid Deviluke prisoner in her sex dungeon. But according to him, she isn't doing any of those things or an evil mistress. Meaning you lied to me.

Lacospa: He's lying. Rid is lying to you so that Riko doesn't cut his balls off.

Rid: BULLSHIT!

Adam: The job is uncountable by false information so I guess Riko isn't my target no more

Locospa: ABSOLUTELY NOT! I AM YOUR CONTRACTOR! AND AS LONG AS I'M STILL BREATHING YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO EVERY WORD I SAY!

Just then, Rid unleashed an energy blast at Locospa.

Locospa screams the blasts engulfs her as Adam turns to sees Rid then he nods at her

Rid: There, the bitch is dead. You're free now.

Adam: Actually I'm starting to like it here so I'm going to stay for a little bit

Rid: Really?

Adam: You better watch your girlfriend beside she seems cute to me

Rid: Wait, you're not planning on taking her from me, are you?

Adam: Who knows besides I bet you don't mind having a rival (Puts his right fist up with a firm smile)

Adam then takes out his wings and flies off.

Rid: I better keep this to myself

It seems that Rid now has competition for Riko. Can Rid prevent Adam from stealing Riko away from him? Find out, on the next episode of Genderswap.

**To be continued...**


	13. Ch 13: Meeting Adam

**Note: Here is the next chapter for Gender Swap:**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:  
Meeting Adam**

* * *

Three days have passed since Rid fought Adam, AKA: Golden Darkness. Riko is seen waking up and sees that she is alone once again. Rid and Riko haven't been sleeping together for the last three days, because Rid has become paranoid after his fight with Adam, fearing that Adam was going to take Riko away at any given moment. Because of this, Rid became more of a watchdog than a boyfriend.

Riko: (Thoughts) Hmm... It's getting annoying to see him like this.

She then got out of bed and began getting dressed. When Riko got naked, Momo walked in and saw Riko in all in her naked glory.

Momo: Oh... Morning

Riko: Morning Momo.

She then got out of bed and began getting dressed. When Riko took off her nightgown, her breasts giggled. When Riko got naked, Momo walked in and saw Riko in all in her naked glory.

Momo: Oh... Morning Riko.

Riko: Morning Momo.

Momo then walked over and began feeling Riko's breasts.

Riko: You know it's morning right now, Momo

Momo: I know, but I can't resist your amazing body.

Riko shakes her head and rubs Momo's breasts together then leans in. Kisses her on the lips

Riko: I wish I can get into this, but I have a lot on my mind right now.

Momo: Maybe I help you get your mind off of it

Riko: Oh?

Momo: (She nods) I may have thought of a plan to get Rid off the edge.

Riko: I would love to hear it, please.

Momo: What if we can get Adam a girlfriend?

Riko: That just work

Riko: That might just work. But who is going to be his girlfriend?

Momo: Mikan

Riko: Mikan?!

Momo: Bad idea?

Riko: No, I didn't mean that. But, would she be willing to go for the plan?

Momo: Well, we'll have to ask her then.

Riko gets dressed she and Momo go to see Mikan was cleaning the dishes. While down there, they see Rid standing by the windows, making sure that Adam doesn't come after them.

Riko: Hey Mikan.

Mikan: Yes?

Riko: How do you feel about going out with someone

This catches Mikan off guard

Mikan: Say what now?

Riko: I mean how do you feel about having someone in your life

Mikan: I don't know. I never really gave it any thought.

Riko: Well you are about that age to get with someone.

Mikan: But I don't know anyone who is willing to go out with me.

Riko: Well there's a guy I know and I think you'll like him

Mikan: But I don't know anyone who is willing to go out with me.

Riko: Well there's a guy I know and I think you'll like him

Mikan: A guy?

Riko: Yes and I think I can go and find him.

Mikan: But what about Rid? He won't let you leave the house.

Riko: Just go and find Rid... Give him a blowjob or play a new game with him to keep him distracted.

Mikan: Riko, what's going on? Why do you suddenly want me to have a boyfriend?

Riko: Because Rid has driven me crazy and I think it's best if he gets his mind off of things

Mikan: You mean that assassin he fought the other day?

Riko: Yes that's right

Mikan: But what makes you think he will like me?

Riko: Come on... You're pretty amazing at cooking, you're cute and smart too, Mikan

Momo: She's right.

Mikan: But, my boobs are nowhere near as impressive as yours.

Momo walks over and rubs them together.

Momo: Not true.

Mikan: Huh?

Momo: I believe you have a nice set

She then began feeling them. She couldn't move her breasts around since she was wearing a shirt. Mikan was a large B about to hit a C.

Momo: I think you have good set here (Starts putting her hand inside Mikan's shirt to rub her breasts more)

Momo also took off her shirt and bra too so that she can feel and move around her bare naked breasts, making Mikan moan.

Mikan: Momo... Ahh that feels good

Momo then began sucking on Mikan's nipples while squeezing her nice round but under her skirt.

Mikan moans more as she strokes Momo's hair

Momo: If I like your boobs, there's no reason why he shouldn't either.

Mikan: Oh your not getting off the hook that easy (Mikan starts taking Momo's shirt and bra off to makes her large C cup breasts bounce)

They then began making out while taking each other's skirts off.

Mikan pushes Momo down onto the floor and starts kissing then licks her nipples first.

Momo then pulled down Mikan's panties, revealing her cute round butt and hairy pussy.

Mikan: Momo... You have the right body to please him (Rolls them over for Momo to please her)

Momo: Yes, but you deserve him.

Momo then began rubbing and licking her belly.

Mikan giggles and strokes Momo's hair comfortable which she was enjoying it

Momo then began rubbing and licking her bellybutton.

Mikan: More... It feels so good.

Momo then began to lick her way down to her pussy.

Mikan moans slightly

When Momo got to Mikan's pussy, she used her thumbs to open her pussy and used her index finger to rub her clit.

Mikan: Your so good Ahhh!

Mikan's body began to jerk around, making her breasts jiggle and bounce.

Momo begins licking her pussy and she wants to see Mikan's breasts bounce more

This was making Mikan go crazy, and was moaning loudly.

Momo looks up and teases Mikan by licking only a couple of times then starts pushing one finger in first. This makes Mikan moan loudly.

Momo: Ohh you have a sexy body and tight pussy too (Starts pushing another finger into her pussy and starts doing it hard and deep to make Mikan scream her name)

Mikan: OH MOMO!

Momo sucks her right nipple and keeps pushing her fingers into her pussy. She then began thrusting her fingers in and out of her pussy.

Mikan: (Moans loudly) Maybe... I should try to do this more often with you, Momo! Ahhh!

Momo: Yes, you should.

Riko: If you think Momo is amazing, just think what a man would feel.

Mikan: Okay then... But I want to please Momo first while you go and get this man for me

Mikan then turns Momo over and starts rubbing her pussy with hers.

Momo: Both our pussies are touching

While Momo and Mikan were going out, Riko manages to sneak out while Rid wasn't looking.

Riko: Those are probably going to do it every

Riko ran running in the streets trying to look for Adam but didn't know where to look. Riko was scratching her head but she wasn't going to stop until she finds Adam.

Riko: (Thinking) Okay, if I was an assassin, where would I be?

Adam shakes his head for he did want to leave but this planet was interesting. He then saw Riko running past the library through the window.

Adam closes his book and puts it up then starts leaving to see if she needs something.

Adam: Riko... Is something wrong?

Riko then turns around and sees Adam.

Riko: Adam, just the man I needed to see.

Adam: Wait, you wanted to see me? (Gasped) Have you decided to leave Rid of me?

Riko: What?! No! That's not it!

Adam: Damn. Oh well, a guy can dream.

Riko: Look, can we sit somewhere, we need to talk.

Adam: Sure as long as it doesn't involve anything about relationships

Riko: (Thinking) SHIT!

Adam walks towards the wooden bench

Riko: (Thinking) Shit, what do I do now?!

Adam: Are you okay?

Riko: Um... Yes... I'll be over there right.

Riko then takes out her phone and texts to Momo that she and Mikan need to be at the library right now.

Adam: So, what do you want to talk about?

Riko: Um... Do you want to meet my little sister

Adam: (Raises an eyebrow) Your little sister?

Riko: That's right

Adam: Why would I want to meet your little sister. Do I look like a babysitter to you?

Riko: Okay, she's not so little, we're only a year apart from each other, but you still my little sister in my eyes.

Adam: Okay, but why would I want to meet her?

Riko: She wants to meet you

Adam: She does?

Riko: Yes she does

Adam: Why?

Riko: Because I told her about you and she thinks your cute

Adam: How does she think I'm cute? We've never met, let alone seen each other.

Riko: Because told her about what you look like

Adam: I'm surprised that you told her about me, especially after I tried to kill you that one time.

Riko: I'm sorry if I did something wrong

Adam: You didn't.

Just then, Momo and Mikan came to the scene, now wearing their clothes again.

Momo: Riko, we came as fast as we could.

Adam: Huh? What's going on?

Riko: Mikan this is Adam

Mikan looks at Adam and blushes hard at how cute he was.

Just then, Momo and Mikan came to the scene, now wearing their clothes again.

Momo: Riko, we came as fast as we could.

Adam: Huh? What's going on?

Riko: Mikan this is Adam

Mikan looks at Adam and blushes hard at how cute he was.

Riko: Adam this is Mikan

Adam began to look at Mikan. True, her breasts weren't that great, but those thighs though, they were to die for.

Adam: Hello there

Mikan: (Blushes) H-Hi.

Adam: (Stands up and walks towards her) I'm Adam, and yourself?

Mikan: (Blushes more) M-Mikan...

Mikan began blushing harder when he saw Adam checking her out.

Adam: So... Would you like to check out... the new bookstore with me?

Mikan: S-Sure...

Momo: (To Riko) How about we leave alone.

Riko: Sounds good to me (They do have high five for setting them up.)

They then start heading home.

After they got home, Rid ran up to them.

Rid: Riko, where have you been?! What have I told you about leaving the house?! You never know when Adam will come back for you!

Riko: Okay, Rid, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself. And two, you don't have to worry about Adam taking me from you, he has found someone else.

Rid: Wait... What?!

Riko: How about we have some pizza and we talk about it inside

Riko and the others order some pizza and talk about how Riko and Momo managed to hook Mikan and Adam together.

Rid: Wow, you two managed to hook Mikan and Adam together?! How did you manage to pull that off?

Riko: Blind Date.

Momo: She's right.

And so, after learning that Adam and Mikan hooked up, Rid laid off on his protection for Riko and started to catch up on some much-needed sleep, since he has been getting cranky over the last three days. As for Adam and Mikan's date, it turned out well,l. So well, that Mikan didn't return home until late at night. Of course, Adam did walk Mikan back home. After this, everything returned back to normal.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Ch 14: The Girl With Light Green Hair

**Note: Here is chapter fourteen for Gender Swap**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**The Girl With Light Green Hair:**

* * *

Rid, Riko and Momo were running to school, due to being late.

Riko: Damn it you two, we're going to be late because you two wanted seconds.

Rid: I'm really sorry Riko, but the rice tasted so good, I just needed another bowl.

Riko: It's fine but I think we should barely make it if we run for it

Momo: If that's the case, we should use our enhanced speed.

Riko: Um can one of you carry me before you do that, please?

Rid: Oh, right. (Rid then picks Riko up and carries her bride style) You ready? (Riko puts her arms around his neck and her breasts were pushing onto his chest and Rid blushes when he ft Riko's breasts pushing on him) R-Right, let's go.

Rid and Momo then took off at high speed.

Riko: Holy Shit!

Before Riko could even blink, they appeared at the school.

Riko: Wow that was amazing

Yui: What the hell?

Rid: Did we make it?

Momo: It looks like it.

Yui: Where did you three come from?!

Rid: From our house, Yui-chan (He was smiling at his girlfriend)

Rid then places Riko down.

Yui: Yeah, but how did you get here so fast?

Rid: Deviluke remember?

Yui: Oh yeah. Anyways, you guys still have time, so go get ready for class.

Everyone: Oh right

They then made a run to get inside.

Riko puts her shoes on

But this allowed Rid to get a chance to look up her skirt, seeing her light blue panties, covering her bubble shaped butt.

Riko: Enjoying the show?

Rid: (Taps Riko's butt) Yes I am.

Riko giggles and smiles at Rid which they rushed to beat the time. As they go and sits down

Riko would tease Rid by open her legs and letting him see up her skirt to see her crotch, which was covered by her panties. Riko keeps giggling and smiles at her boyfriend then turns to hears the teacher said about a new student, so she quickly closes her legs.

Teacher: Okay everyone, listen up. I have just recently found out that we got another transfer student that will be joining us.

Male Student #1: Man, another transfer student?

Male Student #2: We've been getting a lot of those lately.

Teacher: (Looks at the transfer student) You may come in now.

The transfer student then walks in, revealing to be a girl.

The girl was 5'1 feet tall and weighed 120 pounds. She had long light green hair that went down to her mid-lower back and had hot pink eyes. What she was wearing was the usual School uniform outfit that the girls are supposed to wear.

?: Hello, my name is Run Elsie Jewelria, its nice to meet all of you

All the guys were all shocked and amazed just how cute and beautiful Run was.

Riko couldn't believe how cute this girl is

And Rid couldn't believe that Run managed to find him.

Run then sees Rid and gees in joy.

Run: Rid!

Run then run towards Rid and gives him a big hug, making him fall over and she pushes her breasts onto her chest.

Male Student #3: Why does Rid always get the hot chicks.

Rid: R-Run?!

Run: Finally, I found you. I was told that you were here on Earth, but I wasn't told exactly where you were on this planet. I'm so happy to finally see you.

Rid: (Looks and sounds uncomfortable) Um, yeah. It's good to see you too.

Riko: (Thoughts) Rid knows her?

Teacher: Ahem, Ms. Jewelria, please take your seat.

Run: Yes sir

Run then gets off of Rid and takes her, but teases Rid by letting him see up her skirt, where she was wearing pink panties that were covering her bubble-shaped but.

Rid: (Thinking) Shit, how did she find me?!

Riko notices Rid wasn't in the mood to handle her at the moment

Later, after class, Rid, Riko and Run were making their way to their next class, a D Run was clinging onto Rid's arm.

Rid: Run, do you mind not clinging onto me?

Run: What's wrong?

Before Rid could answer.

Yui: SHAMELESS!

Rid: (Thoughts) I never thought I would be happy to see Yui

Yui: (To Run) I don't know who you are, but right now you are breaking the rules.

Run: How am I breaking the rules?

Yui: you were clinging into Rid's arm, and that is against the rules on school grounds.

Run: Aw but I just can't help it

Rid then tries to squirm himself away from Run.

Run: Rid... Huh? Where are you? (Rid has disappeared)

Rid managed to hide inside one of the lockers, around the corner from the girls.

Rid: I can't believe she's here.

Run: That's odd, Rid was here a second an ago.

Yui: (To Riko) Did you see where Rid went?

Riko: No idea. He disappeared the moment I blinked.

Rid: I just have to stay hidden until the end of day

Run: Rid, where you are?

Rid walks away and bumps into the girl in which his hands were placed on the floor.

Rid: Sorry!

He looks down and sees that it was Haruna.

Haruna: Rid... You seem scared?

Rid then helps Haruna up.

Rid: I do?

Haruna: Yes but what is wrong?

Rid: Let's just say that I came across someone who I thought I would never come across again.

Haruna: So you don't like this person? (Gets up with Thanks by Rid and her breasts bounce slightly)

Rid: I don't want to say I don't like this person, but it's just something about them that just makes me feel... Uncomfortable...

Haruna: I see. Well if you want to talk then it's fine with me

Rid: Yeah, I'd like that.

Run: RID! (Runs up to hug him)

Rid: OH SHIT!

Rid tries to make a run for it, but is suddenly tackled by Run.

Run: There you are. I was beginning to wonder where you were. Were you playing hide and seek?

Rid: Um... Yeah... I... I guess you found me...

Riko: Ah, Run, it looks like you found Rid.

Yui: It's a good thing we found him. I was beginning to think he vanished out of existence.

Rid: (Thinking) that does sound rather good right about now.

Run: Come on, (Grabs Rid by the hand and starts dragging him) Let's go get married.

Rid: Wait, WHAT?!

Everyone: MARRIED?!

Rid: Um look it's space monkey! (Points at the empty hallway and vanishes from everyone's sight.)

Run: Huh? He disappeared again?!

Yui: (Whispers to Riko) If I had to guess, Rid doesn't really like this girl.

Riko: (Whispers) I think you're right

Run: Darn it, we must go look for him.

Run turns around to look for Rid, but suddenly trips on a water bottle that was on a floor and falls on Riko, with their lips touching, and Rito was grabbing Run's butt under her skirt, with Run's hands-on Riko's breasts. Riko was surprised by kissing the new student on her first day. Run was shocked that her first kiss was with a girl and not with Rid. We also see that both girls had their legs open and that their panties were barely able to cover their pussies.

Yui: SHAMELESS!

Riko: It was an accident!

Run then gets off of Riko.

Run: No, what have I done?! This isn't what I wanted!

Riko: What have you done? What have I done?!

Haruna then notices that when Run ran into Riko, she accidentally pulled Riko's shirt a bit, so her belly and bellybutton were exposed for Yui, Run, and Haruna to see. Even Run took notice and thought that Riko had a nice belly. Sadly for Riko, her uniform shirt has gotten smaller over the years due to the many times of putting it in the wash and the wash. Because of this, her uniform shirt has gotten so small, that it will rise above her bellybutton whenever she does anything. Plus, she does her bottoms at her hip, so when her shirt rises above her bellybutton, her whole belly is shown. Riko does have a bit of a belly, and you would think that she would have her bottoms above her hips to hide her belly, but she doesn't do that, she always has them at her hips.

Haruna: (Giggles) Riko, your belly is out.

Riko looks down and sees that her belly was indeed, out for the girls to see.

Riko: Oh, sorry.

Yui: You should get a longer shirt so that your belly doesn't show.

Riko: Sorry. I think the dryer is making my shirt smaller.

Riko was going to cover her belly up, but Haruna takes hold of Riko's hands and gently places them back on the floor.

Haruna: Its okay Riko, you don't have to cover your belly.

Riko: (Giggles) Okay.

Run: I have to say, you do have a nice belly. (Starts rubbing Riko's bellybutton, making her giggle)

Riko: Run, aren't you sad about the kiss?

This made Run snap out of her trance.

Run: Wait, what am I doing?! Why am I getting turned on by that kiss and seeing Riko's belly? What is wrong with me?!

Haruna: (Starts rubbing Riko's belly) I don't think you should let that bother you, Run, instead you should embrace it.

Run looks at the girls, wondering why did it feel good to kiss Riko for?

Haruna: It's okay to like other girls Run, we won't judge you.

Riko: Yeah, I'm pretty much used to this sort of thing.

Yui was starting to get turned on by seeing Riko's belly out and Haruna rubbing it while Run was starting to get turned on herself, and hot, by just thinking about the kiss.

Haruna: Tell you what, (Pulls Riko's shirt up to under her breasts, where her whole belly was showing now, making Riko giggle) How about to give Riko's belly a rub, and see if you like the feeling of another girl's body.

Run walks over and rubs Riko's belly warmly

Run liked the feeling of Riko's belly, it felt nice and soft.

Riko giggles and smiles at the girls

Haruna: (Starts rubbing Riko's bellybutton, making Riko giggle) Are you enjoying the feeling

Run goes up and grabs Riko's breasts to pushes them together

Yui: Girls, please, we shouldn't be doing this on school grounds.

Riko: You are right

Haruna: You're no fun Yui.

Yui: I'm sorry but rules are rules.

Riko: Its okay, Haruna. We can continue this another time. Besides, my butt and back are beginning to hurt.

Haruna: Okay.

Run then helps Riko and up and she fixes her shirt.

Run: I don't know why Riko, but I really do like you.

Riko blushes deeply and begins smiling at Run for making new friend together

Riko and Run were seen closing in for a kiss, but before they could kiss, Run sneezes, making a pink cloud to burst out of Run.

Riko and the girls blush hard to see a boy instead of Run after the smoke clears. The boy was 5'5 feet tall and weighed 143 pounds. He had white hair on the top side of his hair and black hair on the bottom side, where it was meeting his neck and had hot pink eyes. The boy opens his eyes and sees what is going on. To him, he was going to kiss and this mystery girl, AND he was wearing girl clothing.

Boy: OH SHIT! (Tries to cover himself) Don't look at me like that, this is not what I am. What's going on?! I'm not supposed to be awake for the next month! Please don't judge me! (He then runs away crying)

The girls stood there, speechless at what they just witnessed.

Yui: What... What just happened?

Riko: Run just sneezed and she turned into a guy!

Haruna: But why?

Rid: That is just what her kind is known for.

The girls quickly turned around and saw Rid.

Riko: Rid?! How long have you been over there?!

Rid: Since Run and Haruna were rubbing your belly. I was thinking of getting into the fun myself, but I had a gut feeling that Run was going to sneeze, and I wanted to steer clear from her when she did.

Riko: I see why you don't feel comfortable around her.

Rid: Yeah, no doubt. It didn't bother me at first when we were kids.

Haruna: So what happened?

Rid: After we turned thirteen, Run wanted to kiss me. At the time, I didn't see any harm to it, so I decided to kiss her. But when I was about to kiss her, she sneezes. And when she turned into Ren, our lips worm are centimeters from touching. I have been scarred for life since that day.

Haruna: Who's Ren?

Rid: He was the who just ran off, who Run turned out after sneezing.

Riko: Wow that's scary and confusing if I kissed Run but she sneezes then I would be kissing Ren by accident.

Rid: Yeah, now you know why I feel uncomfortable around her.

Riko shakes her head of trying to forget about it

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Ch 15: The Warning

**Note: Here is chapter fifteen for Gender Swap, and my goodness, Ren gets very unlucky.**

**Also, before we get started on this chapter, I would like to thank Alvin D-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So go check out his stories after you are finished reading this chapter.**

**Anyways, with no further ado, let's get started on this channel.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**The Warning:**

* * *

The next day, it was off to school as usual. Rid, Momo, and Riko were on their way to school, and this time, they didn't need to rush.

Riko: What a lovely day!

Riko then rises her arms to stretch, making her uniform shirt to rise above her four-sided diamond shape bellybutton. her uniform shirt has gotten smaller over the years due to the many times of putting it in the wash and the wash. Because of this, her uniform shirt has gotten so small, that it will rise above her bellybutton whenever she does anything. Plus, she does her bottoms at her hip, so when her shirt rises above her bellybutton, her whole belly is shown. Riko does have a bit of a belly, and you would think that she would have her bottoms above her hips to hide her belly, but she doesn't do that, she always has them at her hips. Even though Riko knows that she has a bit of a belly, she doesn't try to hide it. If it wasn't known before, Riko isn't ashamed of her body, nor her belly. Just because a girl has a bit of a belly, doesn't mean they are fat, and Riko knows this.

When Momo saw Riko's bellybutton, she giggled.

Riko: Huh? What's so funny Momo? (She didn't know her belly and bellybutton were out for Momo to see)

Momo: You have a sexy bellybutton

Riko looks down and sees that her bellybutton was out.

Riko: Oh crap.

Riko was about to fix her top, but Momo grabs her hands to places them back down, preventing her from covering her belly.

Momo: It's okay Riko, you don't have to cover it up.

Rid turns his head and sees Riko's bellybutton was out, which he liked.

Riko: (Giggles) Okay that's enough... Besides we need to go to school now.

Riko: Okay that's enough... Besides we need to go to school now

Momo then makes her lips wet, and gives Riko's bellybutton, making her bellybutton nice and wet. Riko even felt Momo's tongue licking her bellybutton, which made her giggle.

Riko: Momo, please.

Rid: Okay, you lovebirds, that's enough. We can continue this later.

Momo: Come on Rid, don't you like it when Riko's belly is out.

Rid: (Rubs Riko's belly) Of course I do, but we don't have time to fool around. (Starts rubbing her bellybutton)

Riko: (Giggles) You say that, but here you are feeling me up.

Rid: Sorry

He then moves his hands away from Riko's belly.

Rid: Let's go now

Riko: You know, maybe after we get home from school, you can feel more than just my belly.

Rid: Let's go now

Riko: You know, maybe after we get home from school, you can feel more than just my belly.

Rid: Oh now we are talking.

Momo: Yes, that sounds sexy.

Riko winks at them.

Momo: (Rubs Riko's bellybutton) So Riko, are you going to fix your shirt, or are you going to keep your belly out. (Kisses Riko's bellybutton again)

Riko fixes her shirt to cover her belly.

Rid: Maybe you should get a longer shirt so that your belly doesn't keep showing each time you do something.

Riko: Sounds like a good idea.

Momo: Now where is the fun in that?

Riko: Let's save the fun for later.

Riko and the others made it to school, and Riko is seen in the locker room getting ready for her first class.

?: Excuse me, Riko Yuuki?

Riko turns to see who it was and to her surprise, it was Ren, wearing a tuxedo.

Riko: Ren?!

Ren: Hi Riko (His cheeks turns deep red)

Riko: (Feels uncomfortable, knowing that Ren could turn into Run at a moment's notice) Can I help you.

Ren: (Clears his throat) I... I just want to formally introduce myself, since we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Ren Elsie Jewelria, Run's twin's brother.

Riko: Twin brother? You mean, you're not Run's male counterpart?

Ren: Um... Well... Yes, and no.

Riko: Well it's nice to meet you but I have to go to school now.

Ren: Wait, I know you're busy, but please hear me out. I love you Riko Yuuki. (This shocks Riko)

Riko: Say what now?

Ren: Ever since we first kissed yesterday, I just couldn't sleep last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I felt my heart about to be ripped out of my chest.

Riko: Um... buddy, I think you have it backward, it was Run that I accidentally kissed, not you.

Ren: Yes, physically, you did kiss Run, but mentally, we kissed.

Riko: Mentally?

Ren: Yes. Even though I was locked away in Run's subconscious, I can still feel whatever Run is physically feeling, including the kiss that you and Run shared.

Riko: (Blushes) So, I kissed you too?

Ren: In a way, yes.

Riko: (Thinking) Oh God, if what this guy is saying happens to be true, does that mean that I cheated on Rid without knowing it?!

Riko becomes nervous and scared by cheating on Rid and looks down at the ground

Ren: I... I know this is a lot to take in, but I...

Riko: A lot?! You're telling me things that I really don't want to know. And thanks to you, I cheated on Rid without realizing it!

Ren: Actually, that was Run.

Riko: Whatever! We're done here! (Tries to leave)

Ren: Wait, look, I know this feels wired, about me and Run sharing the same mind and body, believe me, it feels weird to me too. But please, give me a chance, I can be a better boyfriend than Rid.

Rid: Ren!

Ren: (Under his breath) Shit!

Rid: What do you think you're doing with Riko?

Riko: I'm going to class now. You two settle things alone!

Riko then made a run for it to class.

Rid: What kind of nonsense are you putting inside Riko's head?

Ren: Nonsense?! What I've been telling her was the truth and nothing but the truth

Rid: The truth? Or things she doesn't need to know?

Ren: Yes, that's right!

Rid: So you are telling her nonsense.

Ren: No!

Rid: Look, Ren, I don't know what you're planning here, but stay away from Riko, got it?! Riko is my girl, and we're engaged. Plus, she's not interested in you.

Ren: Not yet.

Rid: Yeah, as in never. Don't be pulling any moves on Riko, got it?! Trust me, you wouldn't like me if I'm angry.

Ren: Right...

Rid: I got my eye on you.

Rid then leaves. Ren watches Rid towards school and begins thinking about how to get Riko in love with him. But before he could get Riko to fall in love with him, he had to get to know Riko. But how can he even talk to her without having Rid chasing him away whenever he got close to her?

But then, Ren thought of an idea that might just work. He then sat on a bench and began to meditate. After a few minutes, Ren found himself in a dark room with a white mist. This meant that he was in his subconscious.

Ren: Run, are you here? We need to talk.

Run: (Yawns) Sure what is it?

Ren: I need your help to gain Riko's affection.

Run: Well you could try to be yourself around her

Ren: That's easier said than done. Rid won't allow me to even go near her without wanting to kill me. But, I don't think you will have that problem.

Run: What are you trying to say?

Ren: I want you to get close to Riko, try to become her friend, and learn everything that it can be learned about her, like what she likes and what she doesn't like, what kind of food she likes, you know the basics. That way, when I do get close to her, I can use the information that we gathered to get me closer to Riko.

Run: So basically, you want me to be your little informant?

Run: And what do I get in all of this?

Ren: You can have... your way with Riko (Blushes deeply)

Run: I get to be with Riko?!

Ren: That's right.

Run: Okay, you got yourself a deal.

Ren: Amazing news.

The seeds for Ren's plan was now set in motion, now all there was left was to execute it.

**To Be Continued.**..


	16. Ch 16: Poor Ren

**Note: Here is the next chapter of Gender Swap. But before we get started I would like to thank Alvin D-Rod for helping me put this chapter together, so go check him out after you're done reading this chapter. Anyways, without further ado, onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Poor Ren:**

* * *

After the creepy exchange with Ren, Riko is seen making her way to her next class.

Riko: Man... That was creepy

After finding out that Riko accidentally cheated on Rid, she wanted to make it up to him. Riko stops of wondering how to make it up to him

Just then, Risa sneaks up behind Riko and grabs her breasts.

Riko moans slightly as she turns her head to see it was Risa.

Riko: Risa

Risa: Long time no see.

Risa then lifted Riko's shirt up and took off her bra, letting her breasts bounce out.

Riko: Ohh... Maybe we should go somewhere private.

Yui: SHAMELESS!

Risa: Boo Yui has already shown up

Risa then grabs Riko's breasts and starts moving them around and rubs her nipples, making Riko moan.

Yui: Well someone has to

Risa: (Whispers to Riko) Hey, Riko. You have tennis practice after school, right?

Riko: (Whispered to Risa) Yeah?

Risa: (Whispers) How about we have a private match

Riko: I would like that.

Yui: Hey you two, get to class already!

Riko: Yes ma'am (Puts her bra and shirt back on)

They then start walking away. As they are walking away and sees that Yui is no longer around, Risa starts rubbing Riko's butt, making Riko moan slightly and pulls away then kisses Risa. As they kiss, Risa pins Riko to the wall and starts feeling her breasts as they make out. Risa really missed Riko, as her school work has been keeping her from seeing Riko.

Riko: (Pulls away from the kiss) Risa, you don't want to spoil today's gift, do you?

Risa: Not really

Riko: Then perhaps we should get going before Yui comes back.

Risa: I can't wait

They then started making their way to class.

After Riko arrived at her class, she saw Run entered the room. Riko felt really awkward looking at Run, knowing she and Ren share the same body and mind.

Riko: Um... Hi Run.

Run: Hi Riko.

Riko: Um... How's it going

Run: It's doing good.

Riko: That's good.

Rid tries to hide his face when he saw Run entering the classroom.

Riko: (Thoughts) He totally knows about me cheating on him

Teacher: Okay everyone, take your seat.

Riko and Risa take her seat as Riko sits down which she was sad because Rid was mad or ignoring her.

After class, Rid was heading towards the roof, and Riko was going to follow him until...

Run: Riko.

Riko: Yes... Run

Run: I know you meeting my brother was really awkward, and that he told you things that you shouldn't have known, but I'm hoping that we can still be friends.

Riko becomes surprised about the agreement of friends and her right-hand reaches out to shake Run's hand.

Riko: I will try to be your friend.

Run: Oh thank you.

Run then hugs Riko, pushing her 36 C breasts onto Riko's 38 C breasts. Riko blushes deeply as her hands wanted to wrap them around Run and parts of her wanted to touch her butt. Yet she remembers about how Run feels anything then Ren would too

Ren: (In Run's mind) Damn it, why can I feel Riko's breasts being pushed against Run's breasts? I don't have any breasts!

Run: (Thoughts) Oh are you enjoying this?

Ren: Wait, you can hear me Run?!

Run: Of course, we do share the same mind.

Ren: Riko's breasts are touching yours

Run: I know they are.

In Riko's point of view, Riko stood there in the awkward silence.

Riko: Um... Run, can you please let me go?

Run: I'm sorry.

Run then pulls away from Riko slightly, but sees that two buttons of her shirt came undone.

Run: Oh my, it looks like two of your buttons came undone.

Riko: Yes I might have to get bigger or new shirt soon

Run: (Undoes a button) I don't think you should. (Undid another button) I think it makes you look sexy. (Undid another button)

Riko: (Watches Run undoing the buttons of her shirt) Run, why are you undoing my shirt?

Run: Because I want to see your big friends

Ren: Run, what the hell are you doing?!

Run: Oh don't you want to see them?

Ren: This wasn't the plan!

Run then unbuttoned all of the buttons on Riko's shirt, making her shirt to fall to the ground, revealing her light blue bra.

Riko was blushing slightly

Run then took off Riko L's bra and skirt, making her breasts bounce out.

Ren was turning very red because Riko's breasts were out

Ren: Run, please knock it off.

Run ignores Ren's word and leans into kisses Riko's right nipple softly

Making Riko moan. Riko was now half-naked, wearing nothing but her blue panties, her socks, and shoes.

Run then went down on her knees and took off socks and shoes, leaving only behind her panties.

Riko: (Blushes hard) Run, I don't think we should be doing this.

Run: Why not... Are you not enjoying this?

Run then took off Riko's panties, revealing her hairy pussy. Ren turns around and sees what Riko's pussy looks like, and saw that it was getting wet.

Ren: Okay... I get it you like her but that's enough, Run!

Riko: It's not that I don't like it, it's just that were out in the Halls where someone can see us.

Run: Then perhaps we should...

Before Run could finish what she was about to say, she suddenly sneezes, turning into Ren. When Ren opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Riko's pussy.

Riko: (Blushes hard) Ren?!

Ren: Riko... This isn't what it looks like!

Rid: Ren?!

Both Riko and Ren turn their heads to see Rid, who just came back from the cafeteria to get drinks for Riko. And in Rid's point of view, Ren was trying to rape Riko, which really pissed him off.

Ren: Wait, Rid, it's not what it...

Before Ren could finish, Rid punches Ren in the face, sending him flying through the Halls. And just when Ren's luck couldn't get any worst, he crashed landed into Yui who was just turning the corner. When Yui and Ren collided, Ren accidentally took Yui's top and bra off and threw them out the window and was now holding her breasts.

Yui: Shameless!

Ren: (Backs away) I'm so sorry!

Rid: Ren! (He was now in front of Ren) First, you strip Riko out of her clothes and now you're stripping Yui out of her clothes too?!

Ren: Wait, Rid, just please, let me...

Before Ren could finish, Rid punches Ren through the window. Sadly for Ren, his luck was only going to get worse, as Haruna was playing tennis with Mio, and Ren crash-landed on Haruna. When Haruna and Ren collided, Ren took off Haruna's skirt and panties, had her lay on her back, and landed face-first on her pussy. When Ren opens his eyes, he was getting a good look at Haruna's hairy pussy and was breathing on it, making her moan. She opens her eyes and sees that Ren had her legs wide open and was starring at her hairy pussy. This realization made Haruna blush hard, allowing Ren to watch Haruna's pussy to quiver and get wet.

Haruna: No! (Slaps Ren cross his face)

Haruna then ran away, but quickly bumps into Rid.

Rid: Haruna, not you too.

Haruna: Rid, please help me, that guy (Meaning Ren) was trying to rape me.

Ren: Today is the worst day!

Rid then dashed towards Ren and punched him again, sending him flying to the sky.

Haruna: Thanks Rid

Rid: Don't mention it.

Yui and Riko came running towards Rid. Yui was still topless and Riko was still naked, so their breasts were bouncing as they ran.

Rid: Are you girls okay?

Yui: Yes I am fine but what about you?

Rid: I'm fine.

Rid then starts checking the girls out, he sees that Riko was naked, Yui was topless, and Haruna was bottomless. Rid becomes deep red as he turns away from trying ongoing the view of his girlfriends like this.

Rid: You girls should get dressed.

Just then, Risa sneaks up behind Riko and starts feeling her breasts and Mio starts feeling Haruna's breasts.

Riko: Girls?

Risa: How naughty of you Riko, walking around the school completely naked.

Riko: Yes I have but Risa, we shouldn't do this

Rid was beginning to get turned on by this.

Rid: How about we go over to my place.

Yui: While school is still going on?

Mio: Well, you could stay here if you want Yui, but you'll be left behind in all the fun.

Yui: I guess we make an exception this time

Rid: Okay everyone, gather around.

Riko, Mio, Yui, and Risa went to Rid's direction.

Rid then activities his teleportation device and he and the girls suddenly disappeared.

Meanwhile, Ren is seen crossing a desert, which he landed after Rid punched him into the sky.

Ren: Ouch. (Ren then looked around and sees that he landed in a desert) Great

Ren was now going to have to find a way back home.

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17: Girls Gone Missing

**Note: Here is Chapter Seventeen for To Love Ru: Gender Swap. ****Also, before we get started on this chapter, I would like to thank Alvin D-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So go check out his stories after you are finished reading this chapter.**

**Anyways, with no further ado, let's get started on this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**  
**Girls Gone Missing:**

* * *

Two girls are seen in the abandoned school in the middle of the night, armed with flashlights. The two girls were Sayaka Arai, who was 5'3 feet tall and weighed 112 pounds, she has short brown hair and brown eyes, and her breast size was an impressive 34d. The second girl was her best friend, Koyomi Shiayuri. Koyomi was 5'2 feet tall and weighed 110 pounds. She has long blond hair, and brown eyes and her breast size was a 34b.

Koyomi: Sayaka, are you sure it was a wise decision to come here?

Sayaka: Come on... Besides, are you scared?

Koyomi: Yes, there's a reason why this place was abandoned.

Sayaka: Then, do you want to leave? (Puts her arms underneath her breasts)

?: Well, well, well. Look what we got here.

Koyomi and Sayaka turn their heads to see who was talking with them.

Koyomi: What was that?!

?: Two hot babes have come uninvited. It must be our lucky day.

Sayaka: Where... are you?

? 1: I call for the busty babe.

? 2: Aw, that leaves me with the average one.

Sayaka: Hey! I'm not average!

Koyomi: He meant me, Sayaka.

Sayaka: Oh well, you do have a nice round butt.

? 2: Oh, she does now, huh, just makes things better.

Sayaka: Are you the ghost haunts here? (She was starting to feel hot)

? 1: If I was a ghost, would I be able to do this?

Just then, a man sneaks up behind Sayaka and grabs her breast.

Sayaka: Ahh, no, don't! (Moans slightly)

Koyomi: Sayaka!

Koyomi was going to run towards Koyomi to help her friend, but the other man sneaked up behind her and grabbed her by the breasts.

Koyomi: No, don't!

Sayaka tried to fight off the man's grasp, but he was too strong for her. He then ripped off her shirt, revealing her large breasts and blue bra.

Sayaka didn't want it, but his hand felt chilling, which she was starting to enjoy it. The man then ripped off her bra, making her breasts bounce out.

Koyomi: No, Sayaka!

Koyomi tried to save her friend, but the other man was keeping from doing so, as he was ripping her clothes off.

Koyomi tried to save her friend, but the other man was keeping from doing so, as he was ripping her clothes off, and rips off her white bra, making her B cup breasts to bounce out.

Koyomi's B cup breasts bounce as the man begins licking her nipples warm and smooth.

Koyomi: No, please, stop.

The other man then starts rubbing Sayaka's nipples and makes them hard, making her moan.

?: Damn, Kevin, this Sayaka chick is packed. And her skin feels so soft and smooth.

Kevin: You said it, Nash, this Koyomi girl also feels amazing.

Nash: You can say that again (Kisses and licks her bellybutton.

At this point, Sayaka was only wearing her purple panties, and Nash had her laying down, he even took off her shoes and socks to see her cute wasn't feet and he was making his way to her panties.

Nash: Let's see what your pussy looks like. (He was about to take off her panties)

Kevin: Wait... We can't.

Nash: Huh? Why not?

Kevin: Don't you remember the deal we made?

Nash: Deal? What deal?

Kevin: You are such an idiot.

Nash: I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about.

Kevin: Nevermind.

Nash: No, tell me!

Kevin: Please forget about it!

?: What's going on here?

Kevin: Sir?

Just then, a light blue mist runs towards Kevin and Nash and the girls. This made the girls scream in horror.

The next morning, Mikan is seen in the kitchen, making breakfast for Riko, Rid, and Momo. Riko was holding Momo in her sleep, and stroking her tail. Momo was moaning slightly for her tail was sensitive, but it seems Riko was enjoying it.

In her sleep, Riko began to suck Momo's nipples too. Momo moans more, and she begins waking up with she was enjoying it a lot more now.

Riko: Momo?

Momo: Oh, Riko... You're awake now.

Riko: Why were you sleeping with me?

Momo: Sorry, but you seem comfortable to sleep with.

Mikan: (From downstairs) Guys, breakfast is ready.

Riko: Coming.

Riko and Momo then began getting dressed.

Meanwhile, Mikan is seen in the living room watching the news.

News Woman: Tonight, police officers have reported that students from Sainan High have gone missing since they did not return home after school.

Mikan: Hm, another two students are gone too.

Rid: This seems to be happening a lot.

Mikan: Rid... Yes, it is. (She nods, and she continues) It's the old school building of saying it's haunted.

Rid: A haunted school building?

Mikan: That's right.

Rid then began thinking about going into the old school building to try to find the missing girls.

Riko and Momo were coming downstairs with their school outfits.

Mikan: Ah, there you two are. Breakfast is on the table.

Riko: Thanks, Mikan.

If we look up their skirt, we see that Riko was wearing light blue panties, Momo was wearing pink panties, and Mikan was wearing yellow panties. Rid was blushing because he would only see Riko and Mikan, but he loved how Riko's butt was looking. Rid shakes his head because he didn't want to think about Mikan.

Rid then turns his head and sees Riko trying to reach for something in the covered, and this made her shirt to rise above her bellybutton, allowing Rid to see her cute belly and bellybutton.

Rid laughs slightly as his head turns to see Mikan was getting jealous of Riko. She was hoping that Adam wouldn't leave her for Riko.

Rid then walked over and began rubbing Riko's bellybutton, and this made her giggle and watched Rid rub her bellybutton.

Rid: Still haven't found a longer shirt to cover your belly, huh?

Riko: My bad.

Rid: You know, every time I see your belly out, I'm going to have to punish you by rubbing it and licking it.

Rid: You know, (Gets down on his knees to see her belly and bellybutton) every time I see your belly out. I'm going to have to punish you by rubbing it and licking it.

Riko: Maybe I will do it more often.

Rid then began kissing her bellybutton, and began licking it. Riko giggles and she turns her head to sees Momo went over to kiss Mikan's cheek.

Mikan: (Blushing) What was that for?

Momo: You're just cute as your sister is.

Mikan: Um, thank you. But guys should get ready for school now.

Momo: No problem.

Mikan: Hey, you two, (Meaning Riko and Rid), we need to get going now.

Rid: (Takes off Riko's shirt) You two go on ahead) (Takes off Riko's skirt) We'll catch up. (Takes off Riko's bra, making her breasts bounce out)

Mikan and Momo leave, leaving Riko and Rid alone. Rid kisses Riko and sets her up onto the counter and continues to kiss her while feeling her breasts, making her moan. After feeling her breasts, Rid then took off Riko's panties and threw them away, he then pulls out of the kiss and opens her legs wide open and goes down on his knees to see her hairy pussy. Riko blushes hard when she saw Rid starring at her pussy since it has been a while since they've done it. Rid then smells her pussy and loved the smell. He then placed his nose on her bush of pubic hair and began licking her pussy.

Riko moans slightly as she strokes Rid's hair comfortably and begins smiling, which she enjoyed the feeling of her boyfriend.

Rid then took off Riko's socks so that he can see her cute bare feet. Riko giggled when she felt Rid feeling her feet. She was ticklish there, then he began to feel her breasts again and kiss and lick her nipples, making her moan.

Riko: Oh, Rid, it's been too long.

Rid keeps licking her breasts more and hard while slapping her butt hard, making her moan and giggle. Rid goes to kiss Riko, and he went down to her pussy warmly and smoothly, making her moan. Rid keeps licking her pussy harder and fast. Rid keeps licking her pussy harder and fast.

With his index finger from his left hand, he opened Riko up in order to lick inside of her, Riko started moaning a little louder once he started licking inside of her. With his index finger from his right hand, Rid began to rub inside Riko's pussy, making her more yet and more even more slightly louder, but with his middle finger, however, that's when things started to get intense. With his middle finger from his right hand, Rid began to rub Riko clit, giving a huge jolt into Riko's body and making her moan even more. Rid continued to rub Riko's clit while using his right-hand index finger to rub her pussy and licking it, and this drove Riko crazy. With her clit being rubbed, and her pussy being licked, Riko was going crazy, she was moaning very loudly, and her body kept twitching all over the place, the more her body twitched, the more her breasts jiggled. Rid noticed this and took both of his hands and placed them on her breasts and began to massage them, then he put his tongue all the way inside of her pussy, and resting his nose on her pubic hair, this made Riko moan very loud. Riko continued to moan and get wetter. Riko's thighs began getting tighter. Rid continued to lick Riko's pussy and watched it get wetter, and at this point, her juices were leaking out of her pussy. At this point, Riko's thighs were at it's tightest, and she was about to reach her climax.

Riko: I'm about to cum soon!

Rid keeps licking Riko's pussy but starts moving his tongue a lot faster, making Riko go crazy. Soon let out a moan and came all over Rid's face. Rid shows his dick for Riko to do whatever she wants to do with it. After catching her breath, Riko got down on his knees and started undoing his pants.

Riko begins licking his headpiece warm and smooth awhile she strokes it, making him grunt.

Rid: Oh, man, I completely forgot that this feeling feels like.

Riko begins licking the right side first and strokes it smoothly. This made Rid grunt Riko licks the right side more then transfers her to the left side with his dick. Riko went to his headpiece warmly and started licking Rid's headpiece. After licking his headpiece, she began sucking half of his headpiece, which she began she soon began sucking on the whole thing, making Rid moan. She began moving down his length, where she was now sucking half of his dick. She made sure to use her tongue to lick the bottom of it. This was making Rid grunt a little more loudly. Riko begins putting his dick more into her mouth, hard and deeply.

Rid: Holy shit Riko, you haven't missed a beat so far.

Riko keeps going with his dick more and deep inside of her mouth.

Rid: Riko, I'm cumming!

Riko keeps going by deep throaty his dick, and soon, Rid let out when the last grunt and came inside Riko's mouth, and swallows it. Rid pulls away and leans in to kiss Riko again.

Rid: That was amazing, Riko.

Riko: Yes, it was, but we have to go to school.

Rid: Yeah, we should. We'll continue this afterward.

Riko winks at Rid and begins put her clothes back on and even teases him by shaking her butt at him while putting back on her panties. Rid then walks up to Riko and slaps her butt hard, making her giggle.

Seeing Riko's butt and pussy began making Rid hard again, and his headpiece began rubbing on her wet pussy. Riko moans slightly as she was enjoying the feeling, and drops her panties.

Riko slowly goes on all fours and gets into the Turtle sex position, sticking her butt out for Rid to see her butt and pussy, this also made her butt open up a bit, making her anus to be exposed. Rid then got down on his knees, placed both hands on her butt and spread it to see her anus at all times, and began teasing Riko by rubbing his dick on her pussy. First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out.

Riko moans slightly as she turns to sees Rid was starting teasing her

This made Rid smile, so he then did it again. He started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. This was driving Riko crazy since this teasing technique was making her be halfway to cumming again.

Riko: Rid, please, I want inside!

Rid smiles as he was teasing her. He started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece again. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway and finally shoved it in deep and fast, making her let out a loud moan.

Because Riko's pussy was so wet, it was extremely easy for Rid to slid his dick in, and he put it in as far as he could, right where his dick was almost touching her womb. Rid then starts moving his hips. Riko moans loudly as Rid starts rubbing her butt together. As Rid continued to thrust his hips, he made sure that his dick was nailing all the right spots for Riko to enjoy. He even made sure that his dick was nailing her womb with every thrust, not missing a beat once. Rid slaps her butt again and picks Riko up, then sits down to bounces her up, then down hard and deep, making Riko moan loudly and her mind going blank. At this point, she didn't care about school anymore, and she just wanted to be with her boyfriend.

Riko: So good! Ah!

Soon, both Rid and Riko would reach their limit.

Riko: OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Rid: I'm going to cum!

Rid continued to trust, and soon Riko let out a loud moan and came all over Rid's dick. Rid then had Rito to go back in the turtle position and quickly pulled out and came all over her butt, and starts rubbing his dick on her but until it got soft. Riko loved the feeling of Rid rubbing his dick on her butt while she was catching her butt. After Rid's duck got soft, he began rubbing Riko's butt.

Rid: (Rubs Riko's butt) That was amazing, Riko.

Riko: Yes, it was.

Rid: Anyways, we should clean up and get dressed and head out to school.

Riko: Agreed.

Rid and Riko then quickly cleaned up and got dressed and headed to school. Rid carried Riko, bride style, and ran to school at top speed to get to school on time. Before Riko knew it, they arrived at school with five minutes to spare.

Riko: Amazing.

Rid: (Places Riko down) Anyways, go on without Riko, I need to take care of some businesses before I go to class.

Riko: Oh, okay... Please be safe.

Rid nods and watches Riko make her way to class. After, he began making his way to the Principle's office.

When the Principal heard a knock on his door, he quickly put away his dirty magazines and makes himself look professional.

Principal: Come in.

Rid: Kōcho... It's Rid.

Kōcho: Rid? Come on in.

Kōcho always felt nervous around Rid, since he was fully aware of his crimes in the universe. In fact, Rid blackmailed Kōcho into making him a student of this school, or else he would tell Nana that Kōcho was at Earth, and Kōcho didn't want that, so he made him a student.

Kōcho: (Rid enters his office) R-Rid, how can I help you today?

Rid: I want answers.

Kōcho: About what?

Rid: About the missing girls as of late, and that abandoned school building seems to be the link for the missing girls.

Kōcho: Wait, you don't possibly think I am responsible for those missing girls, do you?

Rid: Well, given your track record, I wouldn't be surprised.

Kōcho: I am on a planet that has no connection with the universe. Do you honestly think I would be dumb enough to do something like that to attract attention to myself? I may be a pervert, but I am not stupid either. I am also not a rapist either.

Rid: Well, either way, do you have any idea who may be responsible for the missing girls.

Kōcho: I don't know, it could be anybody. The place has been haunted for the last sixty years, so anything could've happened to them. What I don't understand is why these girls would be dumb enough to even enter the place.

Rid: Why does everyone think the place is haunted?

Kōcho: Wait, you don't know?

Rid: Know what? (He went to sit down at the chair and listen to Kocho's tale)

Kōcho: Well, I shouldn't be surprised. You weren't even born around that time. In fact, today's generation knows that the place is haunted, but they don't know why it's haunted.

Rid: Just get to the point.

Kōcho: Okay, okay. (Clears his throat and takes out his notes and newspapers for Rid to read) Sixty years ago, a girl named Shizu Murasame, age sixteen, was murdered when the abandoned school was still active. Shizu was murdered by a fellow student because both of those girls liked the same guy.

Rid: Damn, that poor girl.

Kōcho: It gets worse. Ayano Ihsia, the girl who killed Shizu, was never committed to her crime due to "Lack Of Evidence," so they had to let her go.

Rid: Wait, lack of evidence? Did they not have any cameras around to film them.

Kōcho: You gotta understand kid, this took place in the 1940s, security cameras weren't a thing in schools back then, so they had no solid evidence to point her to the crime.

Rid: then how do the police know that she was the one that committed the murder?

Kōcho: Word of mouth, really. You see, everyone knew that Shizu and Ayano really didn't like each other, and had a bitter rivalry against each other. When word got out that Shizu went missing, all the fingers started pointing on Ayano.

Rid: Went missing? But you said she was murdered!

Kōcho: Yes, but her body was never found. I predict that when Ayano killed Shizu, she hid her body to a place where nobody would find her. The only person who knows where her body is Ayano herself. And even if she is still alive today, I doubt she would be talking.

Rid looks down at the floor, and he felt depressed about Shizu.

Rid: So, is that why the place is haunted?

Kōcho: Yes, not long after Shizu was murdered, unnatural things started happening around the school, things that would almost get Ayano killed. The way I see it, it was Shizu's angry spirit who wanted revenge against Ayano. This all happened shortly after the police let Ayano go due to a lack of evidence. Seeing that Ayano got away with murder, Shizu's angry spirit took matters into her own hands and tried to kill Ayano. Eventually, the place became too dangerous to be in as students' lives were constantly at risk. So, the school was abandoned, and a new one was made to take its place, that new school is the one that we're in right now.

Rid: What about Shizu?

Kōcho: No doubt that her spirit still resides at the abandoned school, still trying to kill Ayano or her next of kin to this day.

Rid: Is that why all those girls have been gone missing lately, she believes that those girls are Ayano's offsprings?

Kōcho: Possibly. At this point, Shizu properly believes that Ayano is long dead by now, so killing her next of kin is probably her best chance to finally have her spirit be at ease.

Rid: I see... Where is the old school building?

Kōcho: Wait, you don't possibly want to go there, do you?

Rid: Yes, I am (Turns his head to looks at Kocho). Then please leave or would you like to accompany me in there.

Kōcho: (Shocked) Are you out of your mind. That place is haunted; anyone who entered that place has never come out, including men.

Rid: Then I'm out of my mind and don't worry, I'll be back, but first, I want to know where it is.

Kōcho: It's your funeral. It's at Walter street, five blocks away from this school.

Rid gets up from the chair and begins walking away from the office to save the students and maybe... Help Shizu.

Kōcho: I don't know what you'll possibly plan on accomplishing once you get there, Rid, but please come back save. Not for me, but for those girls you have with you.

Meanwhile, a ghost girl is seen searching through the souls from Sayaka and Koyomi. The girl had long hair and was wearing a kimono, and we see that the bottom half of her body was missing and that two light blue wisps were floating around her.

Ghost Girl: Let's see, are you two the ones?

The ghost girl searches through their memories, trying to see if they were the next of kin, but she found nothing.

Ghost: Damn it! These two aren't the ones either!

Nash: Seriously, these girls aren't it either?

Here we see that Kevin and Nash looked were about Rid's age.

Ghost: No. I'm starting to think that bitch didn't even have any kids to begin with.

Kevin: You know lady Ozhizu, instead of having us bring you girls to read their minds to see if they are the next of kin, why don't we just bring Ayano herself to you?

Nash: Yeah, just point us in the right direction, and we will bring her to you.

Ozhizu: You idiots, if it was that easy, we wouldn't be doing all this mind-reading crap! I have no idea where she is, let alone if she is still alive.

Kevin and Nash get scared of Oshizu on what she'll do to them.

Kevin: Um, well if it will make you feel any better, we brought gifts for you

Ozhizu: Gifts

Kevin: Yes. (They turn around and see pick up something, and turn to face Ozhizu again, only this, they were carrying Haruna and Yui, both unconscious) We got these babes early this morning.

Ozhizu: Ah, splendid. Just place them down and I'll... (Just then, Ozhizu's senses started going off)

Nash: What's wrong, boss?

Ozhizu: We're about to get an unwelcome guest. Take care of him as I deal with these two.

Kevin: Yes, ma'am.

Kevin and Nash then ran to the entrance.

Ozhizu: No one will get in the way of my revenge. No one!

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Ch 18: Solving The Case

**Note: Here is chapter eighteen of To Love Ru: Gender Swap, where a certain queen will be introduced. **

**Also, before we get started on this chapter, I would like to thank Alvin D-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So go check out his stories after you are finished reading this chapter.**

**Anyways, with no further ado, let's get started on this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:  
Solving The Case:**

* * *

Meanwhile, a ghost girl is seen searching through the souls from Sayaka and Koyomi. The girl had long hair and was wearing a kimono, and we see that the bottom half of her body was missing and that two light blue wisps were floating around her.

Ghost Girl: Let's see, are you two the ones?

The ghost girl searches through their memories, trying to see if they were the next of kin, but she found nothing.

Ghost: Damn it! These two aren't the ones either!

Nash: Seriously, these girls aren't it either?

Here we see that Kevin and Nash looked were about Rid's age.

Ghost: No. I'm starting to think that bitch didn't even have any kids, to begin with.

Kevin: You know lady Oshizu, instead of having us bring you girls to read their minds to see if they are the next of kin, why don't we just bring Ayano herself to you?

Nash: Yeah, just point us in the right direction and we will bring her to you.

Oshizu: You idiots, if it was that easy, we wouldn't be doing all this mind-reading crap! I have no idea where she is, let alone if she is still alive.

Kevin and Nash get scared of Oshizu on what she'll do to them.

Kevin: Um, well if it will make you feel any better, we brought gifts for you

Oshizu: Gifts?

Kevin: Yes. (They turn around and see pick up something, and turn to face Oshizu again, only this, they were carrying Haruna and Yui, both unconscious) We got these babes early this morning.

Oshizu: Ah, splendid. Just place them down and I'll... (Just then, Oshizu's senses started going off)

Nash: What's wrong, boss?

Oshizu: We're about to get an unwelcome guest. Take care of him as I deal with these two.

Kevin: Yes ma'am.

Kevin and Nash then ran to the entrance.

Oshizu: No one will get in the way of my revenge. No one!

Meanwhile, Rid is seen wandering around in the Halls in the abandoned school building.

?: You shouldn't come here.

Rid: Who's there?

Kevin shows himself but Rid punches his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Nash: Kevin, NO!

Rid: Stay aside so I can pass

Nash: Damn you! Don't get cocky just because of you...

Before Nash could finish what he was going to say, Rid punches him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Rid shakes his head no to them and then we walk away.

Meanwhile, Oshizu was searching through Haruna's memory, and while searching for her memories, she came across a great discovery.

Oshizu: No way! I can't believe it! This Haruna girl is actually the granddaughter of Ayano! And what's even better, she knows where she lives! YES! FINALLY! I CAN FINALLY HAVE MY REVENGE! Kevin, Nash, get over here!

Rid: I'm sorry but they are taking a long nap. (Enters the old classroom and sees a beautiful ghost which he sees Yui, Haruna, and the other two girls)

Oshizu: What the? Who are you and how did you get passed, Kevin and Nash?!

Rid: Easy there... My name is Rid Deviluke and I don't know what you have been though but taking it out on those people will not solve anything! (He was trying to convince her)

Oshizu: You fool! You have no idea what I've been through. You have no idea what it feels like to be ghost almost all your life! Because of what happened I am unable to move on to the afterlife! And only when I get my revenge, will I be able to leave this world.

Rid: I can understand, but killing these girls will not solve your problem.

Oshizu: Kill them? Who said anything about killing them?

Rid: Your not going to kill them? (He was surprised by her confession)

Oshizu: No, if you were told that I kill girls who stumble upon here, then you have been misled.

Rid: (Thinking) Dammit Kōcho. (To Oshizu) Then what are you doing with these girls, Shizu?

Oshizu: (Shocked to hear that name) Where the hell did you hear that name?

Rid: Let's just say an old fella told me.

Oshizu: I haven't heard that name since... (Looks sad) Since I was alive.

Rid: If I could hug you to make you feel any better but I'm truly sorry.

Oshizu: And now you know why I must track down Ayano and kill her so that I can kill her.

Rid: I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that.

Oshizu: And why not?

Rid: Well, if you say Haruna being Ayano's granddaughter, what would Haruna feel if her grandmother was killed.

Oshizu: So you're saying that we should just let her get away with murder?! Sorry, but I waited too long to find out where she is after all this time! I'm not going to give up now.

Rid: No, I'm not saying that we should let her get away with murder, she should pay for her crimes, but not by murder. We should make her go through a trial, have her sentence by her crimes the right way.

Oshizu: You fool, I trusted the police to put that bitch away. But they chose not to do so because they didn't want to. They cared more about sitting on their asses and eating doughnuts than arresting someone who committed murder.

Rid: It's not that they didn't want it to, they couldn't due to a lack of evidence. However, with your help, we can finally put this murder case to close.

Oshizu: (In a sarcastic tone) Oh, that's a good idea. let me just go to the police station and explain to the police about what happened over sixty years ago. Do you really think that the police would be willing to listen to a ghost?!

Rid: Can't you just possess someone?

Oshizu: I could, but the thing is, I can't leave this building.

Rid: Why not?

Oshizu: Because I was murdered in this school, and because my body was never recovered, my soul is unable to move passed this school. There seems to be an invisible barrier around the school.

Rid: Then let me do it. Tell me where the body is, and I'll tell the police where your body has been this whole time.

Oshizu: You're willing to go that far for me?

Rid: Yes.

Oshizu: Well, even if I were to tell you, it wouldn't be good. My body is all bones at this point.

Rid: That's better than nothing.

Oshizu didn't understand this guy which she wanted to find more about him.

Rid: But first, you need to tell me where your body is.

Oshizu: Very well I shall trust on this one, Rid.

Rid: Thank you, lead the way.

Oshizu floats and starts going towards her final location on where her body is. After a few minutes, Oshizu took Maalik to the basement of the school. At least, what was left of it. She then points at one of the lockers.

Oshizu: My body is in that locker. (Pointing at the locker on the left)

Rid went over and opens the locker to reveals the skeleton of Oshizu, cut in half. And beside her was a machete, the murder weapon that Ayano used to kill Oshizu. Although the upper half of her body was here, the lower half was nowhere to be found.

Rid: Wow... I hope this isn't going into a movie I saw before.

Oshizu: (Looks sad) Now you know where my body was this whole time.

Rid: I see. (Thinking) I better not touch the murder weapon. It probably has Ayano's fingerprints all over it. (To Oshizu) I'm going to go to the police and bring them here. Before you know it, justice will be served.

Oshizu wraps her arms around Rid and he only felt a cold chill but it was a good feeling. Oshizu was trying to hug Rid, but her arms were going right through him.

Oshizu: If only I had my real body.

Rid didn't know how to solve that problem, all he could do was to promise her that he will avenge her life.

Rid stops himself about taking someone's life to save someone.

Rid: I'll be okay, okay.

Rid didn't know how to solve that problem, all he could do was to promise her that he will avenge her life.

Rid stops himself about taking someone's life to save someone.

Rid: I'll be back, okay.

Oshizu: Okay... I guess I will try to wake the girls up and not allow them to get pleasure from my friends.

Rid: Wait, are you saying that those guys tried to rape the girls.

Oshizu: Well, not Yui and Haruna, but the other two, yes.

Rid: Please don't touch any of them.

Oshizu: You have my word.

Rid: Good. But I have to ask, why have those two around?

Oshizu: Because they are good at giving me girls so that I could read their minds.

Rid: That's understandable. Anyways, I'm off.

Oshizu waves at Rid which she didn't know why but she was starting to like him. However, she knew getting to be with him was impossible since she was a ghost.

Oshizu turns to sees the girls were slowly waking up and it's best if they don't remember this. So she cast a spell on them, erasing their memories of them meeting Kevin and Nash. Oshizu nods at Kevin and Nash to return the girls back to their homes safely, which the two had no choice but to obey.

Later, Rid arrives at the police station and was talking to a police officer.

Officer: So let me get this straight, you solved the Shizu murder case?

Rid: That's right, ma'am.

Officer: if you're saying is true, then we'll finally be able to put this case to rest and finally have the evidence that we need to put Ayano away for good. Of course, Ayano has gotten quite old since the last time we tried to arrest her, might make us look like a bunch of jerks for arresting an old woman.

Rid: Old woman or not, she needs to pay for her crimes.

Officer: True but it's not right for her to pay for the crimes she committed years ago.

Rid: So you're saying that we should just let her get away with murder?!

Officer: No I'm not but she's a grandma now. She might not remember that time.

Rid: Look, I'm going to sound crazy for saying this, but Ayano needs to pay for her crimes. Shizu's ghost has been unable to rest because of what happened. And the only way she'll be able to pass on to the afterlife is if justice is served.

Officer: Well, maybe it's time for her to finally move on. We are done here.

The officer then gathers up her things and is about to leave, but before she could leave, Rid points his tail at the officer's neck, about to stab.

Rid: (Looks dead serious) I didn't want to resort to this but you left me no choice. If you don't help me put this case to rest, I will make you go through what Shizu went through after she died. All alone, and having no one to talk to. You don't want that do you?

Officer: Are you threatening a police officer?

Rid: As I said, you left me with no choice. All I want is Shizu to find peace. That's it, and you not wanting to do your job is making my job a lot harder than it needs to be. Do you really want the poor to suffer for eternity?

The officer thinks about it. Sure, Rid was threatening her, but she found herself in a damned if you do, damned if you don't the situation. On one hand, if she arrested Ayano, it would make her in the police officers look like a bunch of jerks for arresting an old woman. But in the other, if she doesn't arrest Ayano, Rid will stab her in the throat. She didn't have a lot of options to play with.

Officer: (She Sighs) Okay. I'll get a small team together and I'll get to go to the abandoned school to pick up the evidence that you found.

Rid: Awesome and thank you for your cooperation.

Officer: I hope this is worth it.

Rid: It is.

A little later, the officer that Rid was talking to got a small group of police officers over and had them head to the basement of the abandoned school, and Rid pointed them where Shizu's body was (What was left of it) and the murder weapon that Ayano used to kill her with.

Officer: I can't believe this.

Officer #2: After all these years, why didn't the officers of sixty years ago check this place.

Rid: (Thoughts) I'm starting to think about who's more clueless, the bonehead Zastin, or the police.

Officer 3: What should we do with the body? Or, what's left of it anyways.

Officer #1: We should examine it but we don't want to break it though.

Officer #2: Do you want us to bring it back to base?

Officer #1: Let's go ahead and do that (Nods at Rid of doing the right thing and Rid walks away to sees Oshizu in the old classroom)

Rid: They are going to take a look at your body but you can start moving on.

Oshizu: Only if they go through of arresting Ayano.

Oshizu began blushing when she heard Rid say that because her whole body was blue, Rid couldn't tell if she was or not.

Rid: Oshizu... You said you can't leave the building right?

Oshizu: Yes. Because my body has been stuck in this building for so long, I have been unable to leave.

Rid: Well since your body has moved to a new location I think it's safe to move outside now.

Oshizu: Yes, but where can I go? I don't think this town is ghost friendly.

Rid: Yeah, that is a good point, I guess there is no point on possessing someone isn't there.

Oshizu: No. I can only possess someone for a limited time, after that, I get very tired. The only way I can possess someone permanent is by ripping The original's owner soul out of their body and claim it as my own. But that would result in killing them, and I don't want to do that.

Rid: I could make an artificial body so you can feel alive again.

Oshizu: (Shocked) You're, you're actually willing to do that for me?

Rid: Yes I am. And besides, you seem to be a good person, Oshizu. It's just a shame your life was cut short.

Oshizu begins crying which she couldn't believe how nice Rid is. Nobody has ever been this nice to her, even when she was alive. Rid wanted to hug her, but he knew that it was impossible to do.

Oshizu: You're such an idiot, but what is a girl to do.

Rid: I'll get working on the new body as soon as I can. But it will take me a while for me to make it.

Oshizu: Amazing, I can't wait.

The next day, Riko and the others were in the living room watching TV. Just then, they came across the news channel. Rid shakes head of realizing what's going to happen next.

Reporter: Yesterday afternoon, police arrested a woman named Ayano Mikarami, formerly known as Ayano Ihsia, age seventy-seven. The reason why she was arrested for the murder of Shizu Murasame, a murder that took place sixty years ago. Sixty years ago, when Ayano was accused of the murder, police had no evidence against her that linked her to the crime. But now, after all these years, it seems that the police have found the evidence that they were looking for in order to put Ayano behind bars, thanks to the assistance of an ominous citizen. When asked why would the police arrest Ayano for a crime that she did sixty years ago, the chief of the Sainan City Police Department, Raynare Yuuma, had this to say.

Raynare: We want to teach the citizens of this city that everybody is accountable for their crimes. It doesn't matter if you did it a year ago, two years ago, or hell, sixty years ago. If you did the crime you have to pay for the time, no matter what your age is. What Ayano Mikarami did was unforgivable. She took an innocent girl's life and thought that she could get away with murder. It may have taken us a while to finally get the evidence that we needed to put her away, but we finally did it. We can only hope that the spirit of Shizu Murasame can finally rest in peace, knowing that justice has finally been served.

Oshizu: Wow so that's what television looks like.

The girls turned around and screamed in horror when they saw Oshizu since she was a ghost.

Rid: Its okay girls, she's a good friend of mine.

Oshizu: Hello everyone, my name is Oshizu, sorry for scaring you.

Riko: Um, Rid, am I hallucinating right now, or am I actually seeing a ghost?

Rid: She's a real ghost.

Riko: (Thinking) Great, now he's making friends with ghosts?!

Rid: But trust me she's not going to be a ghost for long (Winks at Oshizu which her presences become deep red)

Mikan: What do you mean by that?

Rid: Actually I'm going to make her an artificial body.

Momo: An artificial body? How are you going to do that?

Rid: It's not going to be easy, plus it's going to take a while until I get the materials that I need to make it possible, but I believe I can do it.

Oshizu: This is going to be interesting.

Riko: So what is she going to do in the meantime, and where is she going to stay?

Rid: I guess she could stay with us.

Mikan: Well now, looks like things are about to get a lot more interesting, now that a ghost is staying with us.

Oshizu: Oh, don't worry, I'm going to give anybody nightmares.

The Girls: EEEEEEEEEK!

Rid: Sounds good to me.

Riko: Please, don't give us any nightmares!

Rid: Actually I don't think she can.

The girls take a day of relief.

Oshizu: Besides I don't want Rid to hate me for doing that. (The girls' nod)

And so, over the coming days, Oshizu would stay with Rid and the girls until Rid would make her new body.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
